Bright as the sun
by Whiteling
Summary: (Crossover Friends and Heroes n Snow White/Cinderella) A girl is sold into slavery due to the jealousy of her stepmother. Never one to give up hope, Eliana's fortunes begin to change after she meets a valiant stranger and an a evocative cast of characters in the years 69 - 71 AD.
1. Prologue

**Surely by now you're wondering what the wonderful series Friends and Heroes has do with the fairy tales of Snow white and Cinderella, the answer is very simple. This is a fan's recreative retelling titled:**

 **Bright as the sun**

This is a tale of two diverse destinies, a tale of two lives that were fated to cross and join. Separated not only by a thousand miles but similarly different cultures.

 _53 AD_

Our story begins in Greece with a fabrics merchant, Hesperus, whose hard work made him and his gentle wife, Dulcea, quite wealthy. Yet they lacked but one blessing to make their joy complete, Dulcea longed for a child.

Not long afterwards, their wishes were granted: a healthy baby girl as delicate as a snowflake was born to them with red lips, skin white as snow. They named her Eliana.

The baby grew up to be a kind child who loved her parents very much. To her mother and father she was a princess. True she had no title nor crown nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom whose borders were the house in the meadow on the forest's edge where her people had lived for generations.

* * *

 _56 AD_

But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy. Because of one who wanted everything she had, starting with Dulcea's own husband. One that neither she nor anyone else understood why they'd become so embittered until one cold, foreboding night… the raised voices of two women could be heard arguing over the howling wind.

"What kind of monster are you?! You drove away my friends betrothed but the one you've always wanted was my husband!"

"What do you think? That I was going to let her be as- as happy as you this whole time!"

"You're mad, you need help!"

"No! What I need is Hesperus for to want me, to fall in love with me -"

"Stop it, don't say such horrid things!"

"They're not horrid, it's the truth! I've always loved him, he would've wanted me if he knew and he would married ME not you, and you wouldn't have gotten pregnant with a brat I hate!"

"Please stop!"

"I hate that brat! Don't you walk away from me because I've not finished!"

There's a struggle then a woman's scream and everything goes black…

The merchant, his daughter and the servants filed slowly by to shed their own tears for the recently deceased. But there was one among the mourners whose eyes were dry. There was one among the mourners whose heart was stone, whose soul was cold, and whose smile was deceiving. She set her eyes on the weeping Hesperus and schemed. Hesperus mourned the death of his wife with a broken heart but at the urgings of his family and friends, he wed again. But alas it was to his wife's elder sister, Florencia, a vain and twisted woman but with enough cunning to pass off as pious.

She'd always been secretly in love with Hesperus and deeply envied her that feeling became utter loathing when she'd found out her sister would become a mother.

The woman was cruel to the young Eliana and made no intent on hiding her disgust towards her.

"Let me be clear on one thing: I hate children, don't expect me to have any with your father. Though maybe I should just so they can make your life miserable. You don't want any trouble from me do you?"

"No ma'am."

"Don't you start crying!"

And that's how it was for the poor child.

* * *

 _65 AD_

However she reckoned without the young Eliana who even in child hood showed the promise of a beauty that would far outshine her own. She's twelve now. Unaware of the great journey that lay ahead of her.

"What a graceful little dancer isn't she?" the servants crooned.

"Her dear mother was just the same."

"Was there ever such a pretty child?"

"When she grows up she'll be a beauty."

Soon Eliana's beloved father was set to embark on a business trip.

"My little sunchild what might those dreams be?"

"The same ones I've always had: to travel the world, have my own adventure and lots of friends."

"Some dreams do come true."

"I hope so with all my heart."

"If anyone deserves it it's you my daughter, you're gentle and honest."

Sadly came the sorrowful day everything was turned upside down for the merchant's daughter.

"Father how I envy you: sailing to such adventure in other lands."

"Not just simple travel my child, but to trade and add a little to our homeland's culture and tradition by sharing it with other worlds."

The girl ties a long ribbon to tie gently around her father's wrist. "Wear it to bring you safely home."

They hug once before her leaves.

"I must go." he said to his daughter kissing her forehead.

From the window tops, Florencia watched and cursed her. The child in her eyes was her rival, a vile reminder of the first wife. She privately summoned a hunter as way to do away with the child days later.

"I order you to take Eliana to the docks. Take care of her. Make sure she doesn't come back!" she growled, "And bring me back her heart as proof of her demise."

The hunter reluctantly agreed and left with the child lying that her father would soon return.

"His ship is pulling up to the docks this very moment."

Eliana was just so happy she rushed to the pier not noticing how early nor why it was suspiciously empty.

Father! Father!

She doesn't see the hunter get closer and closer more ominously until she turns around and see the large knife glinting in his hand.

"What're you doing?!"

"Following orders."

"Don't! Please let me go!" she pleaded, "I'll run away to the village and never come back!"

The hunter soon faltered. "No, I cannot. Forgive me, but I cannot do what was asked of me. Your stepmother Florencia – she's mad jealous of your beauty!"

Eliana shivered, she knew her stepmother never liked her yet didn't think it'd come to this. "No, there must be some mistake…"

"There is no mistake!" The hunter replied, "But sadly I cannot let you leave either."

So he instead sold the frightened child to slave traders where she was soon given to some awful people in Crete.

"The answer is actually quite simple yet I'll tell it directly to your face: Nature has been far too generous to you. It has blessed you with astonishing beauty, well-honed wit and effortless grace." said her new mistress.

Doubtful, Eliana thought.

"Qualities all too visibly present in you now if only some of the slow-witted folk would recognize my own as the better options instead of yourself. To balance it out the scales that have been unfairly tipped in your favor it is only right that I treat you as what you are – my inferior."

Head wilted, the Greek let herself to be led into the servant's quarters. This was a _mistake_. This wasn't for her. They had the wrong girl. But the new circumstances were far too grim to be a dream.

In the new household, her new masters' daughter, Ilithya, was spoiled and domineering. Eliana kept to herself mostly, but Ilithya took every opportunity to humiliate the Greek child.

"Her clothes are too pretty, she can't do chores wearing that! You're Greek and an orphan aren't you?" she sneered at the other little girl, "And orphans are supposed to be dirty!" And she deliberately throws mud on Eliana.

From then on, she led the life of a slave waif, trying to survive long enough to return home once she's grown.

The women saw her as a despicable rival inferior to them and should be reminded of where 'her place' is.

While the men never knew her as another human being…someone with thoughts, hopes and feelings. Instead she was a gilded mask of sheer beauty something to be sought after, pursued and to be possessed like a prize or trophy!

At first it been fun and a little flattering in early childhood, but as she grew older Eliana learned there were awful disadvantages. That was her new life: the envious hostility of women and the greedy pursuit of men. Yet in her heart Ella struggled to remain the same and she remembered her mother's advice. "Have courage and be kind."

It would be three long years before she would find her own destiny. One she never even dreamed possible. Now a confused maiden of fifteen, Eliana escapes and climbs aboard a ship which in a few days would soon reach Alexandria…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Arc 1 Alexandria: The long journey

_**69 AD**_

Those three years Eliana lived as a slave had been spent in rags, ashes and silent planning. All she wanted was a way to return home until the day she found what she need most: friendship.

During this time, the armies of the great Roman Empire conquered all before them, even the port of Alexandria in Egypt; the city there was full of secrets and intrigue. The governor, Tiberius, fearful that the Jewish rebellion would spread, ordered the crackdown on the Jews and Christians.

Soon enough the ship reached the Egyptian city Alexandria and now she had a chance of returning home.

"It's almost too good to be true. But the question is will I be brave enough to go in there by myself? Perhaps I ought to keep out of sight just a little longer." she mumbled.

Eliana had a worn, dark blue shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders to protect her from the sun and from being recognized.

But she wasn't the only new arrival in the docks. Not too far away two little girls, refugees from Galilee disembarked into port. The first one was the eldest of at least nine years old with beige brown hair and coffee colored eyes by name Rebecca. Her younger sister, Leah, of seven had curly dark brown locks and eyes.

They'd been sent by their father to stay with his friend Samuel while he joins the rebellion against the Romans.

Well what have we here? A voice said picking them up by the back of their clothes when they stood by a fruit stand. It was a centurion, one with brown eyes and olive skin. That's what you are refugees.

He was distracted by a grey parrot that fluttered and squawked in his face, causing him to drop the girls.

Once on the ground the children took off, passing a distracted Eliana. Unfortunately she bumped right into the soldier's chest.

"Uh-oh!" Eliana whimpered, once she saw what she collided with.

"The big uh-oh!" The centurion said determinedly stomping over, only to slip on a discarded fruit.

"Brutacus!"

The moment the soldier turned at the sound of his name, Eliana took the chance to run off and duck under a table. She sat still and listened.

"What's going on here?" The same voice that addressed the soldier demanded.

"Two- no, three refugee girls sir! Th-they were stealing fruit!"

Carefully Eliana lifted the cloth to peek out. She could see the centurion from before still on the ground, his helmet had fallen off and he was being glared down on by a short man in green followed by two other soldiers. He was dumpy had a grey mustache/beard and a rather sleazy disposition.

"Well, what are you sitting around for?"

Brutacus grinned sheepishly and held out his hand to be helped up. Eliana let the cloth fall and took her chance to sneak away.

The little girls in the meantime, scurried by in time to hear a man say: "Nice doing business with you too. And don't forget to tell your friends have them ask for Samuel the silversmith from Delta quarter."

"It's him!" The older girl cried.

For Samuel was a silversmith, he and his family were devoted believers in the stories of their people and of the Christ. He was a caring man with light brown hair eyes and beard. His only son Maccabeus or 'Macky' as they called him them was a bright boy with dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and his skin was tanned. Contrary to his father's more peaceful wishes he hopes aid in the cause against the Romans. But for now they could only give the two refugee girls' temporary shelter till they're reunited with their father.

Yet he had no way of knowing just how his life and that of another would intertwine with Eliana's destiny.

In another part of the port that day was Verus. He was of Iberian descent and the adopted son of Creon, the magistrate of Rome. However, the older man was in meetings of politics and this one year he had not much time for Verus just yet.

So the youth took it upon himself to explore the city alone this very day. First he borrowed some worn out cloths to look like a humble boy of the streets and climbed down his window. Then sneaking down the backstreets so that none of the servants would spot him.

However he noticed some soldiers approaching so he ducked into a T-shaped alley to avoid them, but noticed he wasn't the only one in the vicinity and he couldn't afford to be spotted.

Eliana had been backing down path only to be suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an alleyway. Naturally, she panicked and screamed behind her captor's hand.

"Shh! Not a word!" He whispered loudly.

Once the soldiers marched past their hiding place, the frightened young woman struggled free. She cried out and fell backwards, forcing the cloth she used as a makeshift hood to fall over her eyes. When Eliana looked up it was into the eyes of a young man.

He was about a year or two older than her with auburn hair, olive green eyes and medium skin tone

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The young Greek said nothing she only stood up and watched him unsurely.

"Just like the Romans. Not caring if they're in anyone's way or if they hurt someone."

"They were probably going somewhere very important." she said softly.

"Doubt it." The youth grumbled then remembered, "Wait, what's your name?"

She dropped her gaze. "Eliana. Daughter of the sun."

"Tell me Eliana, what does have to do to get in your good graces?" Verus asked her with a smile he hoped was charming.

Instantly, she tensed up. Many women envied her for her beauty, however the last thing she wanted was to be attractive to men – due to bad experiences involving repercussions from her former masters.

"For one thing, stop assuming that I shall like you immediately when we only just met, I scarcely know you." she said candidly, it was best that he starts getting used to the idea. "Let alone your name. Almost as if you barely know how to treat a woman."

"Like a princess."

"No, with true kindness and respect."

"You're not at all like the other girls." He said in mild surprise.

Seeing that he was undeterred, Eliana began to back away.

"No, no. I can't speak to anyone now, please understand!"

"Eliana, wait! All I want to do is talk to you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Macky and his family risk their safety and defy the Romans by taking the sisters into their home. However, the two girls overhear a discussion between Samuel and Diana the same night and sneak out, not wanting to burden them. When they're are captured, Macky reminds his family how Jesus demonstrated his power with a Miraculous Catch of Fish before calling his followers to leave everything and follow him. This motivates Samuel to help Macky spring a daring raid on the prison to free the girls.

Sometime during the night, Eliana had been hiding on the rooftops and unable to remain another night in the streets climbed into the hayloft of one house. She didn't know this was the home of Macky and his parents.

Later, the group related the tale of the little girls' rescue to Diana, Samuel's wife and Macky's mother. She was a lovely woman with olive skin, copper eyes and hair.

"Don't be mad at them. They only did it to save us." Leah insisted to Diana.

The older woman said nothing she just kept her hands on her hips.

"We'll be going now." Rebecca murmured somberly, ushering her sister to the door. But before they could open it, Diana placed her hands on their shoulders.

"The only place you're going is to bed."

The youngsters went upstairs but a surprise was waiting for Macky in the hayloft when he opened the door. He was just saying goodnight to Rebecca and Leah only to gasp and stop short.

"What's the matter?"

Rebecca and Leah walked over then paused when they saw what made Macky stop in his tracks.

"Who is _she_?" Rebecca questioned, making a face.

Behind them the grown-ups looked in and noticed their visitor too. Diana walked in and gently adjusted the blanket on Eliana.

"You think she-"

"Shhh, shh! We don't want to wake her." Samuel put a finger to his lips. "Come on, we'll figure something out in the morning."

And he silently shut the door, allowing the young woman to sleep in. Tomorrow, she would awaken, not knowing she would make her first few friends in three lonely years.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay everyone, I'm almost out of college and the paperwork is nightmarish, will try to update when I'm able to. In the meantime don't forget to review.**_


	3. New friends

**Chapter 1: Friends in high places**

The following morning Eliana awoke to the warm sunlight and the sounds of the busy streets outside. Which meant the residents of the house must be awake by now and would soon discover her presence.

Swiftly, she headed downstairs, in the kitchen she could see a woman and child with their backs to her. With careful footsteps, she passed by; perhaps if she could escape a back window somewhere…

Except Eliana hadn't counted on Leah, who nearly walked into her.

"G-good morning." The older girl gasped out.

"Are you a princess?" Leah suddenly asked.

"N-no, I'm not." Eliana gasped.

Behind them, Diana and Rebecca walked out with the morning meal and from where Leah appeared, Samuel and Macky emerged.

"I see our guest is awake." Diana remarks.

"What's your name?" Samuel asked Eliana gently.

"Eliana. It's Greek for Daughter of the Sun."

"And how did you wind up in the hayloft?"

The young woman dropped her gaze, twisting a part of her hair. "It's… kind of a long story."

Diana placed a kindly hand on her shoulder, leading her to the table. "You're more than welcome to share your story and breakfast with us."

They sit down for breakfast, all intrigued to hear her tell her tale. Eliana felt it best to begin with the truth, hoping they would help direct her to Greece perhaps to return home.

"When I was still a young child, my mother Dulcea was in an accident and died. My father, Hesperus, a wealthy merchant soon remarried to her sister Florencia, who'd become my new stepmother. Soon my father departed on a business voyage leaving me with her. Not long afterwards she sent me and the huntsman to the docks, where he'd intended to do away with me. The hunter spared me but he said he couldn't let me go, so instead he sold me into slavery and I was sent to some horrible people in Crete. I couldn't escape for three years until I stowed away on a ship that brought me here to Alexandria."

"Where are you from exactly?" Macky asked her.

"Athens, Greece."

"She's a Greek?!" Rebecca exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"Hush now." Diana settled her.

"Please, I don't want to impose. I'm a victim of the Romans like many others and my people."

She wasn't exaggerating. Many Greeks had good reason to hate the Romans, since they've devastated their homes, robbed temples and public buildings, decimated the population and brought many Greeks to Rome as slaves.

"I-If you let me stay, I'll gladly help Diana keep the house – I can wash, cook and sew."

"Can you?" Diana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, yes I can sew. And…" this one she'll have to see to it, "I promise to try and respect your customs and beliefs during the time of my stay here."

* * *

On this very day, another newcomer had arrived to Alexandria – a new friend, though she didn't know it yet. She was a Roman and a young one at that. She wore a white tunic top and skirt, golden bracelets, anklets and circlet complete with emeralds as decoration. She had tanned skin, pink lips, malachite green eyes and minty green eye-shadow. Her hair was earthy brown and drawn up in a large hair bun style save for two loose strands.

She'd been riding her house through the city without a worry in the world. But then a rat scurried out of a dark corner and bared its teeth at the approaching horse. Spooked, the stallion reared up, almost throwing the girl off. The Roman preteen grabbed onto the saddle just in time only to hold on for dear life as her horse started running.

* * *

At the same time, Macky and the girls were driving through town.

"Macky, have you ever wondered what they want?" asked Rebecca.

"Who the Romans? Easy, they want to rule the whole world."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

Macky patted the horse pulling the cart they were on. "Yes, but maybe it's better to rule than be ruled over."

"Doesn't seem very natural." Eliana comments.

"HELP! HELP!"

Just then, the horse with the Roman girl sped by.

"It looks like a runaway!" Eliana cried.

Thinking fast, Macky quickly unhatched the horse from the wagon and went after them

"Macky, be careful!" Rebecca called, only to see he hadn't heard her, "As if you ever listen to me"

Macky soon caught up to the frightened horse taking its reins. "Whoa, boy! Whoa!"

Once he took them, the horse halted but the abrupt stop sent the Roman girl flying off into the mud with a shriek. Macky's horse nibbled on the girl's skirt, much to her chagrin as she pushed it away.

"Are you alright?"

The girl pushed herself up with her hands, turning her head to glare at him. "Am I alright?! What do you-?"

Macky got a good look at her face and grinned. The girl looked at him, then blushed.

"Er, I'm fine. Fine. But my dress isn't. Who are you?"

"I'm Maccabeus or Macky. My mother is a dressmaker in the Delta quarter. She could make you another dress."

"Oh it's nothing. But I'll have them give you a good reward for this."

"A reward? Well thanks, but I wouldn't take it not for something like this."

Rebecca then walked up to Macky and tugged at his sleeve urgently

"Macky! Look she's a Roman!" She hissed.

"But of course I'm a Roman!" The older girl confirmed indignantly, "You make it sound like it's something to be ashamed of!"

Rebecca stood firmly. "Well around here it's…"

Macky interrupts her. "Rebecca, shhh!" He then turned to the girl, "We have to go now, be careful."

The girl watched them leave than smiles indulgently. _He didn't seem so bad_. She thought.

What they didn't know was that this Roman young lady was the niece of Governor Tiberius. Not long after consulting with her uncle on the area, she left for the Delta quarter ghetto in search of Macky's home. She arrived to find Diana and Eliana cleaning some ornaments.

"Excuse me, do you have a son named Macky?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Diana said with a smile.

"Then I'm looking for you."

"Me?" Diana asked in surprise

Eliana looked over curiously. Wasn't that the same girl from this afternoon?

"You are a dressmaker aren't you?" The girl continued, "I'd like a new dress."

"Mother, I already found the fabric you – Macky stopped when he saw the Roman girl.

"When I met you I was covered in mud."

"That was _you_?"

From behind some drapes, Rebecca glared out. Diana notices before addressing her son. "Macky, your new friend…"

"Portia."

"Portia tells me she wants a new dress. But why would a Roman walk all the way to the Delta quarter for something like that?"

"Let's say I want something… a little more 'modern' than what the palace tailors do."

"The palace you say?" Eliana questions

Diana looks equally surprised.

Portia nodded, "My uncle is Governor Tiberius."

"Why don't you go later to the palace so that you may take my measurements later?" Portia offered, setting a bag with coins onto the counter.

"Later… to the palace…no problem. Eliana and I will do so." Diana confirmed.

Rebecca pushed aside the drapes and stepped out before a crash got their attention. They rushed outside the shop to see two soldiers destroying the candle-maker's wares.

"No please! Why are you doing to this to me?" The man cried.

Eliana looked to left and saw two annoyingly familiar faces. "Oh no, not those two again." she mumbled.

It was the burly soldier Brutacus and the sleazy, portly man from the shipping docks Eliana had seen when she first arrived to Alexandria.

"Show him!" The dumpy man in green told Brutacus.

The soldier held a tablet out for the candle maker to see

"This is a list of merchants," the dumpy man explained. "Brutacus places a check next to your name when you've paid your taxes. And as you can see, there isn't one next to your name."

"But I did pay, a month ago!"

His answer did not please the dumpy man who raised a hand threateningly…

"Tobias!" Portia's voice stopped him.

Startled, the dumpy man – Tobias- dropped his hand and spun around. "P-Portia what are you doing in the Delta quarter?" He asked.

"I came for my dress remember?"

 _She knows him?_ Eliana raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing to this man?" Portia demanded Tobias. "He said he already paid."

"This – this- this is another tax! Tobias quickly invented, "For candles!"

"Candles?"

"Oh yes, your uncle has them pay new taxes. For benefit of the city of course. If someone doesn't pay, they clearly don't have any respect for your uncle. And we can't allow that, can we?"

"I suppose not." Portia said, rolling her eyes.

She turned away and walked back to the others, who were all staring with different expressions of disbelief.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked in confusion, "He didn't pay his candle tax."

"Surely, you don't believe that?" Eliana whispered.

Portia said nothing, she only walked away. But she looked doubtful. Should she have done something?

* * *

In the shop, Macky and Eliana were helping Diana with the fabrics.

Rebecca scorned, "I can't believe you're making a dress for that girl."

"Why not? Portia is a customer and she paid like everyone else."

"She's a _Roman_ customer! Didn't you see what the Romans did to the candle maker?"

Macky insisted. "Rebecca not all Romans are like that!"

"Neither are the Greeks!" Eliana said earnestly.

"Yes, but neither of them are like us either!"

Her words made Eliana swallow uncertainly.

"Macky, I remember when Father told us the story of Samson and Delilah…."

Rebecca told a tale of how the warrior Samson in love with a philistine named Delilah and how she soon betrayed him to his enemies by revealing his weakness. If his hair was cut he'd lose his strength. And that was what happened, Samson thought he could escape like always but when his hair had been cut he was detained. The Philistines blinded and imprisoned him. Time passed and his hair began to grow. One day, the Philistine leaders assembled in a temple and summon Samson so that people can gather on the roof to watch. They used to fear Samson but now they wanted to mock him. Once inside the temple, Samson, his hair having grown long again, asks the servant who is leading him to the temple's supporting pillars if he may lean against them. The strong man then prayed to his god for his strength once more so he may finish his enemies. And that's what happened. Samson bent with all his might so that the temple fell on the lords and all the people who were in it.

"Well that was a fun story."

"And a little sad." Eliana added.

"Rebecca, the Romans are not the Philistines."

"Maybe, but if I were you I wouldn't let Portia near my hair."

Later Diana, Macky and Eliana were at the palace for Portia's measurements.

"I don't think I like this color." Portia said unsurely.

"Tis a shame, you look lovely in it." Eliana sincerely complimented.

Portia replied distractedly. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say."

Diana turned to her son and to her temporary assistant, "Macky, Eliana…"

"Yes, we'll go to the cart to bring more fabric."

Eliana only nodded silently.

Minute afterwards, they walked back with the fabric only to hear raucous, wicked laughter coming from one of the rooms. They look inside to see Brutacus and Tobias – or as Macky nicknamed him: Toadie- with many piles of money.

Toadie gloated. "We're going to be very rich!"

Brutacus added. "It's perfect we charge taxes for Governor Tiberius and a little more for us."

"You mean to say _lots_ more!"

Macky scowled. Eliana gasped silently and turned to leave but as she took teen steps forward she bumped into someone – again!

To her surprise, it was someone she hadn't expected to run into in the palace of all places: Verus.

"Oh, it's you."

"It seems like you're always bumping into people."

"You're the one who bumped into me." replied Eliana, not hiding her irk.

Macky looked over, puzzled, Eliana, you know this…?

He took me by surprise they I arrived to the city.

Don't give me that look. Verus protested noticing the suspicious look on Macky's face, I still take lessons…

"So you're an apprentice!"

"In a manner of speaking…" Verus answered with a flush.

"Do they…do they treat you well?"

"Uh, better than I deserve. What about you?"

"The grown-ups and Macky here are fine. But the little ones they treat me as well as they're able…"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your doing."

"Nor yours either, I'll bet."

"It's not so very bad." Eliana said with a sad smile, "Others…others have it worse, I'm quite sure. We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?"

"Psst! Are you three eavesdropping?" Portia had just walked over to them.

"Toadie and Brutacus are lying about the taxes!" Macky told her,

"Impossible! Romans don't do that!" Portia said earnestly.

But then she heard Toadie – as Macky had adequately nicknamed Tobias –laugh.

"And his niece, so innocent. She believed in that candle tax story completely. How did we do in the delta quarter?"

"Almost the same as last week."

"What do you mean almost the same? It's clear what we did at the candle makers wasn't enough to make the others understand the message. Have you men visit the following night and this time destroy a dozen more shops! That should do it."

Portia heard enough. She drew back shamefaced.

"The shops of our friends. What do you think now?"

Portia said nothing, she only stared back as did Verus.

* * *

That evening in the silversmith's shop, Eliana and Macky told the others what had happened. Diana suggested they could pay since she has the gold Portia paid her with. Macky says they ought to fight them with Rebecca agreeing.

"You saw what they did to the candle maker we're artisans and sale people not warriors." Diana protested.

"If Father was here he'd know what to do." stated Macky

"He and Leah will return soon, but in the meantime I don't want -"

A knock from the door was heard. Macky brightened. "Right on time!"

He and Rebecca eagerly rush to the drapes, expecting to see Samuel only to find Portia and Verus waiting for them.

"Oh!"

"What're you two doing here?" Rebecca demanded angrily, "We already have enough trouble"

"Rebecca!" Diana scolded the child.

Portia spoke up, "WE came to see if we could help."

"Uh-huh." Rebecca sneered until Diana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come inside." Diana ushered them in

"If you want to help you've got to tell your uncle about Toadie's scheme." Macky said to Portia.

"He'll never believe me."

"Same with me." Verus added, looking at Eliana.

"Then they'll know we've been coming to the Delta Quarter." Portia chimed in. "There must be another way."

"Wait, why are we even talking to you two? You're both Roman!" Rebecca interjected.

"I'm also a human being who knows what's right and what's not."

"Ha!" Rebecca scoffed.

"Hmm!" Portia folded her arms with a huff

Diana intervened, "I think it's time for story this one's about Peter who was a friend of Jesus."

It started when Peter went up on the flat roof to pray. It was about noon, and he was hungry. But while a meal was being prepared, he fell into a trance. He saw the sky open, and something like a large sheet was let down by its four corners. In the sheet were all sorts of animals, reptiles, and birds. Then a voice said to him, "Get up, Peter; kill and eat them."

"No, Lord," Peter declared. "I have never eaten anything that our Jewish laws have declared impure and unclean." But the voice spoke again: "Do not call something unclean if God has made it clean." The same vision was repeated three times. Then the sheet was suddenly pulled up to heaven.

Peter was very perplexed. What could the vision mean? Just then the men sent by Cornelius found Simon's house. Standing outside the gate, they asked if a man named Simon Peter was staying there.

Meanwhile, as Peter was puzzling over the vision, the Holy Spirit said to him, "Three men have come looking for you. Get up, go downstairs, and go with them without hesitation. Don't worry, for I have sent them."

So Peter went down and said, "I'm the man you are looking for. Why have you come?"

They said, "We were sent by Cornelius, a Roman officer. He is a devout and God-fearing man, well respected by all the Jews. A holy angel instructed him to summon you to his house so that he can hear your message." So Peter invited the men to stay for the night.

Rebecca interrupted, "Wait, Cornelius was a soldier wasn't he? Like the men that killed Jesus. Why would he tell Peter to visit him?"

"That's right why?" asked Portia.

The next day he went with them, accompanied by some of the brothers from Joppa. They arrived in Caesarea the following day. Cornelius was waiting for them and had called together his relatives and close friends. As Peter entered his home, Cornelius fell at his feet and worshiped him. But Peter pulled him up and said, "Stand up! I'm a human being just like you!" So they talked together and went inside, where many others were assembled. Peter told them, "You know it is against our laws for a Jewish man to enter a Gentile home like this or to associate with you. But God has shown me that I should no longer think of anyone as impure or unclean."

"So they ate and talked together as friends." Diana finished.

"But then the Romans changed their mind, came back and destroyed everyone's shops."

Portia silently shook her head at the little girl's snide retort.

"I better go I never should have come." She got up and left for the doorway.

"Portia, wait!" Macky ran after her.

Verus got up, pauses then looks back at Eliana. "I better go after her, it's not safe to have her wandering alone. And for the moment, I'm her babysitter."

Back inside, Diana sternly put her hands on the wooden table and stared straight at Rebecca.

"What? She didn't understand the moral of the story." Rebecca retorted.

"It wasn't meant for her, it was for you."

Outside, Macky and Verus had caught up with Portia

"Don't go yet."

"There's no sense in me staying"

"Yes there is I've got a plan." Macky told her eagerly, holding her hands.

* * *

With their help that evening they entered palace, Diana distracted Toadie while Macky, Rebecca and Eliana searched for the tablet. They hadn't searched far when footsteps approached, Macky hastily pushed Rebecca into a large urn, Eliana behind some crates while he leaped to hang on to the chandelier.

Fortunately in the same urn, Rebecca found exactly what they were looking for. Once the coast was clear, Macky took the tablet and put a check next to each of the merchants name on the tablet. And right in the nick of time, Toadie returned, noticed the changes in the tablet before getting into a fight with Brutacus.

Macky, Eliana and Rebecca took this as their chance to slip out.

"Looks like Toadie won't bring us trouble for a while." Macky told the girls.

"Hey you!" They were spotted by the soldiers making them run.

They fled outside close to the entrance only to be blocked off by soldier's spears.

"Well what have we here? Thieves?"

"Let them go!" A familiar voice ordered.

The soldiers stood at attention when they saw Portia.

"They're my friends, aren't you?"

Macky smiled then stepped back to hold Rebecca's shoulders. Eliana smiled, mouthing 'yes' modestly.

"Are you?" Portia asked once more

Rebecca nodded.

Not long afterwards, the three were on the cart with Diana, who then held hands with Portia.

"Ready to go?"

"Just as soon as I know if Rebecca still thinks the same of Romans and Greeks."

Rebecca shook her head.

"You know what? I don't either. See you all soon?" Though her eyes were on Macky.

"Sooner than you think." Macky replied and he looked pointedly at Eliana, who was saying goodbye to Verus.

Finally the small group exited the gates on wagon as Portia and Verus stood at the entrance-way waving goodbye to them.

"You haven't told her who you truly are?" Portia asked Verus

"No, I'll tell her when I'm ready."

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. True heroes, sweet freedom

**Chapter 3: True heroes, sweet freedom**

Days later, Macky and the family take a risk by giving shelter to two men they think are fugitive rebels, brothers Caleb and Aaron. Caleb was fair skinned, had light brown hair streaked with grey, sea green eyes and a visible scar on his left cheekbone. Aaron was dusky with darker hair and eyes and was currently very sick, with Diana and Eliana nursing him. Macky tells the story of Rahab to Portia, teaching her about caring for strangers. When the sickness looks serious, the story of how Peter raised Tabitha back to life encourages Caleb never to give up hope for his brother. It's not until Diana sees Rebecca and Leah playing with a small piece of ice Portia had brought over earlier that sparks an idea needed to cool down Aaron's burning fever. That same evening, disguised as musicians, Macky and Samuel venture into the Governor's palace to bring back ice from a lavish Roman banquet in honor of a Roman envoy, where Portia and Verus learn something important.

"If the Romans figure out it was us!" Samuel began worriedly

"Father, they're freedom fighters like us!"

"And there are two of them at full strength." Diana interrupted.

"The fever has broken." Eliana chimed in to Caleb, "Your brother is going to be just fine."

Overcome, the man threw his arms around the two women. "Thank you, thank you all."

And he ran to his brother's side.

"Macky! Eliana!" Rebecca suddenly cried in a loud whisper, "Portia and Verus are here!"

"Don't let them in!" Samuel insisted.

Right at that same moment, an out of breath Verus stumbled in past Rebecca, holding his knees to catch his breath.

"Trouble… bad!" Verus gasped out.

Behind him, Portia quickly darted inside. "You must listen all of you!" she pleaded, looking very much worried. "Your friend with the scar, his sick brother…I think, they're thieves!"

Eliana froze. Could Portia be right? Did they help the wrong men by mistake?

Samuel didn't seem to think so. "N-nonsense Portia they're not thieves –" he looked at Diana then back at Portia and Verus. "They're f-friends of ours!"

Verus stood up, "They are! One injured, and one with a scar! They robbed a caravan the day before and Brutacus chased them here to the delta quarter!"

"I find that hard to believe," Diana began diplomatically

" _I don't_." Macky retorted harshly. "Look from the palace."

The boy had gone over to Caleb's knapsack and pulled out a gold goblet. Everyone reacted with alarm. Macky continued to rummage through the sack, "And there are gems too a-and Father's silver."

"And very nice silver it is." Caleb's voice cut in.

Everyone spun around to see him holding a short sword threateningly at them. "Be wise and don't move."

Rebecca and Leah ran to Diana and Eliana in fright. Shivering, Eliana held Verus' hand, which he squeezed back reassuringly. However he nudged Portia towards the back door in hopes she would get help.

The girl rushed to open the door only to find Aaron holding up a dagger to her face! He took her wrist and pulled her back into the house.

"Let me go!"

"And lose our ticket out of town? I don't think so."

The thieves took the group as their prisoners, hoping to use Portia as the means to open the city gates. However the soldiers were closing the gates and every store by orders of the governor so that the thieves wouldn't escape. Samuel convinces the tense criminals that they can still get away by using a small boat he owned by the lighthouse.

It was evening by the time the small cart was approaching the docks.

Samuel pointed, "There behind the rocks. And one more thing you'll have to bribe the lighthouse guard."

Caleb raised eyebrows "Bribe? For what?"

Samuel elaborates, "If you don't, he'll alert the other soldiers patrolling the docks and he would capture you before you even reach your destination."

"No problem," boasted Aaron. "We'll bribe him using _your_ silver."

"He won't accept it from you. He only trusts me or Diana."

"Fine." Aaron turns to Diana. "Start walking."

"Take the girls with you, don't leave them here." Samuel beseeched before walking over to his wife.

"Are you sure?" Diana whispered.

"We'll be alright. Don't worry." He leans in to whisper into her ear disguised as an embrace, "Whatever it takes: escape!"

Macky, Samuel and Verus were helping Caleb move the rocks to reach the boat. In the meantime the girls were climbing up the steps to the top of the famous lighthouse of Alexandria.

"How much do we have to go on?" whined Leah.

"We're almost there." Diana responded then turns to Aaron, "We'll go first, you'll scare him."

Quickly the girls climbed upwards through the trapdoor leading to the top, awakening the keeper of the lighthouse. He was stout man with light brown hair and mustache in a white and tan tunic.

"Thomas, we need your help." Diana told the man.

Soon as she was up, Diana slammed the trapdoor down in Aaron's face and pushed the latch in place. Then she gave the keeper two pieces of silver. "Here. Don't let him in and in an emergency, how do get down from here?"

"There's a rope," he pointed to her left.

"From this height?" Eliana whimpered.

"Oh no, not another rope!" Rebecca facepalmed.

"Isn't there another way?" Portia asked.

"Yes if you've got wings." answered Thomas.

The trapdoor was slammed into again and again by the angry thief. That was their cue to hurry down.

"Remember girls, don't look down!" Diana urges them.

Leah went first followed by Rebecca, then Portia and Eliana. Diana was already climbing down by the time Aaron used his dagger to cut through the trapdoor only to get hit in the face with a stick by Thomas.

Eliana shivered and tried her best to focus on the rope and her grip on it to climb down safely. One wrong move could spell her end.

"Hey look at all the sails!" Leah's voice called from below.

From her view, she could see several ships fast approaching. Eliana, however, shook her head and continued climbing down.

Above them, Diana glances up and sees Aaron, who had begun to cut the rope!

"Leah, Rebecca! There's not time for the ladder go through the window! Eliana, Portia, you too!"

The girls obeyed climbing through one of the many windows of the lighthouse. Briefly Eliana loses her footing and almost falls but Portia and Leah grabbed at her hands and pulled her inside. Diana followed seconds later.

They were back on the boarded path but with no time to catch their breath. Aaron was already hurrying down towards them.

"All of you onto the wagon, now!" Diana urges them onto a small wagon that's commonly used to drag large object upwards to the lighthouse. They all climbed aboard and pushed it down the ramp. Their quick descent lead outside towards a group of soldiers!

Fortunately the women leapt off the wagon just before it crashed, sending the gathered soldiers into the water.

Portia gasped, "That was Tobias with them!"

"You mean the scheming oaf?" Eliana questioned. "What's he doing here?"

"What does it matter? We must hide!" Portia insisted.

Quickly they rushed to the corner of the lighthouse out of sight. But what neither of the separate groups knew was that a sinister plan was underway. After intelligence reports of refugee rebels entering the city by sea, Tiberius had ordered the famous lighthouse extinguished, which would endanger many innocent fishermen.

Macky, Samuel and Verus had finished moving the rocks to reveal the boat. Caleb took it and guided it in direction of the lighthouse to meet Aaron while the other three men followed on the cart.

"What took you so long?" Caleb asked his partner.

Aaron just looked into the boat. "Where's the loot?"

"Samuel!"

Diana and the girls rushed to the men and embraced them.

"Are you alright?" Samuel asked them.

"How polite." Aaron sneered pulling out his dagger, "You brought our silver."

But as he approached, the area suddenly became dark much to everyone's astonishment. "What just happened?"

"The light!" Portia pointed in shock.

"Someone doused the flame!" Verus exclaimed. "Without it, any ships approaching the docks will crash into the reefs!"

"And drown." Samuel added grimly.

Macky was the first to take action he ran to the lighthouse wall where some jars of oil were located. Samuel went over to aid his son in opening it. Perhaps they could ignite a flame just enough to guide the ships.

"I forgot the torch!" Macky suddenly cried.

"Here." To their grateful surprise Caleb held a lit torch out to them.

Quickly Macky took it to light the jars. He repeated the process with several ore jars with the flames as a guiding light for the ships.

"The biggest Hanukkah menorah!" Leah giggled.

The group observed proudly as the boas sailed by safely to the docks. Caleb watched with a smile before Aaron sourly turned to him.

"Come on Caleb, take the silver and let's get out of here before the soldiers return."

"No, Aaron." Caleb answered, "We'll leave, but the loot stays here."

"Caleb, why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your brother." Caleb responded then held a hand out to the group, "And _they_ saved your life! Now are you coming or not?"

The other man sighed in resignation and followed him down to the small boat.

Samuel walked over to the edge. "Caleb, Aaron, you've done the right thing this time. I hope that wherever you go you can do more."

Caleb chuckled, "We'll see Samuel. Good bye and thank you."

The other joined Samuel in watching them leave. None of them were aware of the other adventures in store for them within the following months.

* * *

It was almost a week after the lighthouse incident, Diana had gotten a job from the theater to create the costumes. She, Macky, Eliana and the younger girls were just sent back with the fabric after the theater director demanded they bring back lavender blue, not deep purple.

"We're going to have to double time now to get these costumes finished." Diana said ruefully after sending the youngsters to the docks for the right fabric.

From behind a pillar, Toadie was watching them in suspicion. Perhaps they were up to something, so he followed at a distance.

"This is a busy place so keep out of trouble and don't go too far OK girls?" Macky told them only to see Rebecca and Leah run on ahead of him. "Girls?"

"I…don't think they heard you completely." Eliana smiled.

The younger girls had running ahead only what they saw before them stopped them right in their tracks.

"Move it slave! The ship has to sail by sundown!"

A soldier was ordering weary slaves to carry heavy sacks onto a boat. But the children recognized one as an enslaved lady from Samaria they'd briefly befriended on their way to Alexandria by ship and who'd given them a small simple comb for good luck after hearing the girls' father was a freedom fighter.

Her name was Eisa, she was tall, middle aged with salt and peppered hair in a bun and sage green eyes and in worn green clothes.

"It's Eisa!" Leah gasped.

"There you are! No more running off!"

"Come on! Come on!"

The harsh bark of the soldier made Macky and Eliana turn around to see Eisa struggling with a heavy sack

"Get up slave!"

Leah impulsively tries to run to the older woman's aid but is held fast by her sister.

Eliana had noticed the younger girls' expressions. "Girls, do you know that poor woman?"

"She was on the ship that brought us here." Rebecca explained turning to face Macky and Eliana. Then she winced sympathetically at the sound of a whip being brought down.

"We have to do something!" Leah added.

Eliana looked up, and flinched a little as the soldier continued to crack his whip at Eisa. She felt the slaves' plight only too well; for it was not too long ago that she too had been a slave.

"Maybe I could distract the soldiers." offered Macky.

He turned and took one step before finding himself face to face with Toadie. Eliana froze in place, would he recognize her and the girls?

"Sir!" Macky grinned sheepishly, "We were just going to…"

"I know what you're doing!"

"Y-you do?"

"You're up to something in the theater! I'm going to find out what it is."

"Why, we're only working on costumes for the big play." Eliana interjected.

"The big play?" Toadie looked confused before perking up, "Oh yes. Of course I knew all about that all along. Now _get moving_." He ushered them away then muttered to himself. "Hmm. My invitation must've gotten lost.

The four were already walking away as Leah looked back at Eisa, who was trying hard not to fall under the strain of the sack.

* * *

That evening, the youngsters told Samuel and Diana about Eisa and the other slaves during a private meeting with friends. Among them were Sollie, a Nubian boy with his adoptive parents Miriam and Nathan.

"And we don't even have to take those slaves into our homes. We can send them off to Pelluseum where they'll be safe."

However their friends and neighbors are worried about the repercussions.

"Samuel, that's still asking a lot from us."

"But those slaves will die if we don't do anything." objected Rebecca.

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done!" Eliana protested, "This comes from the voice of experience."

"We have homes here, shops, we could lose everything if the Romans catch us freeing those slaves."

Samuel dropped his gaze in dismay.

Sollie's mother, Miriam, a stout women with warm dark green eyes joined in. "You might be right about that Tiggo, but I was brought up on a story many of you might know."

"Go ahead Miriam." Samuel nodded.

The woman challenges the naysayer by telling the story of Moses beating the Egyptian slave master, and giving up his status as a prince and all the luxuries to save the life of a slave.

"Moses was just a young man when he did that," Tiggo responded gravely, "Some of us are too old to throw away everything and start all over again."

"Uncle Tiggo's right," Diana agreed with a frown, "And Moses didn't have a family to worry about either."

Several began to leave despite Samuel pleading with them. Leah sorrowfully held the comb while Rebecca held her little sister close in quiet consolation.

It seemed like there would be no hope to help free the slaves but then Macky was hit with an idea.

* * *

Diana and the younger girls had gone to deliver the costumes for the play that would begin at night however the director still protested that the costumes were still all wrong.

That same day, the others had gone to rescue the slaves who are forced to work, shackled, in the Roman granary.

Nathan, Sollie's foster father, had strong build for a man in his early fifties grey hair, mustache and grey eyes.

He was driving the cart with a large cloth that hid Samuel, Macky, Sollie and Eliana.

"I don't know about this plan."

Samuel assured him. "It's going to be fine Nathan."

"Just go in there and do your thing."

While Nathan distracted the man at the front, the rest would sneak in. They stopped at a corner to know where the slaves were being kept. The sounds of grunts, sobs and tired groans reached their ears.

"That's the room alright, where the slaves grind the grain." Samuel whispered.

"How are we supposed to get past that guard?" questions Sollie.

Macky looked up to see a shelf containing sacks above the guard's head.

"I have an idea."

With Sollie's help, they dropped a little grain on the guard's head to get his attention before detaining him by dropping a heavy sack on him.

That done, they looked in to see three slaves hard at work – one of them was Eisa.

"Eisa?" Eliana questioned.

The older woman looked up in surprise at the sound of her name.

"We're friends of Leah and Rebecca" Macky elaborated as he went to free her.

Eliana nodded, "We've come to help."

"Thank you. Oh thank you," Eisa said to them, rubbing her sore arm.

Soon enough they guided the slaves outside into the cart. Macky went to check if the coast was clear only to spot Brutacus riding up to the granary and for the guard the boys had knocked out earlier run over to the centurion crying, "The slaves have escaped!"

"Brutacus alert!" Macky cried, jumping onto the wagon.

Samuel didn't to be told twice. Hang on everyone! He snapped the reins to drive away just as Brutacus turned the corner to see them leaving.

"There! After them!"

The cart sped through the busy street but Brutacus and the soldiers were gaining on them

"Quick, throw the barrels!" Macky indicated.

He, Sollie and Eliana started to push them into the path of their pursuers. It worked, in an effort to avoid the incoming barrels Brutacus and his group had crashed into several stalls.

"I think we lost them Nathan grinned then as he looked ahead he became afraid. Or maybe not!"

A few yards in front three soldiers stood in their path.

"Halt in the name of Rome!"

We're going to have to jump out!" Eliana pointed.

Macky and Sollie went first followed the freed slaves. Samuel and Nathan shrugged and jumped out of their seats. Which left the horse drawn cart as a runaway and enough to send the soldiers running.

"Hurry before they come back!" Samuel urged.

He went up to one house and began banging on the door for the residents to open for assistance. There was no answer, yet when he went to the second set of doors, a scowling Diana opened them.

"Diana! I—"

"Samuel Save it for later!" His wife chided, "Get in here all of you! Hurry!"

"A theatre? Are you crazy?!" Nathan demanded, "Every Roman in the city will be here tonight!"

"And it's the last place they would expect the slaves to be." Diana countered, "Now move it!"

They all walked inside, Diana glanced around carefully before close the door.

Back at the crash site the soldiers looked around for any sign of the escaped slaves.

"Someone must've let them in!" Try every door!

Diana led everyone down into the theatre basement where Rebecca and Leah were helping with the costumes. Their faces lit up when they saw a gently smiling Eisa.

"Eisa!" The girls ran into the older woman's arms

"Listen I know you said rescuing slaves is dangerous." Samuel tried explaining himself to Diana, "But the romans were going to work them to death in the granary! We couldn't just leave them-!"

"Samuel!" Diana interrupts him. "I got a plan."

* * *

That evening the play would soon begin. Luckily the costumes were finished in time and the director told Diana she could do whatever she wanted with the old ones.

Outside, Brutacus and Toadie were still searching or the missing slaves.

"Did you find them?"

"No sir, we searched the entire quarter."

"What about the theatre?"

"Oh I would search the theater tonight," Brutacus said uncomfortably, "All the top people in Alexandria are in there."

Toadie glared making Brutacus stammer.

He didn't know how right Brutacus was. Even the Governor of Alexandria himself was in attendance.

"I'm so glad you took time off to see our humble little production, Governor Tiberius."

The governor of Alexandra was a grave, tall pasty skinned man in his mid-fifties with deep set eyes and hollow cheeks.

"Yes, I had nothing else to do." Tiberius drawled unimpressed. He knew this was going to be a long night.

Down in the basement Toadie and Brutacus were snooping around.

"What's going on in here? Who are they?" Toadie demanded

"Er, background actors, sir." Diana elaborated, "I'm costuming them."

The slaves were disguised in the old costumes the director had rejected.

"This way everyone! You know the way just like in rehearsal." Diana led them out past a suspicious Toadie.

"With feeling!" joked Leah before being elbowed by Rebecca.

"I'll lead us to the back door," Diana murmured to the disguised slaves

"I can't see a thing in this mask!" One of the slaves whispered

"Neither can I." said another.

To their own concern and confusion, somehow they'd ended up on stage. The small eyeholes made it difficult for the slaves to see where they're going and as a result bumped into either the actors or into the props.

"I'm ruined! This is the greatest disaster in the history of the stage!" the director moaned.

To his great surprise, the usually stern governor was laughing heartily at the antics on stage.

"Well at least it's not boring!" Tiberius said with a guffaw.

The director looked sheepish. "Oh we are but- humble entertainers."

Luckily, the audience had enjoyed the hilarious happenings and applauded the performance as did the governor. Diana quickly guided the slaves to the stage exit before something else happened. Toadie took his chance to approach the governor.

"Excellency there's something funny going on."

"Of course there is, it's called a play."

"No, I'm talking about the escaped slaves. I think we need to seal off the whole theater right now!"

"Ridiculous, my friends are here!"

"He's got it in for this production governor." complained the director. "He was backstage earlier he almost ruined everything!"

Tiberius stared down on Toadie. "Tobias, this is exactly WHY you don't get invited anywhere."

"You mean my invitation wasn't lost?"

Tiberius shook his head darkly.

* * *

"That was a pretty good plan Diana." Samuel congratulated her.

"It didn't turn out quite the way I was hoping." "But as they say in the theater, sometimes you just have to _make it up as you go along_."

"Now we have make up how to get the slaves to pelluseum." Nathan reminded them.

"We don't mind walking." Eisa told them, "At least we're free."

"Maybe you won't have to walk." Macky pointed.

Approaching by cart was Diana's initially reluctant Uncle Tiggo.

"I heard what happened to your wagon," he said as he hugged his niece.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I could ask you the same question."

The slaves began to climb on the cart but Eisa stopped briefly to say goodbye to the young girls. Rebecca handed Eisa her comb.

"I thought I wouldn't see this again!" The older woman remarked in wonder.

"We said we'd give it back to you when you got free." Rebecca said brightly, "Well, now you _are_ free."

Eisa smiled warmly then handed the comb back to the girls. "You keep it, you've given me so much already."

Then the three friends tearfully embraced one last time before getting into the cart and departing for Pelluseum.

"Goodbye Eisa."

"Take care."

"Good luck to you." Eliana waved.

* * *

The group returned home but Macky looked a little downhearted.

"What's the matter?" Eliana asked, "Everything turned out alright."

"Yeah, but tomorrow the Romans will bring in more slaves." answered the young man, "Think people are ever going to change?"

"They can and _do_ change." Samuel spoke up. "Remember the story of Saul?"

He began to relate the tale of how Paul was changed on the Damascus Road for the better.

"Lives can be changed Macky, and it doesn't always take a miracle."

"Sometimes it takes only the simplest of things such as friendship." Eliana added.

That part was true. The escaped slaves and unknowingly Eliana herself were living proof.

 ** _To be continued_**


	5. Lost and found

**Chapter 4: Lost in Alexandria**

It had started out as an ordinary day, Verus had the rest of the afternoon off. He decided to pay Eliana and her friends a visit, knowing Portia would want to do the same he went out to look for her. There are advantages when one's foster Father had the governor as a close friend and ally. Besides, he could try and get advice from a female's viewpoint on perhaps… dare he say it so soon? Romancing Eliana.

The attraction from there no doubt, but love he was told would come later.

Portia's lessons were done for the day and had Macky's pet parrot Pontius on her arm. Verus had been on his way out when he saw her approach her Uncle's working place.

"Hello Uncle."

"What is it Portia?" The governor demanded, not bothering to look up from the scroll he was reading.

"Three questions. Is there any news of my father? When will I see him again? And must I keep studying with Lydia?"

Her stone-faced uncle answered coolly, "Answers: No. I don't know, and, of course."

"But Uncle…" Portia protests half-heartedly

Tiberius glanced at his niece then sat down. "I don't have time, Portia. The Jews in Judea are becoming agitated, and when that happens the Delta quarter…becomes restless." He intentionally clapped his palms together startling the bird on Portia's wrist.

Portia watched it fly upwards then looked back to her uncle. "Perhaps if you weren't so hard on them…"

"Hard? If I was even half as hard on them as I would in Rome," Tiberius emphasized, slammed his fist on the table, "There wouldn't be so much as buildings in that area. But never mind…" he took a few gold coins and dropped them onto Portia's hands. "Go buy yourself something."

"Yes Uncle." Portia sighed somberly.

"I have the same problem sometimes with my father. Verus consoled gently, "Except he and mother expect more from me."

"Sounds like we've got a lot in common than we thought." Portia noted morosely.

Maybe visiting their friends would cheer them both up.

* * *

However upon their arrival to the household, Diana tartly informs them that Macky, Eliana and the girls aren't there.

"I could wait for them," offered Portia as she picked some flowers.

Diana declined, her arms full of fabric. "I'm afraid not, I've much to do and frankly you're in the way."

"I could help you with your tasks if…"

Diana sighed and said firmly, "Surely you have your own chores in the palace or servants that do so for you!"

Portia sadly walked off dropping the flowers she had in her hands earlier. Verus watches her go before Diana turned to him.

"Was there something you wanted Verus?"

Verus had a small flashback referring to an early mistake he did with Eliana. He'd mainly tried to steal a kiss from her. Needless to say she wasn't happy.

 _"You- you have nerve! And here I thought you were different."_

 _"Easy, I just-"_

 _"You thought that me being an ex-slave was synonymous for a girl who's…" she couldn't even say the word, "Didn't you? I only worked away with chores, not sold myself out, thank you!"_

He wouldn't be surprised if Eliana ad mentioned it to her friends. The young man did his best to look sincerely apologetic. "I was just looking for – well, I've come to call on-"

"Eliana?" Diana questions irritably, "I already told Portia that she's not here at the moment."

"Alright. Alright." Verus caved, putting his hands up in defense, "I can see you're in no mood to talk right about now."

He heads for the back gateway, but was able to hear Diana speak to her friend Miriam. "What is it that Portia wants from us?"

"Tenderness, affection, a friendly face, a home away from home."

"And what of the young man Verus?"

"Well," Miriam's voice sounded amused. "He's probably sweet on Eliana. Which reminds me, isn't she a Greek - from what you've told me?"

"An escaped slave from Greece who only wants to find a way home. I have tenderness for my family and a friendly face for everyone. We're a home away from for Rebecca and Leah. How much of my time of my life do they expect me to give and to both a Roman AND a prying servant boy?"

"Diana, they're not just Romans." Miriam noted, "They're young people, far from their family. They need to feel they belong, to know that wherever they're from, someone cares. Like the story of Ruth and Naomi."

Naomi was Ruth's mother in law and Ruth was a woman from a country that was one of Israel's traditional enemies. But she married an Israelite - Naomi's son and joined his family. But then he died as did her brother-in-law and father-in-law. That's what had Naomi decide to return to er homeland: Bethlehem. Fond as she was of her two daughters-in-law, Naomi prepared to say good-bye to both of them. But Ruth showed unexpected loyalty and insisted on staying with her.

Miriam added, "Diana there is no better way to receive a stranger, they could be like your family if you decide to open your heart."

"I don't know if there is space in my heart and home for Portia or Verus." Diana admitted solemnly.

Verus drops his gaze dolefully and leaves to follow Portia. As a possible older brother figure, he had to watch her and she shouldn't be wandering the streets alone.

What would it take for Macky's family to see they weren't a big a threat as the rest of the Romans?

* * *

In the meantime, Macky and the younger girls were at the docks. Rebecca had been admiring some fabric before noticing her little sister wasn't in view. She ran up to Macky, "Have you seen Leah?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"Eliana?" They both asked.

But the older girl shook her head, "I haven't seen her."

They start searching and calling then surprisingly run into Portia and Verus at the next corner.

"Something wrong?" asked Verus.

"Leah's missing."

Macky advised, "We have to find my father, he'll know what to do."

* * *

Back at the shop, Samuel gave out the instructions. "Diana search the canopic street. Macky and I will go to the market and the closer streets. Eliana to the docks, Rebecca stay here in case she comes back."

The small group splits then Portia spoke up, "What about me? What can I do?"

Samuel looked irked, "Portia please, return to your palace. You too, Verus."

"But I know the city, I know Leah. I can help you."

"Thank you." Samuel said through gritted teeth. "We can take care of our family."

Verus balled his hands into fists but said nothing. The last thing he wanted was to make himself and Portia look bad.

Portia became stubborn. "Since I'm not a part of your family, there's nothing you can do to stop me or Verus from looking for OUR friend."

Samuel is taken aback briefly. Portia storms off.

Verus catches up to Eliana to try to apologize, "Wait, Eliana you were right."

The Greek girl said nothing, she just looked wary. The older boy shrugged and walks off in resignation. Macky tries to go after them but is grabbed by his father.

"They're Romans, what do they care about a lost little Jewish girl?"

"That reminds me of a story Jesus told when someone asked him who is my neighbor?"

He begins to recount the parable of the Good Samaritan to his father as they search for Lea. The wind was starting to blow rather hard. So much that already many people were preparing for a possible storm.

"I know and Jesus asked which of the three men the injured man's neighbor was?" Samuel related.

"And somebody answered the one who was kind to him. And Jesus said go now and do the same. Portia and Verus were trying to do the same we would in the same situation."

"The right thing."

Diana ran up to them, "A fruit seller said Leah was seen leaving the market."

* * *

Meanwhile Leah was lost in the chaotic back streets of Alexandria. She'd followed a man she thought looked like her father Daniel only to be disappointed upon finding out he wasn't. Then she was sidetracked by a street performance and ended up further than she'd intended.

She tried climbing some crates to stand on a wall, hoping to spot her sister and friends only to lose her footing. A Roman lady in her sixties caught Leah in time. "You shouldn't be in this part of town little one. Bad things happen to children here."

"You can see me?"

"Yes I can."

"Oh." Leah's fell briefly, "Can you take me home?"

"Yes, I'll take you where you're going." The woman took her hand and gently led her into the streets then in front of a wooden gate. "We'll just make a quick stop first."

The woman knocked on the door and it was opened by a rough man.

"Here's another one for you!" The woman scorned, shoving Leah inside.

"Hey!" Leah cried as she was snatched up.

"I'll tell Tobias how well everything is going. Keep working!"

The man that held Leah only closed the door then dragged the child over to a courtyard filled with several looms where many children were hard at work.

"Start weaving and don't stop until I tell you to!" The man ordered her.

"But I-"

"Get to work!"

Leah began to cry even as she started weaving.

"You'll get used to it like the rest of us," one boy said gloomily, "Sometimes they give us food."

That was when the gate door opened again, the man had visitors.

"A soldier!" The boy gasped "Maybe he came to rescue us!"

"That soldier won't rescue anybody." Leah declared with a scowl.

She'd recognized the two individuals as Brutacus and Tobias.

"Lovely day for hard work isn't it children? And as for me I win easy money." The dumpy man in lime green gloated as the other handed him a large bag of money.

* * *

Meanwhile Eliana and Portia had gone on ahead of the others. During their search the girls had done some talking about their lives, hopes and concerns.

They were walking down one street when they heard footsteps close behind them.

Alarmed, Portia glances at Eliana who returned a fearful glance. Without saying a word they picked up the pace before breaking off into a run.

Whoever was behind them was doing the same. Then a hand grasped Portia's shoulder!

Another took Eliana's left wrist causing her to shriek. Portia shut her eyes, spun around and aimed a punch.

"What're you doing?!"

The girl opened her eyes. It was only Macky, Verus hadn't been so fortunate and was rubbing his arm where her fist had hit him.

"Ow. For being younger than me, you hit hard."

"You just about scared the living daylights out of us!" Eliana exclaimed, placing a hand to her collarbone.

"We thought you were someone…bad." added Portia.

"Yeah. There's a lot of shady people here." agreed Macky.

"Have you any luck finding Leah?" Verus asked them.

"No," Portia responded, "But a magician said she went this way."

"I ran into Portia just shortly afterwards," Eliana explained, "We decided to search together."

"The problem is you can't see a thing behind these walls."

"Heads up!" Verus suddenly hissed then pushed them behind a fallen canopy.

"What?"

"Look there!"

They peered over carefully to see Toadie and Brutacus passing by.

"How I hate to see children working," Toadie gloated to the soldier, "Adults are so much more productive."

As soon as they were gone the four stepped out from their hiding place.

"Working children?" Portia questions.

"I've heard of places like that." Macky pointed out, "They take orphans, escaped slaves…"

"Or maybe lost little girls," Portia finished.

Eliana voiced their worried thoughts, "You don't think…?"

"In a lucrative sweatshop?"

They all started calling Leah's name at once, hoping she was nearby.

* * *

Back with Leah, the other children were given a reprieve so that they could eat. It was hard bread but they were all too hungry to refuse. Only Leah was left without a bite.

"They'll give you food next time"

Leah only sobbed into her hands

The boy broke his share in two "Here, you'll need strength."

She took it and soon it was back to weaving again. Except she heard someone call her name

"Leah! Leah! Leah! Leah! "

Leah glanced up to see Pontius flying bout and squawking her name.

"Pontius? That must mean Macky's here!" she cried happily and began to call back, "Macky! Macky!"

* * *

This time the adolescents were able to hear Leah's voice calling Macky.

"But I can't distinguish where it's coming from." feared Portia.

"If only we could fly like Pontius we could see her." Macky lamented.

A part of the fallen canopy brushed against the girls. Then Portia was given an idea.

"And the wind lifted them…of course! I'm glad I didn't miss that part of the story!" she turned to the others, "Macky, Eliana, Verus, help me with this."

Rapidly, a makeshift paraglider/parachute was made – the idea was that the strong winds blowing would give Portia a bird's eye view over the walls and spot Leah while the other three held on to the rope.

"We just need a good gust of wind." Verus observed.

They got their chance, the wind propelled the glider upwards with Portia.

"It's working!"

"Amazing!" Portia gasps in amazement, "I can see everything!"

It didn't take long for her to spot Leah in the courtyard where the sweatshop was located.

"Leah!"

"Portia!" Leah gasped in delight. Behind her the other children saw the older girl in the glider too.

"Leah! I can see her!" Portia called to the others.

Right on cue as well because the wind had stopped blowing.

"Portia there's no more wind!" Macky yelled in fear.

"We got you!" Eliana shouted.

The girl fell and thankfully into Macky, Eliana and Verus' arms as Samuel and Diana approached.

Portia…was flying. Samuel dumbfounded.

"Like I said, Father: Portia's very talented." grinned Macky.

"And she spotted Leah!" Eliana notified excitedly.

The two grown-ups were surprised and relived. Then Diana came up and hugged Portia. "Thank you."

Verus and Eliana held hands happily before quickly letting go. Both were blushing profusely.

Next, Samuel, Verus and Macky took the paraglider and then found a way over the wall to the courtyard where Leah and the other children were being threatened by the sweatshop owner.

"I don't care what you all saw," the man snarled, holding a ruler threateningly, "Girls don't fly now get back to –HEY!"

Just then, the three had jumped and detained him with the fabric much to the cheers of the children. Soon the children were freed and Leah was reunited with her friends, babbling about her adventure.

"And I saw Toadie," Leah piped up, "They gave him a bag of money."

"We know we saw him too." Verus confirmed.

"Then this must be his idea." Macky speculated.

"If Toadie tries to keep me and Verus from the Delta quarter," Portia suggested, "All I have to do is tell him about the sweatshop…."

"Awk!" Pontius squawked from Macky's shoulder.

"Yes that's exactly what he'll say." Portia described, much to everyone's laughter.

What none of them knew was this was a stepping stone compared to the important events yet to come.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	6. Exodus

**AN: Just two more chapters to go before I finish the first arc of the story.  
**

Many incidents have happened within the past several days.

One time whilst Macky and the girls were minding Samuel's shop, a petty thief steals a particular necklace. The silver fish had information vital to the rebel movement engraved on it and if it fell into Roman hands, there would've been serious consequences. Macky was unable to figure out how to recover it, but after telling Leah the story of a resilient John being beaten by the authorities for the crime of healing people, all becomes clear. Moments after getting the fish back, the bars of the harbor prison slam shut on them. Just as things are looking desperate, and it seems they're to be sent to the salt mines as slaves, Macky remembers the story of Shadrach and the Furnace. Samuel intervened and created an elaborate ruse that set everything right.

Then during Purim time and while the younger ones act out the story of Esther's bravery, Diana shows her own bravery, as she tries to lead destitute refugees through the dangerous streets of Alexandria. When she's captured, she tells her Roman guard the story of the selfless generosity of Joseph of Cyprus and finds that the guard is sympathetic to the Friends of Jesus. He releases her, but still can't shake off Brutacus who with his troop insists on following her home through the streets, as the refugees try to thread their way to safety. Between them, Diana and Sollie use their wits to avert disaster and get the soldiers out of the way so the refugees can safely join in the Purim celebration.

Now it's Passover in the house, Eliana and Macky were helping set up the table whilst Leah and Rebecca were practicing with the four main questions.

Not much long afterwards, Portia and Verus arrived with Portia's tutor: Lydia, who Leah recognizes from the sweatshop incident.

"Rebecca, I know that lady." Leah whispered worriedly to her sister.

"Impossible she works in the palace. And why are you whispering?" Rebecca shook her head.

"Because she's bad. She's the one who grabbed me off the street and made me work on the loom!"

"Leah, she's Portia's teacher. Portia said so herself. Maybe she only looks like that lady."

The little girl glanced over unsurely.

"It's lovely to meet Portia's new friends." Lydia said brightly.

The two families recount tales of the celebration, while Eliana, Portia and Verus listen eagerly. Since meeting Macky's family the stories they told were always memorable and taught great values that needed to be taught.

Nathan was saying, "And the Passover celebration would never have happened if not for the burning bush."

"The burning bush?" Portia questioned.

"It's quite a story. You see, Moses was born Jewish then adopted by an Egyptian princess when he was a baby."

Portia beamed, liking the sound of the story.

"But remember he had to escape to Midian when he was a young man. One day as he was tending his sheep on Mount Sinai, when a flame sprang suddenly from the middle of a bush. Extraordinarily, it burned with fierce fire, but was not consumed by the flames. There he heard a voice that told him to return to Egypt and lead forth his people to freedom. However that's not the end of that story, it was just the beginning. "

Samuel laughed, "Let's start supper, some of us are hungry."

Eliana wouldn't have minded, she wondered what else there was to the story while poor Leah sat in silent fear of Lydia.

Diana joked, "Leah what are you waiting for an invitation?"

Leah shook her head.

Diana whispered to Samuel, "I think she's uncomfortable with Lydia."

Samuel nodded, "I agree." Then said aloud. "Let's get back to the story."

He recounted the tale of the exodus explaining the conditions of life for the Israelites under Egyptian rule and how Moses returned to set them free. He fails the first few times to convince the Pharaoh to release the Israelites. God smites the Egyptians with 10 terrible plagues including a river of blood, many frogs, and soon the final and most terrible plague of all…

"Then what happened?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"The food burned because I haven't checked up on it." Said Diana starting to get up.

"I'll do it." Leah leapt up and rushed to the kitchen.

She didn't see Lydia come up behind her.

"Leah."

The little girl gasped.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize you?" The woman scowled down at her menacingly then took her by the shoulders to face her.

"You're the one who made me made me work on the loom."

"And you're lucky you're not still there. But if you tell anyone you'll go back and this time, you won't be alone. I'll take Rebecca, Macky and everyone else. Understand?"

Leah nods.

"Good."

"Is there a problem?" A voice coolly asked.

Eliana was standing at the doorway, looking icily at Lydia.

The older woman looked tight-lipped but was unable to do anything else. "No." Then she half emerged from the kitchen, "Everything's fine in the kitchen, Diana."

Samuel and Diana smiled briefly yet glanced over to see a solemn Eliana and Leah walk out. With the Greek maiden gently patting the little girl's shoulder.

"Where was I?" questioned Samuel, "Oh yes, that's why it's called Passover. They were informed to mark lamb's blood above their doors on every door and remain indoors all night. The final plague swept through Egypt yet spared the Jewish families and every first born child in the land perished including the pharaoh's son. And so he let them go, the Israelites left Egypt with a pillar of clouds to guide them by day and by night, a pillar of fire. However, the Pharaoh reneges on his coerced consent and goes after them with his army in requital. The Israelites saw them coming and feared for their lives, but the pillar of fire and the cloud separates the Israelites and the Egyptians. Then Moses held out his staff over the Red sea and the waters parted allowing the Israelites to pass through with a wall of water on either side. The Egyptians came after them but right after the people of Israel crossed safely, the sea closed again."

Portia looked worried, "What happened to the Egyptian soldiers?"

Samuel- "The waters dragged them down."

Verus and Eliana looked over to Portia in concern. It was already known that Portia's father was in the Roman military and the thought of anything happening to him was cause for concern.

Portia looked uncomfortable. "That's what you remember on Passover?"

Samuel- "Yes. We've got to trust that God will give us freedom. Even if that means leaving behind everything we have."

Lydia glances back at Leah who looks frightened.

* * *

The following day, Lydia is anxious that the Governor will find out about the illegal sweatshop from Leah and Portia, so she gets Tobias to intimidate Samuel and the whole family.

That same evening the family was having dinner and felt it was time to talk to Leah.

"Leah?" Samuel addressed her.

The little girl looked at him

"You've said nothing since yesterday, is something bothering you?" Samuel asked her.

Leah shook her head quietly, eyes downcast.

Rebecca interjected, "She thinks Portia's tutor was the one who took her to the loom. I told her that couldn't be."

"You don't know!" Leah cried indignantly, "You weren't there!"

All eyes were on them but there came hard knocking on the door.

Samuel got up to answer, "I'm coming no need to break down the door!"

He opened it and Toadie's voice was heard demanding to be let in.

"It's Tobias!" cried Leah.

Rebecca stood up along with her sister, "We got to hide!"

"Quick, out the back." Eliana urged the girls.

At once the three girls rushed to the kitchen. Eliana opened the back door only to see Brutacus' back to them. Frightened, Eliana shut the door. Then she and the girls raced back into the dining room and hid under the table at Diana's beckoning.

"You took too long!" Toadie's voice griped as Samuel finally had to let him in. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything? Perhaps a six year old girl?"

The girls shivered listening as the sleazy man pointed out the three empty spots.

"Sir, the empty spots are tradition," Nathan spoke up, "They're for the strangers that may arrive."

"Strangers such as yourself," Diana added, "Come join us for Passover supper."

It took a little convincing but Toadie obliged. Then footsteps approached from the kitchen area.

"Did you find the girl yet?" Brutacus' voice asked.

"No."

"Have you looked under the table?"

"Hm, no. You do that."

The girls exchanged fearful looks. Luckily Macky interceded in their favor by distracting Toadie, giving the girls to rush to the kitchen while Brutacus looked under the dining table.

Quickly they hid in some food sacks. Pontius kept squawking "Hide yourself! Hide yourself."

"Now I've got you." Toadie's voice approached.

The door opened but all he found were the sacks and Pontius standing on top of them.

"Pontius will say more if you give him a cracker," said Macky

"Let's go Brutacus." Toadie ordered the soldier but not before addressing Samuel, "This isn't over yet."

Once they were gone, Macky told the girls it was all clear.

"That was close." Eliana remarked.

* * *

But Toadie wasn't done with them yet. He confronted a desperate neighbor of Samuel's, Moab, about his taxes and offered him a way out.

"It's about your neighbor, Samuel the silversmith…"

Portia - who was helping Verus sneak back into the palace – stopped dead in their tracks and leaned against the door to listen.

"He's seems to always be in the middle when trouble starts. And it can't be a mere coincidence. I'm thinking Samuel and his family are rebels. And you my friend are going to help me prove it."

The news alarmed the two youngsters.

"This is what you're going to do: You will go to Samuel and tell him to take this bag of gold to help with the Rebel's cause. Once he accepts, it'll prove he is with the rebels. The gold of course is marked. Once he uses it I'll arrest along with his entire family!"

"B-but Samuel has been a good neighbor for years."

"If he is so good he won't accept the gold. Right?"

Moab said nothing and walked out after Portia and Verus began power-walking away as fast as they could.

Lydia came out of a doorway to see them running. "Portia, it's late for your lesson again. Just because we're friend doesn't mean you can miss any many as you want. And what are you doing with the Magistrate's son?"

"I'm sorry Lydia but this is serious." Portia answered. Then she and Verus ran to her room, causing Lydia to follow them.

The older woman arrived at the window in time to see the two leaving on Portia's horse.

* * *

Fortunately for them soon after they left, on Tobias' orders (and in fear of her snitching) Lydia was sent away to the mines. However, Samuel still had to be warned.

The two Romans arrived to their destination and jumped off. Macky and Eliana were in the main shop area and noticed them.

"What's the hurry?" Macky asked Portia with a smile.

The worried girl didn't smile back

"Macky, we need to talk to your father Samuel," Verus said soberly, "It's important."

"He's right inside."

"Something wrong?" Eliana asks them, "You two look flustered!"

Portia turns to them. "I've got to ask you two something and you must promise you'll tell the truth."

"Sure." Macky shrugged casually.

"What is it?"

"Are you and your family… rebels?"

The question took both the young boy and the Greek maiden by surprise.

Macky looked worried for a moment before answering. "Yes."

Eliana slowly nodded. "I promised I would help and respect Macky's family. They helped me when no one else would. And I don't break my promises."

Neither Portia nor Verus said nothing. They looked gravely alarmed.

* * *

Moab came to Samuel right on schedule and began the scam need to trap Samuel. He told him the gold was what he (Samuel) needed to get him out of Alexandria.

Fortunately Samuel refused thanks to Portia and Verus' warnings.

"I'd help you if I can, but I can't." Samuel replied.

Moab insisted but Samuel silently refused.

"Everyone stay where they are!" Toadie came in with two soldiers.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Diana protested, "Get your hands off him!"

The soldier frisked Samuel then looked at Toadie and shook his head.

"Sir, I couldn't get him to accept the gold."

"I don't know how you knew I was watching you," Toadie told Samuel, "But one of these days you'll make a mistake, and when you do I'll catch you – all of you!"

And so he left along with the soldiers and Moab, Samuel and Diana only glared after them.

Once they' left the shop. "They're gone you can come out."

The trap door in the dining room opened, Macky, Verus, Portia and Eliana climbed out.

"Portia, Verus, thank you both." Samuel smiled, "The two of you took a great risk warning me about Moab."

Verus smiled back.

"You're our friends," Portia replied.

"You've both been very good friends even if we help the rebels."

"It'll still be dangerous for the two of you." added Diana.

"I can deal with Tobias, it's easy." Portia reassured her.

"Same here." nodded Verus.

"But it won't always be, sit all of you." Samuel said gently. "You must hear this story."

Once seated he told them of the last supper Jesus had with all twelve of his disciples.

"Peter never forgot the last time he dined with Jesus, and neither will we. The special moments where we reunite to share the bread, wine and to tell the tale of Jesus." Samuel concluded the tale then became solemn, "These are our last days in Alexandria, and we're no longer safe here. It's time to leave."

 _ **To be continued**_


	7. No way out

**Ch 6: No way out**

Samuel had meant it when he said they could no longer remain in Alexandria. Not long after he told the story of the Last supper, in the middle of the night the group took a few supplies and sought safety amongst some desert ruins.

Eliana trying to weave a basket while the girls are playing nearby. The journey ahead of them would be long but at least they've got each other. Perhaps they could talk to some of the rebels if they've heard word of her father.

Samuel rearranging stuff on cart. "A good start for one night's travel."

"Yeah, I guess we're pretty good at running away." Macky said sullenly.

"By the end of the week we'll be at the mines in Nubia. My friends there will take care of us."

"Why stop there? Let's keep going to the end of the earth." Macky commented sarcastically while throwing rocks. "We'll let someone else stay and fight to free our people from the Romans."

"Macky stop it. We're not running away."

"It sure looks like we are."

"I would never do that. Remember the story I told Leah and Rebecca last night, about Jonah?" Samuel tells him the story of Jonah and the Sailors, showing that it is never really possible to leave behind responsibilities. "Jonah realized after all that that God wouldn't forget about him. And if he gave you a job, you should run away from it."

"Our job is to fight for freedom."

Samuel nodded, "Exactly. That hasn't changed. As soon as our family is safe we'll find a way to get in touch with the other rebels."

"But it might be over by then!" protested Macky.

He threw another rock in frustration. But this time it hit someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those rocks!"

Sollie was running up the sandy hill towards them followed by his foster mother Miriam.

"The Romans they raided your shop!" he explained, "They took my father away!"

"Nathan?! Why was he in the shop?"

"Toadie's put him in the cells by the harbor," Miriam said harshly while shedding tears, "And it's your fault Samuel!"

She continued crying silently and sat down on a rock. Diana and Eliana went to console her.

"I would never have asked Nathan to take a risk like that."

"He must've decided to guard the shop on his own." Diana tried reassuring her friend, "Like a neighbor would."

Eliana patted Miriam on the back a little while Diana hands her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Alright. But what do we do?"

"It's simple I'll get him out!"

"How?"

"That's not so simple. But I'll do it anyway somehow. Diana get the children ready to move south, I'll give you the names of our friends in Nubia."

Samuel and Macky depart on foot back to Alexandria not yet noticing Sollie and Eliana decided to follow them. It didn't take long for the former two to notice they're being followed. They set up a trap and see who it is.

It was Sollie who'd tripped over the rope.

"Sollie!" Eliana runs forward to help him up.

The younger boy complained, "First you throw rocks at me, now this? I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

"What are you doing? Does your mother know you're here?" Samuel demanded, "And what about you Eliana?"

"Rebecca will tell her later I had to come." Sollie told him, "It's my father there's no way you're doing this without me."

Eliana explained herself, "I wasn't planning on letting him go alone into the desert, so I agreed to help him out."

Macky points out, "But you're too little."

"No, we'll find a way for you both to help." Samuel cut in.

They made it back in the city with Samuel giving instructions to Macky, Sollie and Eliana to remain in the back alleyways while he gets help. About an hour and a half later he comes back.

"I couldn't find any of our friends in their usual places. The Romans must have scared them all into hiding."

"I'm not surprised." commented Macky.

"So what do we do then?" Eliana asked.

"They'll be watching for me in the marketplace, you three go there. See if we can spot anybody we know and can trust." Samuel tells them, "Eliana don't stray far, it's not safe for you to go alone."

The three youngsters combed the marketplace for any familiar faces it wasn't until they entered one particularly crowded tent that they found one. And he happened to be participating in a staged fight.

"Caleb!" Macky exclaimed in surprise.

"Macky?"

They winced as his opponent punched him right in the face.

"I can't believe you let that little guy knock you out."

"He certainly left a mark," Eliana remarked sympathetically handing him a piece of cold meat.

"Well it's all part of the show," Caleb answered as he put cold meat against the black eye he now sported. "It was his turn to way anyway."

"You mean people pay to see a fair fight and you were gonna cheat?" Sollie questioned.

"I guess that means you're still a thief."

"No, Macky they pay to see a performance. That makes me an actor." Caleb replied with a charming smile.

Later at an abandoned house with beams and cobwebs – they regrouped with Samuel and told him their idea.

"I don't care what you do now for a living Caleb, we don't need your help." Samuel said sternly.

"Macky said there was work."

"Macky, was wrong."

"Who else have you got? Two small boys, an ex-slave and a horsefly. And you just smashed the horsefly."

"Hey I'm not a small boy well sort of."

"Father think of it like I do: We won't rescue Nathan from the romans we'll steal him. And Caleb you must remember how to steal."

"Er I'm trying to forget."

Macky Caleb's skills are not what we need.

Caleb then spoke up, "Samuel, Macky said you had a chance to escape Alexandria. But instead you came back, know what the risks were."

"And?"

"I could walk away from you right now and never look back. But I won't and here's why? Right after my brother and I left here, I heard a story from a man like you. A story Jesus told about two other brothers who were farmers." He recounts to them one of the parables of Jesus: the story of the Prodigal Son. "Samuel it was the way you and your family treated my brother when he was wounded despite how he treated you. It set me on a new path. I owe you for that."

Samuel smiled Caleb did too. It was agreed, they would need his help to free Nathan.

The rescue plan was set into motion that very night. As Nathan and other prisoners were led through the dock leading from the lighthouse, one of the soldiers tripped and fell out of sight. Then Macky emerged wearing his armor

One of the soldiers leading looked back. "Did Titus look a little shorter to you?"

"Mm. Maybe we're growing."

They chuckled not seeing Samuel and Caleb hold a rope steady to trip them. Once they toppled out of sight, Macky approached.

"Nathan, it's me!"

The man was surprised to see his friends. "Macky?"

"No time for questions Nathan. Caleb, Eliana quick grab their tools. Help me strike off these shackles."

Caleb instructed Eliana on how to break of the manacles completely off of Nathan and the other prisoners.

"Are you alright?" Eliana asks Nathan.

"Well, I'm not gonna win any races but I'll live."

Then Macky turned to see Brutacus riding towards them with more soldiers!

"Brutacus alert!"

"We have to move quickly. That race just started!" Samuel urged.

He and Caleb had to half-carry Nathan on their shoulders towards the building as fast as they could

"We're not going to outrun that horse." Caleb told them.

"You don't have to!"

"It's Sollie!"

"Last I checked horses couldn't climb ladders." The boy quipped.

"I can't, I-I'm no good with heights." Eliana paused and took a step back uneasily.

"Be more afraid of the soldiers catching us!" urged Caleb, pulling her up by the arm.

The group scrambled up the ladder with Brutacus charging not far behind on horseback.

"We'll go from roof to roof hurry!"

Macky and Eliana dropped the ladder onto Brutacus, how with the ladder on him crashed against an archway.

But he wasn't giving up yet. "They're on the roofs! Follow them they have to come down sometime."

Eliana had some trouble so Macky and Sollie offered to hold her hands as they jumped together on the count of three. Soon the group of five was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the soldiers. It looked like they were going to make it but then Caleb took a wrong step.

Just as he leapt, his right foot hit a weak spot on the roof and it sank through, injuring his leg.

"Can you pull it out?" Samuel asked him.

"I can't it's all torn up."

"Here." They tried pulling him out slowly. The soldiers were getting closer and by then had repaired the broken wooden ladder.

Samuel already knew they'd be upon them within minutes. "Do what you can to get him out of there."

"Father, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to son."

Before any of them could protest, he ran ahead and jumped down to the ground

"They've got to be up there somewhere!" growled Brutacus

Samuel shouted to him: "But the one you want is down here!"

"Where's your sword?"

"Can't trick me with that one. It's in my hand – huh?" He'd forgotten he had dropped it when he'd crashed.

Samuel grinned.

"Get him!"

The soldiers chased after Samuel. Macky, Sollie and Eliana rushed to the side of the roof to see.

Sollie gasped, "That alley Samuel just ran into is a dead end! There's no way out!"

Macky looked away, a single tear fell down his cheek. "Father…knew that."

There was no doubt that Brutacus and the soldiers have caught up to Samuel and taken him in.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. The journey ahead

Samuel has been captured, the rest has to escape and hide in one of the last places Toadie would think to find them. Caleb was injured and had to stay behind with one of their allies.

"You sure Caleb will be alright?" asked Sollie.

"I'm sure he will," Nathan replied, "One of the workers knows someone who can treat him."

He shushed the youngsters and then beckoned them to run on ahead past the corner.

"We couldn't even thank him." Sollie gasped out as they ran.

"For what? His great plan ended with Toadie catching my father!" Macky is discouraged with the way things have turned out.

"Yet it was very brave of Samuel taking a risk like he did." Eliana spoke up, "Not many would do so."

"Not all victories are complete." Nathan tells them, "There is a story about a hero, Samuel and I admire. His name was Elijah."

Now Elijah, who was from Tishbe in Gilead, told King Ahab, "As surely as the Lord, the God of Israel, lives – the God I serve – there will be no dew or rain during the next few years until I give the word!"

Later on, in the third year of the drought, the Lord said to Elijah, "Go and present yourself to King Ahab. Tell him that I will soon send rain!" So Elijah went to appear before Ahab.

When Ahab saw him, he exclaimed, "So, is it really you, you troublemaker of Israel?"

"I have made no trouble for Israel," Elijah replied. "You and your family are the troublemakers, for you have refused to obey the commands of the Lord and have worshipped the images of Baal instead. Now summon all Israel to join me at Mount Carmel, along with the 450 prophets of Baal and the 400 prophets of Asherah who are supported by Jezebel."

So Ahab summoned all the people of Israel and the prophets to Mount Carmel. Then Elijah stood in front of them and said, "How much longer will you waver, hobbling between two opinions? If the Lord is God, follow him! But if Baal is God, then follow him!" But the people were completely silent.

Then Elijah said to them, "I am the only prophet of the Lord who is left, but Baal has 450 prophets. Now bring two bulls. The prophets of Baal may choose whichever one they wish and prepare it for a sacrifice by laying it on the wood of their altar, but without setting fire to it. I will prepare the other bull and lay it on the wood on the altar, but not set fire to it. Then call on the name of your god, and I will call on the name of the Lord. The god who answers by setting fire to the wood is the true God!" And all the people agreed.

Then Elijah said to the prophets of Baal, "You go first, for there are many of you. Choose one of the bulls, and prepare it and call on the name of your god. But do not set fire to the wood."

So they prepared one of the bulls and placed it on the altar. Then they called on the name of Baal from morning until noontime, shouting, "O Baal, answer us!" But there was no reply of any kind. Then they danced, hobbling around the altar they had made.

About noontime Elijah began mocking them. "You'll have to shout louder," he scoffed, "for surely he is a god! Perhaps he is daydreaming, or is relieving himself. Or maybe he is away on a trip, or is asleep and needs to be wakened!"

So they shouted louder, and raved all afternoon until the time of the evening sacrifice, but still there was no sound, no reply, no response.

Then Elijah called to the people, "Come over here!" They all crowded around him as he repaired the altar of the Lord that had been torn down. He took twelve stones, one to represent each of the tribes of Israel, and he used the stones to rebuild the altar in the name of the Lord. Then he dug a trench around the altar large enough to hold about three gallons. He piled wood on the altar, prepared the bull and laid it on the wood.

Then he said, "Fill four large jars with water, and pour the water over the offering and the wood."

After they had done this, he said, "Do the same thing again!" And when they were finished, he said, "Now do it a third time!" So they did as he said, and the water ran around the altar and even filled the trench.

At the usual time for offering the evening sacrifice, Elijah the prophet walked up to the altar and prayed, "O Lord, God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob, prove today that you are God in Israel and that I am your servant. Prove that I have done all this at your command. O Lord, answer me! Answer me so these people will know that you, O Lord, are God and that you have brought them back to yourself."

Immediately the fire of the Lord flashed down from heaven and burned up the sacrifice, the wood, the stones, and the dust. It even licked up all the water in the trench. And when all the people saw it, they fell face down on the ground and cried out, "The Lord, he is God! Yes, the Lord is God!"

But that wasn't the end of the story. Ahab's wife, Jezebel the evil Queen ordered that Elijah be killed in retribution. Later, Elijah flees to Beersheba in Judah, continues alone into the wilderness, and finally sits down under a tree, praying for death. He falls asleep and when he awakens he finds bread and a jar of water. He eats, drinks, and goes back to sleep. The angel comes a second time and tells him to eat and drink because he has a long journey ahead of him. Elijah soon arrives to Mount Horeb. God asked him what he was doing there. Elijah said the people did not obey God's commandments, they killed God's prophets while Elijah was the only prophet who had not been killed.

God told Elijah to stand on the mountain. A strong wind blew. It was so strong it broke rocks into pieces. After the wind there was an earthquake. Then there was a fire. When it finally died down, Elijah heard a quiet voice. He knew it was the voice of God. Although Elijah was deeply discouraged, it wasn't long before God reassured him to go back, stop Ahab and choose a new king. And that's what he did.

"Remember this is just a temporary obstacle we'll rescue your father." Nathan concluded.

* * *

The following morning Verus had finished breakfast and was on his way out for a ride passing the throne room when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

Portia was passing by and he loudly whispered to her: "Portia! There's trouble!"

"You're sure Samuel is locked up?" Governor Tiberius asked, as he continued admiring himself in his hand mirror.

"In the deepest cell of the place, I thought it be more secure than the prison in the docks."

"You've done well Tobias that's different and refreshing."

Toadie bowed deeply, "Your compliment covers me completely as the sun!"

"That's enough flattery. There's big news."

Toadie looked flabbergasted with the telling off but listened intently to the Governor's next words.

"Daniel the rebel has been captured in Galilee."

From behind the doors, Portia gasped. She and Verus were thinking the exact same thing.

"Isn't that the name of Rebecca and Leah's father?" Verus asked in alarm.

Quickly Portia motioned him to be silent. They still needed to hear the rest.

"They'll be taking him to our encampment outside Jerusalem once it's safe."

"Splendid news!"

"And there's something even better Tiberius added with sly grin as he walked towards the door then opening it wide. "You must hear this Portia." Then he nodded to Verus, "Verus, right on time. I was about to send for you."

"H-how did you know it was me?"

"It was your lavender perfume."

His remark had Toadie clear his throat in embarrassment, "I'm afraid that's me."

Tiberius ignored him and said haughtily, "I've been appointed once of the generals of the army assigned to capture the city from the zealots."

Of course, Portia and Verus were stunned then a little downcast, knowing what that would mean for their friends

At once Toadie start to spout sycophantic words, "Wonderful! Leaving this horrid place to be at the front!

"True."

"Jerusalem! The smoke of battle, the sound of swords, the screams of the wounded…how I wish I could go with you." It was more than obvious he was hoping to remain in Alexandria while the governor was away at war.

Behind him, Tiberius was smirking. "I'm sure you will."

His remark shocked Toadie so much that his throat went dry. "I-I he coughed, have to prepare myself!" He snatched a vase emptied out the lilacs and drank the water. "Jerusalem! I'm finished!" he sniggered nervously.

The governor turned to his niece, "Of course Portia you will come as well. You may bring your servants and the luxuries you can."

"But my…. friends are here." Portia objected half-heartedly, her voice had gone soft with emotion.

Tiberius fixed a steely gaze upon her, "It's precisely those so-called _friends_ from which you will be kept away. For us the road to Rome goes through Jerusalem." The last part was said rather harshly.

Disheartened, Portia lowers her head. "I'll go pack…"

Verus pitied her silently then jumped as the governor spoke to him next.

"I suggest you do the same, Verus. Perhaps the trip will show you a better sense of responsibility." He put stern emphasis on the last word.

"Yes sir." Verus said with a sigh.

* * *

It took a lot of cunning for the two young Romans to sneak out and warn their friends. Macky, Eliana and the others must know about this as soon as possible.

They found them by an abandoned building close by.

Macky turned his head away desolately when Portia told him what they'd heard, "I get it. Daniel's been captured and my father's in the basement's dungeon. Just - just repeat the last part."

"I'm leaving Alexandria."

"So am I." Verus added morosely.

"You left Alexandria without saying goodbye." Portia mentioned.

"Yes, but I planned on coming back. Will you?"

Portia turned away sadly.

"I'm afraid not." Verus confirmed. "Our leaving is something that's out of both our hands."

Now they were both walking together talking about their current situation.

"The news caught us both off guard that's all. I'm just glad we won't have to tell the girls what's happened to—their father."

Macky pushed open the door to the hideout only to see Leah and Rebecca run up to him.

Rebecca cried "We came back! Miriam and Diana wouldn't leave Alexandria without Samuel or Nathan."

"Or without you, Sollie, and Eliana!"

Portia solemnly tapped Macky's shoulder. "Go on you must tell them."

"There's no hiding this from the girls." Eliana whispered gently, "We owe them the truth."

Macky gulped. This wouldn't be easy. With a heavy heart, he informs the little girls about their father's capture. As expected, they burst into tears with Diana, Miriam and Eliana comforting them.

"You didn't have to do that." Nathan remarked in concern

Macky shook his head, "They had to know there was no other way. But tell me Nathan, do we have a plan to get Father out or don't we?"

Eliana watched in sympathy; she can't begin to imagine what the girls and Macky are going through. She hasn't seen her father in years, and fears that he may be injured, ill or worse.

"I need to speak with them Miriam, Diana." Was the older man's answer.

The two grown women went to talk to him inside.

"Will you to be alright?" Macky asks the little girls.

"We don't know!" Rebecca sobbed.

"Well you know you're father's alive and in Jerusalem. But mine, I haven't seen him in years after I was sold as a slave." Eliana said quietly, "For all I know, he probably has forgotten me or thinks I'm dead."

"You said he was a merchant, perhaps he's traveling searching for you. I-I'm sure you'll see him soon." Portia tried consoling the older girl.

Macky turned to the little girls, "I'll make a promise to you both: once my father's safe, I'll go to Jerusalem. I'll find where the Romans have Daniel and I'll free him."

"But how?"

"One way or another I'll free your father."

"You will?" Leah hugged him.

"I will."

Sollie approached them looking sober. "They're in there still deciding on how to help your father."

"They'll talk all day."

In the distance came the rumbling of thunder and heavy storm clouds darkened the horizon.

"There's a big storm coming off the desert." Macky comments.

"There's not much we can do about it."

"But maybe we can use it to our advantage somehow."

"Like what?"

Macky then brightened "I've got an idea follow me!"

Eliana turns to the little girls, "Stay put you two and wish us luck."

The five rushed out the doors leaving the bemused younger girls behind. If the plan works, then Samuel would free as a bird by this evening.

* * *

Macky led them to the outside of the palace wall to a water duct.

"It is where all the rain that falls on the roof and courtyard goes." explained Portia

"Do you remember what happened to Sollie's boat it filled with so much water it sank?" Macky asked looked the duct over.

"But what is the point exactly?" Verus demanded.

"What would happen if we cover up the duct with rocks?"

"The water would flow to the palace basement and would flood the cells and Toadie would be forced to let Samuel out!" Sollie caught on, "You're a genius!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Eliana questioned worriedly.

Portia shared her sentiments, "What if Toadie doesn't let him out?"

"Not to sound pessimistic but she has a point, what if they leave him there to drown?" Verus agreed with them.

"That's where either one of your two come in" Macky interjected confidently, "You'll have to convince him."

That's when Portia brightened, "I've got an excellent idea on how to do it."

"You and Verus better get inside, you can't be seen with us just yet." Macky began to lead Portia away.

"Macky, I might not see you again." Portia reminded him somberly.

"I'm—going to Jerusalem. You know I will, I promised."

"And I'm coming along too." Eliana said with er hands on her hips.

"Eliana?"

"Rebecca and Leah need their father, and I must find out what's happened to mine as well, whether he lives or… you've got to understand I've been captive away from home for so many years I've got to find out.

Portia looked her sympathetically, "I understand that, more than you know."

Verus added solemnly, "I'm not going to lie, it's going to be dangerous and it's not safe for a young Greek woman in a Roman campsite."

"My uncle said I could ring my servants along," Portia spoke up having had a stroke of inspiration, "Perhaps if the two of you were dressed up you could go as two of them."

"Perfect! We could just get some old clothes and use enough to make Eliana look like a young man."

"Let me help with the rocks, it'll go along must faster that way." Eliana climbed down to assist Sollie. "You two best get inside and start the next part of our plan."

Both nodded and ran inside.

The three outside continued to move the rocks to cover the duct as fast as they could work.

"Better hurry that rain will start any minute now." Macky panted as he put down a rock.

"Then you're going to be all wet." Brutacus snapped as he charged up to them, "Hold it right there!"

The three stopped what they were doing in shock. They've been spotted!

"I don't know what your little plan is but you're-"

There was a crackle of lightning making them look up as a piece of the wall fell right on Brutacus' armored head.

"Under arrest…" and he fell over.

Macky and Eliana had to drag him side and out of sight before something else happened.

"Sollie keep going while we find a way to hide him." Macky grunted.

"Make sure it's completely blocked." added Eliana.

They left the unconscious soldier by the doorway where he'd awake up and wonder what he's doing outside.

"I hope it works." Sollie wiped his forehead.

"It has to."

Eliana looked up at the wall, "I just hope Portia's plan works also."

* * *

It didn't take long for the guards in the basement to see the water flooding in. They quickly opened the cells and unshackled the prisoners. Opening the main exit was another story entirely.

Upstairs, a moping Toadie was lamenting as he packed. He wanted to stay in Alexandria and usurp the governor title. A now conscious Brutacus walked in and informed him of the flooding cells and what would happen to the prisoners and guards. Toadie coldly didn't even acknowledge it as a problem.

And that was the opportunity Portia needed.

"You should open the cells doors, Tobias." she said slyly.

"Why? Because of the soldiers? The guards?" Toadie asked caustically without even bothering to turn around.

"No. Your jewels, your silks, your antiques, everything you've robbed from the people will soon be washed away." Luckily that had been done with Verus' help.

"Certainly not they're all here at the end of the hall."

"Not anymore." Portia dissented with a grin, "I needed the space to pack for Jerusalem so I had them moved to the lower level along with the cells."

Toadie froze then glowered at her.

"But if you don't care…"

The dumpy man pushed past her angrily. "One side!" Then he opened the door and called out: "Open the basement!"

Nearby Verus walked up to Eliana with an equally crafty smile. "Sometimes it's just too easy."

* * *

That was just what Macky, Sollie and Eliana needed. Once the guards opened the door they pushed through in time to free Samuel and many others in the cells.

Now they were walking to another possible way out of the courtyard.

"There's a part of the part we can climb…" Macky was saying when Brutacus, still dazed from the blow to his head walked up to them.

"I know you!"

They froze, would they be detained?

"Could you tell me my name?"

Perplexed the group looked at each other. Was it a trick?

"Brutacus?" Sollie offered tentatively.

The soldier looked as confused as them. "No, that can't be it."

Samuel tried ushering the youngsters to the wall quickly and calmly when Brutacus spoke to them again.

"Are you thinking of climbing the wall?"

"Y-yes." Macky said unsurely.

"I can't let you do that," the soldier shook his head than walked up to the main gate pushed open the door for them. The bewildered group walked out without a problem, behind them the still confused Brutacus waved goodbye then closed the door.

"Oh my, well that was easy." Eliana commented.

"What just happened?" Samuel asked with a shrug.

"It's a long story." Macky responded with a shrug of his own.

"I've got time."

"You open the door for who?!" Toadie's angry voice hollered from behind the closed gates.

The group looked back once then at each other.

"Not anymore, run for it!" Samuel urged.

They didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The next day, Portia and Verus met the group outside of Alexandria to bid them farewell except for Macky and Eliana.

"I decided. I'm going to Jerusalem with Portia." Macky was saying to his parents, "That's where the temple is, where Jesus died and out in the campsite is where they'll be taking Daniel."

"So am I. He's going to need all the help he can get." Eliana said earnestly, "Furthermore, I've got to find out what's become of my father Hesperus."

"I want to leave with your blessing, but I'll also leave without it. Mother, father, let me go."

Samuel and Diana were distressed and worried; it could be a long time before they saw their son again.

"He'll be fine I promise." Portia chimed in

Diana held out a hand to Macky, Samuel took it while holding a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Go and may God be with you." Samuel said to his son gently before enveloping him in a hug, Diana was next.

"Leah, Rebecca, your father will soon be free. I promise." Macky walked up to the two little girls in the wagon, "Never forget that."

"Never, never." Leah said earnestly.

"Never." Rebecca held out the very same necklace she'd shown the first day they day out to Macky. "Take it, maybe it'll bring you two luck."

Eliana was already saying her goodbyes to the group. "Goodbye friends, and thank you for all your help you've been more than kind."

"Our thanks to you," Samuel nodded.

"Safe journey," Diana said to her, "May you find what you need."

"Goodbye, I hope you find your father soon too." Leah chirped.

"Me too." Sollie chimed in

"Thank you." Eliana smiled.

In order to join the caravan, both Macky and Eliana would have to be disguised. Macky's was simple enough: a worn brown cloak that concealed most of his body. Eliana however was another story it was risky for her to go as a young woman to the campsite. To protect herself from the Roman soldiers, she bound her top half with wrappings to disguise it and wore an old scarf around her head to hide her long, honey colored locks. Then added spices to her face to make herself look like a man with Verus and Portia's help.

The road to Jerusalem would be long but the trip will be worth it.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	9. Arc 2: Jerusalem

It had taken five long days for the Roman caravan neared their destination. Macky and Eliana were disguised as members of Portia and Verus' entourage. Eliana as a male slave carrying the top right corner of Verus' palanquin and Macky at the lower right belonging to Portia. The trek through the desert was terribly hot, even worse for everyone since it summertime.

Both Verus and Portia noticed their friends were tiring from the heat and the strain. They exchanged understanding glances before the younger Roman called out to her relative.

"Uncle Tiberius!"

"What is it _now_ Portia?" Tiberius demanded coolly whilst holding his favorite mirror.

"I think we should stop and give the slaves a rest."

"Another rest? My dear, if your slaves are having trouble keeping up." He pulls out a whip as emphasis, "I'll gladly whip them into shape for you."

Nearby, Eliana winced despite the heat.

Hiding her perturbation, Portia suggested. "That's very thoughtful, but I think a quick rest would do just as well and it would be less work for you."

"Hmmm, true. It is a bit hot for whipping." Tiberius considered then ordered: "Halt!"

Finally they've stopped allowing the slaves to take a rest. Verus pretended to walk on ahead and get a good view where they were. Portia followed carefully carrying a canteen, knowing their disguised friends wouldn't be far behind.

Sure enough, Macky and Eliana walked to them.

"Thirsty?" offered Portia.

Macky removed his hood and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Eliana accepted another canteen from Verus.

"You think your uncle suspects anything?" Macky questioned after a good drink of water.

"He was born suspicious." Portia reassured him, "But even he would never suspect Verus and I would sneak you and Eliana all the way to Jerusalem right under his nose. It's too crazy."

"It's not crazy, I made a promise to Leah and Rebecca back home. I'm going to find their father and rescue him."

"And aside from finding out news of my father, I said I'd help." added Eliana.

"I told you, I'm going to talk to my uncle about Daniel. You didn't have to come all this way for that."

"There's another reason I came."

"There is?" Portia blushed.

"To see Jerusalem."

"Oh, what's the big deal about coming to Jerusalem anyway?" Portia inquired with folded arms, "Why is it so important to you?"

"Not just to me to every Jew. When a Jewish boy turns twelve he makes a great journey to the Great temple in the center of the city." Macky then proceeds to tell them how a young Jesus was briefly left behind in Jerusalem by Mary and Joseph.

Once he'd finished they heard a whip crack. "Slaves! To your positions!"

"Uh-oh, they're playing my song." Macky quipped.

Eliana swallowed. "That's my cue."

Both the boy and the Greek maiden pulled up their hoods and returned to their posts carrying the palanquins

A few hours later, they've arrived to the Roman campsite just some short miles from the walled city itself. The great temple gleamed in the sunlight like a gem upon the hill.

"Wow, it's so majestic."

"What a sight." Verus whispered.

"Open the gates!" the guards were calling out.

"Open the gates, Tiberius is coming!"

The wooden gates opened, allowing the caravan to enter. Just then, Macky spotted something that made him and Eliana gasp with alarm.

"Tell your men they're going back there tomorrow night!" A horribly familiar and unsavory voice was ordering some soldiers.

"Oh no." Eliana shook her head.

"That's Toadie!" Macky murmured lowly for Portia to hear, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, my uncle sent him on ahead to get everything ready." Portia replied, sharing their disdain for the sycophantic fool.

Up ahead, Toadie was approaching the palanquin to greet Portia's uncle, "General Tiberius, welcome! I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

Tiberius comes out dusting himself, "Through the desert, in the middle of summer? Are you serious?!"

"No, sir, I mean yes I-"

"Never mind. Tobias do you have anything to show me?"

"Yes of course sir, right this way."

As they walked away, Macky turned to Portia, hiding his face with his hood. "I have to get out of here. If Toadie spots me or Eliana…"

Portia nodded. "I know. You better go to that safe house you've been telling me about."

Next to them, Verus was helping Eliana. "Eliana. Go with him, I said it before: the Roman campsite is no place for a Greek maiden."

"But they don't even know I am a girl."

"And you can't risk them finding out!" Macky then adds, "Remember the people who own it are named Isaac and Devorah, if you need us for any reason just go there."

"Right now go."

Eliana was just getting ready to follow him when abruptly Toadie and Brutacus went after the boy thinking he was a slave that was escaping. Quickly she took a different turn to hoping to cut them off and help Macky escape.

As she glanced around, a hand suddenly covered her mouth and something pulled her into one of the tents. Momentarily she panicked before seeing it was only Macky it didn't last long as a Roman soldier suddenly demanded. "Talk fast! Don't you know this area isn't safe for friends of Jesus?"

"How –" Eliana began then stopped before clearing her throat and making herself sound more masculine.

Macky blinks. "Wait, how did you know we're-"

"The chain around your neck!" He tosses a necklace to Macky, who catches it in his hand "I'll ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"

Macky shook his head, "Nothing we're just looking for the way out."

"Relax, I can point you in the right direction." The soldier suddenly said reassuringly, "Come on."

The two stop briefly to gaze at the temple.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the soldier remarked.

"It's amazing, I wish I can go there." Macky smiled.

"Me too." Eliana mumbled, lowering her voice so the soldier wouldn't guess her true gender. "I feel like I need to see this place if only for a moment."

"Well you might be able to. And sooner than you two think."

"But how?" Eliana asked, "There are guards everywhere."

"Look how the city walls are!" Macky protested, "And if you – the Romans—are here no one can get in or out

"You know most people would agree with you. But there was a man named David who saw things a little differently."

"King David I know about him." Macky nodded.

"I have a feeling you don't know this story." And as they walked away from the campsite, the soldier tells them how David's soldiers once entered Jerusalem through a narrow water tunnel.

"Wait you're a roman how do you these things?" questioned Macky.

"There's a road. God be with you my friends." The soldier pointed before walking back to the camp.

"My name is Macky, thank you for—"

The soldier turned briefly with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Starving here! Starving here!" A familiar parrot landed on Macky's shoulder.

Eliana gently patted the bird, "Looks like he followed you all the way from Alexandria."

"That he did. C'mon we got a safe house to find."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Macky was looking over a map and looks at a house that's supposed to be in the exact location. They hoped this is it.

He knocked on the door then heard a male voice answer in falsetto: "Hold your horses I'm coming!"

The door opened revealing a middle aged man of African descent wearing a long red coat he'd pulled up as a hood and colorful robes. His eyebrows had turned white prematurely and his eyes were rather dazed. "I don't move as quick as I used to."

"Hello."

"Good day, sir." Eliana greeted.

"We're looking for Isaac." added Macky.

"Isaac? Lemme see, he yelled Isaac! There's some young folks at the—" then recalls, "Wait I'm Isaac."

"You?" Macky blinked. He and Elina exchanged confused looks before turning back to the man, "We've been told that Isaac and Devorah have a house for-"

"Rawk! Refugees!" Pontius repeated.

"Fleas?" Isaac scratched his head, "There are no fleas here."

"Look do you know if there's another Isaac here? We came all the way from Alexandria and my father Samuel the silversmith, he told me and Eliana that I should find a man named Isaac who would help us."

At the door Isaac paused and murmured. "Samuel? Alexandria…." He walked out then spoke in a more baritone voice. "Come inside both of you."

The youngsters obeyed and went in.

"It's alright! They're one of us!"

From all corners of the house, people peeked or poked their heads out.

"Whoa, I guess this is the place." Macky said in astonishment.

"Refugees." Isaac confirmed, "Devorah and I do what we can for them."

His wife Devorah was a lovely African woman in clothes of orange and blue that walked out from the back with a bowl of food.

"Sorry about the senile act but it keeps me out of trouble."

"It certainly fooled us." Eliana complimented in her natural voice, relieved at being somewhere safer.

"So you're Samuel's son Macky right? How is my friend these days, is Diana still keeping him on a short leash?"

"Now Isaac leave the poor boy alone! He and his friend must be starving." Devorah scolded her husband lightly before setting down a food bowl in front of Macky and Eliana, "Sit down eat."

The other three young people in the room approached them as they ate. They were two young men and a little girl of African descent, who had to be Isaac and Devorah's daughter.

"So how were you able to get here?" A tall lanky teenager asked them.

"By pretending to be slaves for Tiberius. That' why we're dressed like this. Speaking of that…" he removes the brown cloak.

But then there came a pounding on the door that made everyone freeze.

"Open up, in the name of General Tiberius!"

Not wasting another second, everyone in the safe house scrambled to hide themselves or anything out of place.

"It's Toadie. I think he's looking for us – mainly me. Be careful!" Macky cautioned them.

"Did you hear me in there?!" Toadie's voice shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" Isaac called in the same falsetto tone he'd used when he greeted them and pulled up his red robe into a hood as before.

Everyone else hid. Eliana in the back room with Devorah and Macky behind the door at Isaac's instruction.

"Can I help you young fellas?" Isaac 'asked' as he finally opened the door.

"Old man what took you so long to answer the door?" Toadie's voice demanded.

"C-can you s-speak up? I don't hear as well as I used to."

"Alright. _I_ am the new tax collector and I-"

"A collector? I'm a collector too. So far I have three figs, seventeen dates, and yesterday I found a rock that looks like my sister!"

Both Macky and Eliana giggled silently at how Isaac was confusing both Toadie and Brutacus with his act.

Then from across the house came a commotion that send the chickens clucking frantically and a figure in a familiar brown cloak was sprinting away.

"The slave there!" Toadie shouted.

He and Brutacus ran off in hot pursuit.

"Don't be a stranger, sonny!" Isaac waved merrily. Then he closed the door. "That was close."

"Why did they just run off like that?" Macky wondered.

Devorah came out from the back with a bag of herbs. "Joel dressed up in your old clothes to distract them. He'll take them on a long, long run. Then he'll be back in a few days."

"Meanwhile we got a problem." Isaac said in concern, "Joel was supposed to take some medicine into the city. Now there's no one to do it."

Macky brightened. "Into Jerusalem? I'll go!"

"I could accompany him in." Eliana offered.

"He is the right size."

Devorah put her hands on her hips. "Absolutely not! They just got here and no one knows them."

"But if I give them the amulet?"

"Isaac, they're still too young!"

"If anyone is going to take Joel's place it should be me!" The lanky boy from earlier declared, standing up quickly only to hit his head on the lower ceiling.

"Sorry Abe," Isaac declined, "I admire your courage but if you can't handle this ceiling I'd hate to see you in the tunnel. No without Joel Macky and Eliana are our only hope." He held out a wooden amulet. "Just show this to the man inside the city that way he'll know you're not spies."

"Got it!"

"But how do we get in?"

Sensing that would be their question, Isaac pulled out a map and spread it out. "There's a small spring in the valley just beyond the siege wall the Romans are building what they don't know is that the spring is really a tunnel that leads into the city."

Eliana connected the metaphorical dots first then smiled. "Of course, now I understand."

"A tunnel? The one from the David story!" Macky exclaimed.

* * *

Trouble didn't usually take long to find them. When Macky and Eliana (who was still in disguise) were headed for the hidden spring, Macky took a wrong step and slipped on a loose rock. His cries got the soldiers' attention.

Quickly they ran towards the tree which was outside the small tunnel that lead to the springs and bumped into someone.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" An elderly shepherd glared at them.

"I-Isaac sent us, do you know him?"

"Isaac's a common name around here."

Macky held up the amulet to the shepherd, whose face lit with recognition.

"Looks like Joel's off being chased by Romans again eh?" The shepherd laughed, then he began leading Macky and Eliana to the waterway. "There's the tunnel it's dark but a little way in there's a torch. You two better hurry if you don't want to drown."

He shoved them in so they'd pick up the pace, then walked out the cave to distract the guards.

* * *

The waters were treacherous and very soon more came in that pushed them deeper into the tunnel. Not long afterwards as they were struggling to find a ledge or anything to climb on – hands pulled them out of the waters.

For a few seconds they thought they'd gotten lucky only to have sword pointed at them from the fiery zealots. One with brown hair and mustache and stubble, black eyes and a tan headband.

Eliana said nothing, she could only stare in fright.

"Anymore of them?" He called to one of his fellows,

"If there are, they're drowned."

"Good." he raised the sword threateningly.

"We're not spies!" Macky cried, "I have –uh-oh." The amulet must've been washed away in the river waters

"Run!" Eliana managed to rasp out.

The two jumped away barely avoiding swords and a spear only to end up running into dead end alley.

"There's no way out spies!"

"But we're not spies!" Eliana blurts out

"W-were messengers! We had the amulet but it must've got lost in the tunnel."

It was clear the men didn't believe him one bit.

"Hold it!" A girl's voice halted them in their tracks.

Out from one of the houses across from the alley where the two zealots had cornered them, a fourteen year old girl rushed out. She had brownish auburn hair and brown eyes, black and grey clothes.

"My grandmother's expecting a messenger, he's supposed to have some medicinal herbs for her."

Herbs, here they are." Macky held up the bag he'd been carrying and handed it to her. "Uh, I guess they're a little damp right now."

"They'll need to be dried out." The girl said while rummaging through it.

"Wait this could be some kind of roman trick!" The man who'd held them at sword point snapped, snatching the bag out of the girls' hands.

Then one of the other men ran towards them holding up the amulet. "Look, I found this by the tunnel entrance the boys were telling the truth."

Grudgingly, the man handed the bag back to the girl then glared at both Macky and Eliana. "We'll be watching you!"

"Thank you, I'm Sarah."

"I'm Macky, and this is-"

"You hungry? I could give you some dinner."

"Thanks but we were hoping to see the temple."

"Then you're in luck, its right around the corner. C'mon." Sarah took Macky's hand deliberately ignoring Eliana.

The Greek girl didn't say anything, she only followed, wanting to see the temple herself.

They walked past the corner and there, several blocks away was the great temple of Jerusalem even this close it filled them with awe.

"I know how you're feeling." Sarah said softly, "I feel the same way and I see it every day."

"Good you're both still here. The same man who'd found the amulet said, Come on, we need you! "

He began to drag the two away with Macky protesting and lead them to the same suspicious man who was standing with a few others.

"Where did you learn to defend yourself like that?" The suspicious one asked them.

"In Alexandria, we fought the Romans there too and we help people escape from them."

"And I happen to be one of the latter," Eliana chimed in making sure to keep her voice low.

"They heard about you," the man gestured to the other people, "they all need things from the outside."

Macky scowled. "First you're ready to kill us, and now-"

"We're desperate we can't afford to leave the city ourselves. Can we count on you to bring more supplies for us?"

"Yes, you can." Eliana replied.

"Of course," Macky said extending his hand and shaking his. "We're both one of you now."

That said there were a few things handed to them to bring back to either the outside or to the city itself. Even so that didn't quell the whispers behind them and they were about Eliana.

"Did you get a good look at the second one's hands?"

"They're so pale."

"What about way he walks?"

Macky looked a little miffed, though Eliana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind all that. On the bright side, no one noticed that I'm not a boy."

"Yeah, for now let's keep it that way. We got work to do."

And so began their adventure in the famed city of Jerusalem.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **AN: Sorry if the final words here are a bit rushed I really wanted to get this chapter out and ready.**

 **Special thanks to my new guest for reviewing, you know who you are - gives me hope that some still read the fics I post here apart from DeviantART and A03 (archiveofourown).**


	10. Rescues and escapades

**Ch 9: Rescues and escapades  
**

It's been several days since both Macky and Eliana had set off for the safe house in hopes of entering Jerusalem safely, and Portia was on edge. Even the usually imperturbable Verus was pacing back and forth outside.

"What is it Portia?" Tiberius questioned his niece, "You've been quite tense these few days, do you wish to talk about it?"

Portia drummed her fingers on the side of the lounge chair. "Honestly I'd rather not."

"Very well, I too prefer silence." The new general answered, looking back into his hand mirror and smoothing his hair, "Eat your lunch, I guarantee it'll put you in a better mood."

At that moment a servant brought in her meal Portia took it and did a double take upon noticing it was in the shape of a fish. It must be a message!

"You know what? You're right I'm in a much better mood already." The young Roman girl rushed out.

"But you haven't eaten!" Her uncle protested.

On the way out she grabbed Verus by the arm and pulled him with her. Behind the tents they saw someone cutting up vegetables, to Portia's delight it was Macky!

The two approached the young man then Portia folded her arms and frowned. "I'm very cross with you."

"Why?" Macky looked taken aback by her attitude.

"How many days have gone by? Why didn't you come sooner?"

Verus looked left and right. And where did you leave Eliana?"

"She's safe in Isaac's house." Macky explained, "We've got new jobs: we're couriers between Isaac's safe house and the people of the city. We've both been pretty busy."

"So much that you don't have time for an old friend?" Portia asked coyly.

"I haven't been able to find Daniel either that's why I'm here. I was wondering if you two had any way of locating him."

"Oh yes." Verus smirked knowingly. "We have an idea to see the prisoners."

"Which is my idea to begin with." Portia corrected wryly.

Macky grinned at them, "You're the best."

Portia leaned in for a kiss, only for Macky to remove a small feather that was in her hair much to Verus' amusement.

"Feather! Bye!" Macky then hurried off back to Jerusalem, leaving Portia to slump over with disappointment.

* * *

But Macky is soon given a job that might be too much, even for him and Eliana: taking an elderly rabbi out of the city for medical care. However they're unable to use the water tunnel due of its dangerous currents. Lucius then secretly tells them the ailing man might be taken over a certain part of the city wall, then he tells the story of Paul/Saul, and his conversion on the road to Damascus. Macky is convinced of Lucius's desire to help and quickly conceives a plan.

A little later after Macky left, Portia put her plan into action. Verus found the place where Daniel was detained and currently in chains, then Portia would talk to him, the rest would be up to Macky and Eliana.

Firstly the young Roman girl convinced Toadie to let her see the zealot prisoners with the excuse that it might be exciting.

"Well you won't find much excitement here," the sleazy man said as he led her through the cells, "So long as these prisoner are under my control, everything will be quite boring."

They passed man in his late thirties with dark brown hair and grey-green eyes, who glowered at Toadie then slammed his hand on the end of a thick wooden stake. The sudden forced caused the piece of wood to going flying and slam the blunt end against Toadie's backside causing him to yell and jump around in alarm.

Portia giggled, Verus snickered. Then Toadie spun around, "Who did that?!"

Brutacus continued eating some small snacks then pointed to the guilty party, "He did it! He's the rebel leader of Galilee, Daniel!"

Portia and Verus paused, stunned. They just found Leah and Rebecca's father!

Toadie scowled, "Write this down: Daniel will lose several meals."

Daniel only met Toadie's nasty smirk with a cold glare of his own. Verus then exchanged meaningful glances with Portia and they both nodded once in agreement.

"You're very bold for a prisoner." Portia commented to the prisoner.

"You can't chain a man's heart, inside we'll always be free." The man answered.

Then Portia leaned closer and whispered behind her hand, "I know a Daniel of Galilee with two daughters."

"Whether I have daughters or not that's no concern to the Romans." Daniel turned his head defiantly from her.

Portia got closer so that she was near the prisoner's ear and whispered. "Are their names Rebecca and Leah?"

"Ages… nine and seven if I'm not mistaken?" Verus chimed in.

Quickly the man became alarmed and gripped at Portia's wrist, desperate for news of his children. "How do you know?! Were they captured? Are they alright?"

Portia gently pulled away, "Yes, yes they're fine!"

"And many miles from the war, rest assured." Verus confirmed

Daniel looked relieved, that was time for Portia and Verus to walk away before Toadie and Brutacus became suspicious.

"She's certainly restless," Toadie commented about Portia than turned to Brutacus, "Do you understand women at that age!"

"Please I don't understand any woman at any age!"

* * *

Sarah said, "We can't take the Rabbi through the tunnels he'll drown."

"If we don't get him medical care, he'll die either way." Isaac pointed out.

Macky "I believe we can get him out taking him over the wall."

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Sarah, "The Romans patrol the ways each day and night. They watch us, it's not safe."

"Well it will at sunrise." Macky folded his arms.

"How can you know that? How could anyone know that?!"

"A Roman would, a roman named Lucius."

"A Roman, you trust him?"

Macky nodded.

"He trusts me as well, I'm a Greek." Eliana interjected uncertainly.

"You can drop the act, I know you're a woman!" Sarah glared at her.

Save for Macky, Isaac and his family, half the young men present gaped.

"How?" Eliana spoke up a little more confidently.

"Your neck isn't the same as a man's, you're much too thin, your hands aren't rough enough and while you might be older, you lack telltale signs of facial hair." Sarah listed all the details that made Eliana stand out. Then she shook her head, "Macky, don't you remember the story of Jacob and Esau?"

She told him the tale of two brothers, Jacob and Esau who were the sons of Isaac and Rebekah. The twins grew up very different. Jacob was 'a quiet man, staying among the tents' and his mother's favorite. Esau was 'a skillful hunter, a man of the open country' and his father's favorite. When the time came for Isaac to bestow his blessing on his sons, Jacob and his mother contrived to deceive Isaac into blessing Jacob in Esau's place. When Esau found that his blessing had been given to Jacob, he threatened to kill his brother, and Jacob fled.

"They were brothers and they didn't even trust each other are you going to trust a Roman?"

"It's your call the choice is yours." Isaac said evenly, "It makes sense that's least protected area, perhaps he's telling you the truth."

Sarah refused, "No, it only proves how cunning they are! It must be a trap, if he thinks we'll go before sunrise, we'll go by nightfall at least they won't wait."

Macky protested inciting Sarah's aggression but their discussion was interrupted when they heard knocking on the front door. Isaac urged them all to hide while he does his act and goes to answer the door.

Surprisingly it was Portia escorted by Verus.

"Hello, I'm looking for Macky."

"Lanky? I look lanky? I thought I looked alright for my age." Isaac responded with his senile old man trick.

"Then perhaps…" Verus looked furtively left and right, "Someone named Eliana?"

"Eh?" Isaac pretended to put a hand behind his ear.

"I'm sorry we must have the wrong house." apologized Portia.

Except at that moment Pontius the parrot, who'd been flying wildly all over the place since their arrival, flew in. Immediately the two young Romans recognized the bird.

"Squawk! Macky!" The bird cried.

"Pontius!"

In their haste Macky and Sarah stumbled from their hiding place behind a curtain.

"Portia?" Eliana peeked out.

The young girl ran in, Verus followed warily.

"This place sure is amazing isn't it?" Macky grinned,

"I should say so."

Sarah got up and glowered when she saw Portia, closing her hands into fists.

"Yes," Portia put her hands on her hips when she sees Sarah, "And _comfortable_ looking as it seems."

"Erm, yes, Portia Verus, this is Sarah she lives in the city." explained Macky.

"Sarah, these are Portia and Verus, friends from Alexandria."

"And Romans to boot." Sarah added stiffly.

"And I see you're a zealot." Portia concluded.

"Some would call me that."

"Eh, well actually I'm adopted by Romans anyway," Verus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I've been told I'm of Iberian origin."

But the two younger girls were too busy glaring at each other to listen.

"Well I'm glad you two have met, er what're you two doing here?"

"We found Daniel" Portia answered. "And spoke to him."

"You have? Great!" Macky said in delight, causing Portia to smile.

"That's excellent news!" Eliana exclaimed.

"Daniel of Galilee, the prisoner?" Sarah questioned coolly.

"We came here to rescue him." Eliana said earnestly.

"And you were able to talk to him?" Sarah jeered to Portia. "How'd you do it?"

"My uncle is a general."

"A Roman general? Huh. Interesting Friends you have Macky!"

"Portia and Verus can be trusted."

"Yes," Sarah said unconvincingly then turns to Macky, "But you've got more important things to do. Don't you?"

Portia blinked then glanced at Macky.

"Er, yes. Just tonight then I'll take care of Daniel okay?"

Portia offered, "I- that is Verus and I can help with whatever you're going to do."

"No don't worry," Sarah retorted, folding her arms, "Thank you and _goodbye_."

"It isn't just about Daniel is it?" Eliana was saying to Verus, "What you doing here? If you know fully well there could be zealots or soldiers in the area…"

"That's just how foolish the rooster becomes when a hen interests him."

"Rooster and hen? Really?" Eliana shook her head rather skeptically. If this was his way of trying to woo her or something, he could at least be more poetic about it.

"Yes," A disheartened Portia watched Sarah stalk off then said softly to Macky and Eliana, "I'll see you later I suppose."

Just before Verus walks after her, he turns to Eliana. "I'm not much of a believer in fate, but I do feel that something strong joins you and me. Maybe it's too soon to tell but all I ask if that you think of me."

"I will."

* * *

Later that evening, the group put the plan into action close to midnight upon Sarah's insistence. Eliana wanted to help however Sarah didn't think to considerately of her either. So the Greek maiden remained in Isaac's safe house helping Deborah and Rachel with the meals.

However the decision to go along with Sarah's idea almost proves fatal to the group. So it's Lucius himself who rides in to save Macky and Sarah. The zealot girl sulked yet this gives Macky an opportunity to finish the Esau and Jacob story, by telling her of how the brothers finally reunited and reconciled after many years.

The group returned to Isaac's safe house for a few hours to wait it out until it was close to sunrise. There Eliana tried engaging Sarah in conversation while the former prepared a meal.

"Don't try anything, I could break your arm."

"I'm sure you can if given the opportunity but I've got a supper to prepare."

"You don't look much of a cook."

Eliana replied, "I put my heart into everything I do and I'm going to cook a delicious meal. Then you best get some rest, you're going to need that extra energy to sneak the rabbi out safely."

"You sound like my mother." Sarah grumbled.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Eliana inquired, "I've only seen your grandmother."

"If you have to know, they're both with the Lord, they died separately some time ago."

Eliana paused momentarily. "Oh, I'm, terribly sorry."

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You're trying to garner my sympathy so you can gain some edge."

"The thought never so much as crossed my mind, it's just that I lost my mother when I was much younger than you and it still makes me sad sometimes. So I know how you must feel."

The younger girl didn't answer.

"I had to do most of the cooking and cleaning back when I was a slave so I'm quite used to it. There is some small form of pride in knowing you've done something new on your own without help." Eliana continued, "My opinion might not matter much on this, but I do envy you Sarah."

"For what?"

"Well, back home not all women had the same courage as you – actively fighting for something you believe in. The older fussy ones said it was something the Spartan women and barbarians do. But you have plenty of gumption to join the male zealots in defending your home."

"Then what are you even doing out here?"

"Believe it or not, aside from aiding my friends from Alexandria, trying to hear news of my father. He's a merchant and if he's travelling surely someone around here would know of his whereabouts."

After all tomorrow was another day and one full of hope.

* * *

A few nights later no one knew Eliana had gone on an errand to the camp at the same time Macky was trying to find Daniel. They were walking from both corners only to stop short when they saw Tiberius walking past with Toadie right behind him.

"To be in charge of something as important as the Ram, it's such an honor General Tiberius."

"Handle it well, Tobias, and this whole mess here in Jerusalem will be over in just a few more days."

"You can count on me sir!"

"I am Tobias. _I am_." Tiberius answered coolly before walking away.

"The ram of Corphu, Brutacus, and _I_ am commanding it! When the walls fall Tiberius will be Rome's greatest hero! And I will be right beside him."

"And if the walls don't fall, Tiberius can blame you." Brutacus said brightly.

"Yes! He can blame –" Toadie cut himself off when he realized what he just said, "Me? Oh… dah!"

He glared at Brutacus causing the latter to walk away awkwardly.

Eliana blanched, she had to warn the others

Meanwhile in another tent, the soldier who'd aided Macky and Eliana when they'd first arrived was currently having dinner with his two children, Flore who was eight and eleven year old Antonius.

Back then, like many Roman military families, the children travel with Lucius wherever the army takes him and live safely within the camp.

"Father, when are you going to tell us more stories? Flore asked.

"I like the one about Paul on the boat!" Antonius exclaimed excitedly.

"It's one of my favorites too." Then he frowned in concern, "But we have to keep those special stories to ourselves. You can't just go telling them to everyone you meet. Especially here at camp, you understand this, Antonius? Flore?"

His children nodded. "Uh-huh."

Just then Macky beckoned him silently to a hidden section of the camps.

"What're you doing here? It's dangerous isn't it?"

"I need to know something what's the ram of Corphu?"

"No use trying to hide it. It's a battering ram the biggest ever built"

"And they're gonna try to use it against Jerusalem aren't they?"

"Yes."

"I-I can't believe anything could break through."

"Believe it I've seen the ram at work. It's bigger than an Egyptian barge and much, much heavier. It'll take off the gate and several blocks of the city too. And then the real carnage begins. Tiberius is going to put the ram down on a hill that slopes down toward the city gate, then it's just a matter of…giving it a shove.

"Why –why haven't you said anything before this? You're supposed to be a friend of Jesus."

"I am but I'm no friend of those zealots. And now it's too late."

Back outside, Eliana tries to get back to the others. But in her frenzied flight, the very back of her disguise is caught on something and tightens dangerously.

"It's too tight!" she gasped, trying to pull free. "Can't –"

The lack of air was starting to make her dizzy, the room was spinning. She couldn't see straight and as a result stumbles sideways into a tent, startling the occupants.

"Who's that?"

Lucius motioned for his children to stay where they are while he examined the stranger.

"Eliana!"

"You know them?"

"Yes, she's my friend."

It didn't take long for the soldier to notice the bindings concealing Eliana's gender had tightened too much so he quickly pulled out a dagger and began to cut through them.

"What's wrong with him?" Antonius asked.

"The thing is, he is a she." Lucius responded cutting through the final part.

"She? It's a girl?" Flore asked, getting up to see.

Eliana stirred, taking a deep breath of much needed air then sat up. "W-what happened? I just heard frightful news –" she then gasped when she saw who she was with.

"It's alright, you're among friends." Lucius reassured her.

"His name is Macky." The older boy smiled at Lucius' children, who nodded back in greeting.

"Father, are they friends of Jesus too?"

"Yes."

"But why are you dressed like a man?" Flore inquired.

"Because of the soldiers, it was the only way I could think of to find out news about my father." The young woman replied.

Lucius took a cloak and placed it on Eliana's shoulder, "You'll need this. No one will suspect if they continue to think you're a slave."

"Thank you," Eliana said, taking the cloak and covering herself.

* * *

The following day, Macky and Eliana hurried to Jerusalem to warn the zealots.

"The Ram of Corphu…" Amikam the zealot who'd first suspected them of spies when they'd arrived, surmised thoughtfully then announced, "We'll need to fortify the gate and arm every man woman and child who can hold a blade."

"Hear! Hear!"

The zealots agreed.

"Is that the only way? I don't think it will work." Macky looked doubtful.

"What would you have us do boy, give up?" Amikam retorted.

"No, not that. I don't know."

"Why not call a truce or a compromise of some sort?" Eliana offered disguising her voice as a boy's once more.

"A truce? With the Romans? They'll just walk all over us like King Ahab."

There was a man, Naboth, who owned a plot on the eastern slope of the hill of Jezreel, south-west of the Sea of Galilee. Described as a small "plot of ground", the vineyard seems to have been all he possessed and lay close to the palace of King Ahab, who wished to acquire it. Naboth, however, had inherited his land from his father, and, according to Jewish law, could not alienate it. So he refused to sell it to the king.

Returning to his palace, he collapsed in a sulk, lying on his bed, his face to the wall, and refused to eat. His wife, the evil Queen Jezebel, after learning the reason for his depression (in addition to being irritated at the king's emotional state and urging him to return to his entertainment promised that she would obtain the vineyard for him. To do so, she plotted to kill Naboth by mock trial, and then told Ahab to take possession of the vineyard as the legal heir.

"Ahab took the land just like the Romans will take Jerusalem if we let them. There can't be any truces with bullies the only thing they understand is strength."

Macky spoke up, "Then pull back, regroup somewhere else."

Amikam threw up his hands. "I have no time for this!" He turned to the others, "Come we must prepare!"

Sarah begins to follow when Macky takes her am

"Sarah! Don't, stay here come with us!"

Sarah shook her head, "You know I can't, my place is with the zealots."

"But they'll never stop that ram!"

Sarah explained, "The Romans aren't as powerful as they think they are. And neither was Ahab."

After he and Jezebel had Naboth killed, a messenger reported the news to Elijah a great prophet.

Ahab said to Elijah, "Have you found me out, my enemy?" He said, "I have found you. Because you have given yourself up to doing evil in the LORD's sight, you and your entire family shall suffer! He will get rid of all of you."

When Ahab heard these words, he tore his garments and put on sackcloth over his bare flesh. He fasted, slept in the sackcloth, and went about subdued.

"How were those two defeated?" Eliana asked.

"Ahab died in battle hit by a stray arrow, Jezebel was confronted by Jehu who had her servants throw her out the window, causing her death. What became of her body… it wasn't pretty. Ahab and Jezebel were punished just like the Romans will be punished."

"But Sarah!"

She put her index finger against his lips silencing Macky.

"You've done all you can."

She turned to leave, looked back once then hurried away. Eliana and Macky went after her only to see she'd already gone and the sun was starting to set.

* * *

All too soon the ram was in Israel and being readied to use.

It was made of wood but often had a special hard head made from metal. The support frame was big enough to allow soldiers to sit inside to operate the ram. The frame was often covered with wet animal hides to stop the soldiers being set on fire by the people they were trying to attack and to give them protection from arrows being fired at them.

From a hill, Macky, Eliana and Portia watched anxiously.

Portia remarked, "I heard they were bringing in a battering ram, but I never thought it'd look that."

"The infamous ram of Corphu and this spells grave danger to everyone in Jerusalem." Eliana commented worriedly.

Macky dropped his gaze, "I wish it was a monster, a monster would be easier to stop."

"Not so much, I lived with one and I was unable to do a thing because I was still but a child." Eliana said softly.

Portia turned to look at her. "Who was it?"

"My stepmother."

* * *

The Romans were already preparing the ram.

"It won't be long now eh, General Tiberius?" Toadie rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Just make sure that once you get the ram over the hill, Tobias, you point it in the right direction." Tiberius ordered. "I'll be with my men."

Meanwhile Macky was talking to Lucius and Verus about disabling the ram somehow.

"But why are you telling me this?" Asked Macky, "I thought you didn't care about the zealots."

"After we talked I started thinking about my friend Paul who told me the stories of Jesus. Paul was my prisoner back in Rome."

For two years Paul was held prisoner in Caesarea. Then he and some other prisoners are put on a boat, and they start for Rome. When they pass near the island of Crete, a terrible storm hits them. The wind blows so hard the men can't steer the boat. And they can't see the sun during the day or the stars at night. Finally, after many days, those on board give up all hope of being saved. Then Paul stands up and says: 'Not one of you will lose his life; only the boat will be lost. For last night an angel of God came to me and said, "Don't be afraid, Paul! You must stand before the Roman ruler Caesar. And God will save all those who are sailing with you." 'About midnight on the 14th day after the storm began, the sailors notice that the water is becoming less deep! Because of fear of smashing into some rocks in the dark, they drop their anchors. The next morning they see a bay. They decide to try to sail the boat right up onto the beach there.

Well, when they get closer to shore, the boat hits a sandbank and gets stuck. Then the waves begin to smash it, and the boat starts to break in pieces. Everyone had to swim to shore but just as Paul said they all got off safely.

"Paul should have hated everyone on that ship but he didn't he saved them." Lucius said finishing the story, "And if he can save his jailers then I can offer a little help to the zealots. But you understand I can't fight my own men."

"You won't have to."

"I know where to get help." Macky brightened.

Verus urged him, "Better hurry, before they bring the ram over the hill."

* * *

Not long afterwards Macky enlisted the help of Joel and Abe to take down the ram by using lighted arrows.

"We can do it, once they push the ram over the hill we light these rags and fire them at it."

"We're going to burn the ram?" Joel asked as he wrapped a rag soaked in oil around the end of an arrow.

"No, we're going to burn the ropes."

"Something tells me we're not going to get the chance." Abe pointed behind them.

Three Roman soldiers surrounded them demanding to know what they were doing.

"We're hunting that's all."

One of the soldiers picked up an arrow and sniffed it. "Lamp oil?" He noticed the jug of oil at their feet. "What were you hunting for oil lamps?" He laughed then tossed one of the arrows over his shoulders "Let's tie em up and toss 'em in the wagon."

Fortunately, Eliana was headed back to the safe house when she came upon the scene then hid under the wagon the soldiers were taking the boys to.

"This wagon could be a little roomier!" Abe's voice grunted.

"If they get the ram over the hill it'll be too late!" Macky cried.

The soldier slammed a stick on the barrel startling them. "Quiet!"

Once he turned back around, Eliana pushed herself up and halfway inside.

"Eliana?" The boys gasped.

"Shh!"

She pulled a small sharp rock and began to undo the ropes holding Macky's wrists. Finally Macky was loose next he and Eliana undid the ropes holding Joel and Abe.

Together they knocked down the soldier and tied him up.

* * *

They had to work fast, the ram was fast approaching. Even the zealots on the top wall were taken aback by the sheer size of the ram.

While Toadie directed the soldiers pulling the ram, Tiberius approached on horseback to the city gate to give the city dwellers an ultimatum. "I give you zealots one last chance, surrender now and I promise to spare the women and children."

"Save them from what?" Amikam spat, "A lifetime of slavery? Save your breath Tiberius!"

The General gave a vindictive smirk. "So be it." And he rode away.

"I hope we made the right decision Amikam." One of the other men whispered.

Next to them Sarah watched stoically, seemingly prepared for whatever happened. Then she noticed the small wagon fast approaching just several yards behind the ram.

"Macky!" she whispered full of hope.

In the wagon, Abe was driving, Joel and Eliana were holding up jug of oil while Macky held a bow and a flaming arrow.

"Here goes, we only get one shot at this."

Once they were close Joel and Eliana threw the oil jug as hard as they could. The jug smashed against the wood of the ram, soaking most of the ropes holding the inner working with oil.

Macky let the arrow fly and hit its mark. Now part of the ram was on fire and with it the ropes, so the soldiers could no longer be able to hold it back.

"The wheels! Someone block the wheels!" Toadie cried.

Several soldiers brought rocks to hold the wheels but it was no use. The sheer size and weight of the ram crushed them and now started to roll down the hill with Toadie running away to keep from being run over.

The soldiers scattered to get out of its way. Then Toadie tripped over a shield and into a mud puddle with the ram passing over him. He was covered in mud but relatively unharmed

Except now the ram crashed right through the wall of the Roman camp and down into a ravine where it was destroyed in the fall.

Back in the city the zealots were cheering, while the friends felt awfully proud of their efforts.

Nearby, Verus and Lucius watched with warm smiles then walked away.

As was expected, Tiberius was not happy with what happened.

" _Tobias_!" he shouted.

It was one more victory for Jerusalem.

* * *

Because of the success against the battering ram, Macky is now a little full of himself. Isaac tells him how strongly Paul and Barnabas objected to being treated as gods in Lystra, but the story doesn't seem to make much of an impression on Macky. Later, when a shady woman named Tamar urges him to attempt a risky rescue for the imprisoned zealot Daniel, Macky rashly takes on the task – even though some of Tamar's information about Daniel is at odds with the information Portia and Verus have given. Macky finds out almost too late that Tamar has taken advantage of him; she's tricked him into rescuing not Daniel, but rather, a friend of hers – who happens to be a brutal killer. Only Portia can save Macky now, but she's angry at him for rejecting her advice in favor of a stranger's, and Isaac must recount for her the story of Michal's rescue of David in order to galvanize Portia into action and just in the nick of time, so now Macky learned not to trust Tamar ever again.

Verus continued to see Eliana and vice versa. Only in the darkness of the night could the couple meet and converse, always running, always hiding from the shadows between them.

They would soon get their chance to rescue Daniel. And it began with a scouting mission for Isaac and Deborah's little daughter Rachel accompanied by a disguised Eliana.

They'd been watching from the bushes when they overheard a conversation

"Let's visit that old man's guesthouse, every time I go there I smell-"

"Perhaps if you bathed more often?"

"Not me! I wasn't finished. Hmph! I meant silver and gold."

Brutacus stammered embarrassedly, "Oh er, m-my mistake sir."

Toadie brushed him off and rubbed his hands greedily, "Silver and gold, and all mine!"

From the bushes above some rocks, Rachel and Eliana poked their heads out in time to see the small group of romans headed for the little town – where Isaac's safe house was located!

Rachel gasped, "We have to warn father!"

* * *

Inside the safe house in question, a few of the rebels Macky included were finishing lunch when the two girls came up from the trap door leading to the secret tunnels.

"Toadies' coming this way!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, take your mother and go work on the Sukkah," Isaac reacted quickly, "Everyone to your hiding places!"

They all scattered, Eliana climbed up the hiding spot in the ceiling with Abe, and not a moment too soon, they heard the knocking on the door.

"Coming! Coming!" Isaac said in the falsetto voice he used when pretending to be a senile old man.

Eliana put a hand behind her ear to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Remember me? Tobias the taxman?"

"The ax-man?! Am I to be executed?"

"Not axes, taxes! Your gold!"

"I'm not cold, I'm quite warm actually."

"Your silver!"

"I do have a sliver, i-in my finger. Could your soldier take it out? With something smaller than that sword please?"

They could heard Brutacus groan in annoyance, "The old man understands nothing."

"Search the place! Take everything that isn't nailed down! That he should understand!"

Brutacus and the two soldiers went in, Isaac sprinted after them.

Quickly Eliana and Abe pulled up the step ladder before the soldiers turned to see then shut the trap door.

There were several tense moments where Brutacus almost sees Macky and the secret passageway he was hiding in but the young man closed it in time.

"Don't waste my time," Toadie whined, "There's no gold in here and no silver. Nothing to tax! So took 30% of their soup."

From the hiding spot Eliana could hear the two men slurping the soup.

"What's the new emperor's name again?"

"Uh, that's tough we got a new one this year…" Brutacus paused, "I know! Marcus Salvius Otho!"

"Well I thought of a suitable way to celebrate Otho's crowning."

"Maybe you should wait until Tiberius is back from the general's meeting in Jericho."

"Tiberius left me in charge, I do what I want, and what I want is an execution of the rebel Daniel!"

Eliana's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth.

"I really think before you execute anyone you should wait until Tiberius gets back, how could it hurt to ask permission?" Brutacus questioned.

There was a splattering, the sound of a ceramic bowl falling then stomping that faded.

"Phew! Lucky me it got cold."

* * *

"You're not going to change my mind," Macky was saying, "We have to rescue Daniel"

Deborah and Rachel exchanged glances.

"You tried before and you couldn't." expressed Isaac.

"And besides you hardly even know him Macky." Rachel added.

"Eliana and I know his daughters." Macky answered, "They're like sisters to us."

"That's right. Little Leah is the youngest, curious about everything and always getting into trouble." Eliana described, "Rebecca is the oldest, who always made sure she was alright."

"When we left Alexandria I made a promise to Rebecca and Leah that I'd save their father. I'm not going to break that promise." added Macky.

Isaac put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll never get away with it."

"Look we're going to rescue Daniel and I know this will work."

"Impersonating people? Very dangerous business." He tells them the story of Elymas, to underscore the danger of trying to be something you're not.

"Wait Isaac," Macky interrupted, "Elymas was blinded because he was an impostor and an enemy of what was right. My plan is to save Daniel a friend of everything that's right. So won't you help me?"

"Of course I will. But I want you to understand that if we get caught at this…well getting blinded is just one of the nicer things that can happen."

"I know that."

* * *

They had much to prepare that evening so they needed both Portia and Verus' knowledge on Roman life.

"It's very simple." Portia instructed, "Assume I'm a servant, you want me to pass the soup what do you say?"

"Uhm, may I please have-"

"Wrong. Romans never ask they demand."

Verus nods, "You can't conquer the world by saying _please._ "

Just then Abe, Joel and some others arrived with a horse drawn chariot and armor.

"Put it behind the stables there's paint and gold leaves there," Isaac instructed, "Remember we need it done tonight."

"That looks like my Uncle's horse and chariot." Portia comments with a wry grin.

"Eh? How was Jericho?" Isaac asked.

Abe passed by while holding armor, "We did pretty well thanks."

"And that's my uncle's armor."

"We're uh- borrowing it. You should be proud we did it the Roman way." Macky said sheepishly.

"We didn't say please."

"Just curious," Verus chimed in, "Exactly which Roman noble are you going to pretend to be?

"It's a surprise." Macky grinned.

* * *

Soon, both he and Isaac are in disguise inside the Roman camp by pretending to be the son of the Emperor and a tutor, sitting down for a huge banquet – catered by Toadie and Brutacus. At this point, Macky is moved to contrast the Romans' over-abundance and lack of gratitude with his own people's tribulations, as mentioned in the story of the manna in the desert. The banquet comes to sudden end when Toadie discovers Macky is not all that he seems, and he and Isaac must scramble to get Daniel out of the Roman camp, while also saving their own skins with Verus' help.

"How do you know Samuel? Daniel asked as he, Isaac and Macky leapt on the chariot.

Macky replied, "He's my father."

"I can believe that, thanks for saving me."

"You're not safe yet." Macky said as the chariot took off.

By then several soldiers were already after them. Nearby, Verus watches then glancing left and right, pulls his own horse forward to block the path briefly.

Those that were delayed, Macky distracted by cutting the ropes to a few tents. They escaped out of the Roman camp but they were still after them.

"They're catching up!" Macky cried

"I can't lead them back our place!" Isaac responded, his eyes on the path.

"I know, turn left here!"

Next, the soldiers have started shooting arrows at them too. That's when Macky pointed out the reason he'd urged Isaac to turn in that direction: a narrow gorge just large enough for only one chariot but the rest won't get through. But it was getting narrower.

"It's slowing us down!" Isaac grunted.

"We'll have to stop and fight!" exclaimed Daniel.

"We'll never win" Macky protested then said, "Daniel, put all your weight on the right side, Isaac you too!"

They listened and in so doing the chariot leaned to the right so that it would pass through the narrow path. The chariot Brutacus was on while pursuing them wasn't so lucky. It broke apart leaving the centurion to hold on to different parts of the reins then crashing into a rock which knocked him out.

By then, the trio had made safely out of the gorge and out of harm's way.

"Now you're a free man." Macky said to Daniel.

* * *

Once they arrived at the safe house, arrangements were being made for Daniel to leave the country safely yet he insisted on staying to fight.

"You can't just go back into battle!" argued Macky.

"I thought I was a free man."

"But your daughters Leah and Rebecca are waiting for you." Eliana insisted.

"Yes, I promised I'd bring you back together."

"This is war Macky," Daniel finishing removing the bandages on his arm. "Sometimes you can't always keep your promises."

Isaac spoke up, "Daniel these two came this far to fight for you and your family, if you're captured again or God forbid – killed, why did they bother?"

"Because it isn't about trying to save one man or one family, our fight is for our people's freedom."

"Isaac, we can't stop him. Daniel, if you're going to fight again you'll need this," he hands the man a sword.

Daniel reached with his right hand but his arm hasn't healed completely and it weighed heavily down.

"I-it's finished Daniel the war is over for you." Macky stated.

"You're right, I hate it." He said almost quietly, with an injured arm he'd be more of a hindrance. "But you're right."

"After the war we'll need farmers as much as soldiers." Isaac estimated, "Go home Daniel, be with your family. Be safe."

"And if it's not too much trouble take Tiberius' horse with you." Macky pleaded.

Eliana nods, "I'm certain he'd be much happier in greener pasture far away from here. If you meet your daughters again, please give them a hug from us."

Daniel agreed, and if the Lord willed it he'll be reunited with his two daughters much sooner than he thinks.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Unwilling guests

**AN: Warning events might differ from the original episode.**

 **Chapter 10: Unwilling guests**

It wasn't long before General Tiberius returned from Jericho and found out what happened while he'd been away.

"Has the boy who impersonated the Emperor's son and freed Daniel rebel been captured?"

"Uh no, General, we're still searching. Perhaps if we take hostages from the surrounding villages we could…"

Tiberius moved his hand mirror thoughtfully, "Yes. The people would give the boy to us in exchange for them," he said with a cold smile. "There's a risk, it could start a rebellion."

"But it would be worse to allow the legend of this bold whelp grow."

"Hmm. You're right. Take only the leaders, men they would miss in case of…execution."

"E-e-execute them?" Tobias stammered nearly blinded by the light reflecting off the mirror.

"Well, I'm not going to throw them a party!"

Tobias looked nervous then walked out towards Brutacus, who was doing a rough sketch of Macky in disguise. There was one thing in the boy's favor and for the moment neither of them knew that even with Brutacus' suggestion of spreading the drawing around to the other soldiers so that they would identify him.

"It was almost as much trouble since that white skinned refugee woman got away." Brutacus commented.

His words got the attention of a passerby.

"What did you say?" It was a trusted spy from the merchant Hesperus' wife, Florencia.

Behind one of the tents, someone else overhears, as the spy conversed with Tobias and Brutacus.

"How would you two like to make actual money?" The spy inquired, revealing a bag full of coins.

Tobias brightened. "Well! And who do we have to eliminate?" Perhaps as a bonus he could find the person the spy is looking for and use them as one of the hostages to be executed.

However the spy shook his head. "No, no. No need for that that just yet. You see... "

The eavesdropper listened intently remembering what Macky told them of Eliana's story and of how she came to be in Alexandria to begin with.

"And now that simpleton Hesperus has an excellent chance of finding his daughter Eliana, which means that my cousin Florencia has little to no chance of giving Hesperus a proper heir to their legacy!"

This was serious, Eliana has to know about this.

* * *

 _Later_

Portia was showing Macky one of the sketches depicting him. Verus had been detained unfortunately and was unable to make it for the moment.

"For a soldier Brutacus certainly has a talent for art." Eliana commented.

"Oh please, that doesn't even look like me." Macky argued.

"Yes it does." Portia smiled.

Sarah smirked, "Yes it does."

"Awk! Yes it does!" Pontius squawked, much to the youngsters' surprise.

"This is the only time the two - well, three of you agree on something." Macky remarked, "What do you think I should do?"

"Hide Macky," Portia insisted, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Tobias and Macky are travelling through all the villages outside Jerusalem in search of you."

Sarah insisted, "The only safe place is in Jerusalem."

"I hate to say it," Portia frowned, "But er, what's your name again?"

"You knew perfectly well my name is Sarah!

"Girls! Girls, enough!" Eliana scolded

"Stay out of this!" The two girls snapped.

Macky had to intervene, "Alright. I'll go to Jerusalem for now anyway."

"I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together." added Eliana.

"Run!" Isaac hurried inside, "Toadie's headed our way, everyone clear out quickly!"

Macky snatched up his messenger bag, Eliana did the same while adjusting her hair.

"Don't worry Portia, we'll see you later." Macky reassured her as he, Eliana and Sarah headed for the side door.

"Take care." Portia replied, lingering at the door to watch them leave before departing herself.

* * *

Outside Tobias and Brutacus were gathering up men into a cart as prisoners. Isaac and his family were already herded out of their house in the process.

"Well then sir, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Deborah.

"So there's been no sighting of this Greek?"

"I'm afraid not. Anyone that pale would've stood out like a sore thumb."

Tobias held up the drawing of Macky in disguise to her face. Are you sure you haven't seen him then?"

"He's a handsome boy. I take it he's no relative of yours?"

Tobias blinked then crumpled up the drawing with a grunt. "Enough! Brutacus, put the old man with the others!"

Fearful, Rachel hugged her mother close.

"What are you going to do with him?" Deborah questioned worriedly, holding her daughter.

"I'll be taking him hostage!"

"Ah! I love sausage!" Isaac said in delight putting up the act of senile old man.

"I said _hostage_ , not sausage!" Tobias snapped.

"Wait, when will you bring him back?"

"Just as soon as we catch the boy and the Greek."

"And if you never catch either of them? What will become of my husband?" Deborah cried, dreading the answer.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." sneered Toadie.

Deborah gasped, Rachel said nothing but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Everything will be alright." whispered Isaac secretly from the cart.

The two scoundrels drove the cart away leaving the two women watching with sorrow.

Whilst driving Brutacus turned to Tobias, "Didn't Tiberius say to take only the leaders?"

"Shhh! I know what I'm doing!" Tobias snapped at him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"There's a lot of soldiers patrolling today," comments Sarah.

"Yeah, let's be careful." Macky murmured, he had his parrot Pontius in his arms and holding the bird's beak closed. But the bird didn't like it at all and as a result pecked his owner's right index finger. "Ow!"

Sarah and Eliana briefly turned in alarm.

"We'll take the long way around the tunnel and we won't go in until nightfall."

"Right." the two girls nodded.

They began to climb down the rocks to the bottom; a six foot drop at best. Eliana went first then Sarah, followed by Macky.

Just then Sarah took a wrong step and she lost her footing. " _Macky!_ "

"Sarah!" Eliana gasped.

Macky grabbed the other girl's arm in time. Sarah smiled gratefully and put her hands on her shoulders. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes before a familiar voice cried out.

"Hey Macky!"

From behind some rocks, Antonius, Lucius' son was running up to them. "Does Portia know you have another girlfriend?"

Then the boy tripped over a rock. Macky dropped Sarah from his arms to catch him "Antonius!"

"Careful there!" Eliana said helping them.

"Portia is not my girlfriend!" Macky chided then he extended his hand to help Sarah up.

"You sure know a lot of Romans, Macky." Sarah frowned.

"Lots of Romans, awk!" Pontius repeated.

"What're you doing here anyway apart from snooping around?" Macky demanded.

Eliana lightly smacked his arm to rebuke him just as a parent or older sibling would. "Be nice!"

"My father thought you and Eliana would be going to Jerusalem so he sent me to tell you about something Toadie did."

"What did he do?"

"I didn't understand some of the words he told me too well…"

"What words?" Sarah prodded.

"Hostages and execution."

The other three exchanged glances of fear and alarm

"That one I think I know what it is." Antonius mumbled.

"You mean to tell us Toadie's taking hostages, _and they're going to execute them_?!" Macky sputtered.

"But for what reason?" Eliana gaped.

"So you could turn yourself in Macky," Antonius replied, "Oh! And your friend Isaac is one of those that's a hostage."

Macky gasped then sat on one of the rocks, burying his face in his hands.

"There's more. My father heard someone was talking to Toadie earlier and offered to pay him a lot of money to find Eliana. He said it so his cousin Florencia could hurt her and keep her father from finding you!"

"Florencia? That's the name of my stepmother! Then she found out I'm still alive." Eliana speculated uneasily. "You said they wanted to find me on her orders?"

"Looks like it."

"Then for the moment it doesn't look like she or her stooge know where you are. Run, go back to your father." Sarah told Antonius firmly.

"Thank you for telling us, Antonius, I know it must've been difficult for you." Eliana reassured him.

"Bye, Macky, Eliana." The Roman boy bowed solemnly as goodbye before leaving.

"What can I do?" Macky lamented.

"Continue to Jerusalem," Sarah responded grimly, "My friends will know how to handle this."

"It's our best option."

They got up and began to make their way to the city on foot.

But what they didn't know was that some soldiers spotted little Antonius returning to the camp and wondered what he was doing so far from it. One of them, a soldier with an eye-patch who'd guarded Daniel told the others to escort the boy back to his tent while he checks out the area.

"Now they're taking hostages." mumbled Macky.

"It seems to me they're getting desperate and fearful of a possible uprising." Eliana estimated thoughtfully.

"Well, it's getting really hard not to hate these Romans." Macky added.

"It looks like you really appreciate one particular Roman." Sarah accused.

"Who?" Macky shrugged cheekily, "Oh, you're talking about Portia!"

Sarah had her hands on her hips. "Yes, I think that's her name."

"I understand you may think her to be sheltered and not know the ways of the world, Sarah, but she's no barbarian any more than Verus. _He's_ only pert and eccentric." Eliana shook her head.

Macky agreed, "Sarah, look, Portia's my friend. We went through a lot of things together."

"But she's a Roman, and they're the ones trying to get rid of us in case you haven't noticed!"

"They're not all the same, that's why I'll never be able to hate them."

"It doesn't matter my hate is enough for both against them all."

Just then Pontius gave a squawk of warning. The three spun around in time to see a Roman soldier charge Macky and grab him.

"MACKY!" Sarah and Eliana cried out the boy's name in distress.

Macky and the soldier tumbled down a slope towards the muddy bank of a small river.

"Come quietly!"

"No." Macky threw mud into the soldier's face.

Since he wore an eye-patch the mud landed into the soldier's good eye causing the man to yell and swing his sword blindly. As Macky dodged the blow, the soldier's own sword lodged itself into a rock, except the impact caused it to crack. The soldier removed the mud from his eye in time to see the rock breaking. He moved aside but the rock broke apart and a boulder fell, trapping his left leg in the mud.

Sarah came down the slope for a surly Macky to walk up to her.

"That soldier was the one who guarded Daniel," Macky explained. "He's pretty nasty."

Sarah glanced over his shoulder. "Then you won't care what's going to happen to him now?"

"What do you mean?" Eliana asked as she hurried down to join them.

"Take a look for yourself." Sarah indicated with her eyes.

Macky and Eliana then saw a bull standing across the river, pawing the ground and grunting threateningly. It was getting ready to charge!

The soldier soon noticed and tried in vain to get his leg out. Thinking fast Macky retrieved one of the fallen clothes from the bank – a red one.

"What're you doing? Sarah hollered in disbelief.

"What I have to do!"

"Are you crazy? You'll never get it to stop!"

"I once saw some acrobats from Crete."

"Those people had years of training!" Eliana wailed, her hands on her hands with fright, "A bull can easily outrun you and if you were to fall or it hits you – the results will be dreadful. Your best chance is side-step and avoid him or really hard hit to the muzzle with a potential weapon much like farmers do."

"How do you know all that?" Sarah demanded.

"Speaking from experience, I once had to work on a farm four years ago. I was telling the truth when I said I was a former slave."

"Just watch!" Macky ran over, swinging the cloth over his head to get the bull's attention. "Hey, hey!"

It worked, the bull started going after Macky.

"You'll never outrun him!" Sarah yelled out.

"I'm not trying to!" Macky called back.

He paused and waited till the bull was close enough and jumped onto its back.

"See like the Cretans!"

However the bull soon began to try and buck him off. Worse yet, in the process, the cloth was blown out of Macky's hands!

Eliana had gone running after and caught it then she did the same as Macky shouting to get the bull's attention. "HERE!"

Now the bull started charging her instead!

"Get rid of the cloth!" Macky shouted.

The Greek maiden ran as fast as her legs could carry her but knew she couldn't keep this up forever.

Fortunately, help came from above just not in the way one would expect.

"Awk! Macky! Eliana!" Pontius squawked.

"Pontius, over here!" Eliana whistled, waving the cloth. She only hoped the idea she got would work, otherwise her goose was cooked.

The parrot flew close to her hand and to her immense relief, took the cloth in his claws. Macky took the opportunity to jump off the bull.

"Fly, Pontius! Fly!" Eliana urged.

"Awk! Fly!" Pontius repeated, flying away with the cloth still in his claws.

The bull followed after Pontius, eventually it would tire itself out.

Eliana slowed down to catch her breath as Macky got to his feet. "That was too close for comfort."

"All that for a Roman?!" Sarah exclaimed once she caught up with them.

"No. For a man." Macky responded firmly.

* * *

That evening they helped the solider out of the mud with Eliana and Sarah tending to his injury.

"There. I can't do more for him." Sarah finished, "Now let's get out of here."

They began to walk away.

"Stop! You remembered me, haven't you? And you must hate me. Why – why did you help me?"

"There's an old story my father used to tell me about David and King Saul. And if anyone had reasons to hate Saul, it was David since Saul tried to kill him many times…"

The story went that David had gone into hiding in the hills of Ziph. Saul camped along the road beside the hill of Hakilah, near Jeshimon. When David learned that Saul had come after him into the wilderness, he sent out spies to verify the report of Saul's arrival. David slipped over to Saul's camp one night to look around. Saul and Abner son of Ner, the commander of his army, were sleeping inside a ring formed by the slumbering warriors. "Who will volunteer to go in there with me?" David asked Ahimelech the Hittite and Abishai son of Zeruiah, Joab's brother. "I'll go with you," Abishai replied. So they went right into Saul's camp and found him asleep, with his spear stuck in the ground beside his head. Abner and the soldiers were lying asleep around him. Abishai whispered to David. "Let me pin him to the ground with one thrust of the spear; I won't need to strike twice!"

"No!" David said. "Don't kill him. For who can remain innocent after attacking the Lord's anointed one? His time will come soon now take his spear and that jug of water beside his head, and then let's get out of here!"

So David took the spear and jug of water that were near Saul's head. Then he and Abishai got away without anyone seeing them or even waking up. David climbed the hill opposite the camp until he was at a safe distance. By sunrise, he shouted down, "Wake up, Abner!"

"Who is it?" Abner demanded.

"You call yourself a king's commander?" David taunted. "Why haven't you guarded your master the king when someone came to kill him? You want proof? Where are the king's spear and the jug of water that were beside his head?"

Saul recognized David's voice and called out, "Is that you, David?"

And David replied, "Yes, my lord the king. Why are you chasing me a partridge on the mountains? What have I done? What is my crime?"

Then Saul confessed, "Forgive me. Come back home and I will no longer try to harm you, for you have valued my life."

"David won Saul's respect with this action, he went on to do great things and became king himself. Yes, vengeance is pleasant," Macky dictated, "But respect is even better."

The soldier looked thoughtful for a moment. "I owe you my life."

"I don't owe you anything." Macky said soberly, "Let's go."

He and the girls walked away. But the soldier was more than grateful for Macky saving his life.

* * *

The following night, Joel went into Jerusalem with grave news: Tiberius had given the order for the hostages to be executed the following day!

Macky knew he had to come up with a plan to rescue Isaac and the others but because he and Eliana were one of the few that could safely leave the city, Amikam wouldn't allow Macky to run a risk, and ordered Sarah to keep an eye on him.

At the same time, Portia and Verus were visiting the prisoners and secretly gave them food. The soldier Macky and Eliana had helped, Marcius tried freeing the prisoners but they refused to leave.

* * *

The next day the soldiers were already preparing the execution method: Crucifixion.

While they sat in the cell, Isaac told his fellow prisoners the story of the time Paul and Silas had been incarcerated.

It told of how Paul helped a girl who told fortunes but in a way that caused her harm, for she was possessed. So he cast the demon out of her much to the anger of her masters. They seized Paul and Silas and dragged them before the authorities at the marketplace. A mob quickly formed against Paul and Silas, and the city officials ordered them stripped and beaten with wooden rods. They were severely beaten, and then they were thrown into prison. The jailer was ordered to make sure they didn't escape. So the jailer put them into the inner dungeon and clamped their feet in the stocks.

Around midnight Paul and Silas were praying and singing hymns to God, and the other prisoners were listening. Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake, and the prison was shaken to its foundations and immediately all the doors were opened, and every one's bands were loosed.  
And the keeper of the prison awaking out of his sleep, and seeing the prison doors open, he drew out his sword, and would have killed himself, supposing that the prisoners had been fled.  
But Paul cried with a loud voice: "Stop! Don't kill yourself! We are all here!"

The jailer called for lights and ran to the dungeon and fell down trembling before Paul and Silas. Later, they shared the stories of Jesus with him and his family. And the next day, Paul and Silas were freed.

"Maybe we won't be saved, but at least we did the right thing." Isaac reassured them.

Then Brutacus came in to fetch Isaac, who even in the face of danger put on a show of pretending to be a dazed old man.

"You chose a beautiful day." Then he looked at Portia, " Hellos Miss."

"Silence, old man!" Toadie snapped, "Don't you know what will happen to you?"

"Oh yes," Isaac nodded, "You're going to give me the sausage you promised me."

"No, no, no, no! We're going to execute you!" Tobias answered back.

"Not so fast Tobias there's still time." Tiberius remarked solemnly, "Let them eat, and may they eat well."

Tobias was surprised. "Er, yes General."

As the prisoners were lead away, Portia whispered Macky's name worriedly.

Back in Jerusalem, Sarah and Eliana soon noticed that Macky had slipped away while the other villagers were getting restless. The crosses were almost ready yet even Tiberius looked perturbed.

"Uncle, please don't execute him, the people hate us already." Portia pleaded.

Tiberius cast a pensive glance her way, "I said if they didn't give us the rebel, they would be killed. A Roman General must always keep his word." Then he dropped his gaze with tiny glimpse of sorrow, "Go. You shouldn't see this."

Portia sprinted away so that her uncle wouldn't see her crying. "Macky, I can't believe you or Eliana won't come."

At that moment, Verus spotted her and beckoned the young Roman over and was stunned when she suddenly hugged him.

"Oh Verus, where could they be?" Portia sobbed, needing the comfort of the young man she saw as an older brother figure.

Verus gently held her at arm's length, "Before you shed anymore tears, I think there's something you should know."

He led her to some people who looked as upset as she was.

Portia wiped her eyes and asked a woman with a little girl, "Is one of the hostages your husband?"

Verus encouraged, "Go ahead Ma'am, tell her what you told me."

The woman nodded and pointed to a man in grey with tan brown hair and mustache, "That one. If only we had the money."

Her words made Portia pause. "What are you talking about?"

"The man who took him said he wouldn't if we agreed to give him our money. But we didn't have anything. "

This got the gear in Portia's head turning. "The man that wanted your money… is he short, overweight -"

"And very unpleasant?" added Verus.

"Do you know him?" the woman inquired.

"Too well." Portia replied.

What Verus found out was important now it was all up to Portia.

* * *

Macky had walked up to Brutacus to turn himself in only to be placed with at least three other suspects, much to his chagrin.

In the meantime, Portia was approaching her uncle full of determination.

"Where on Earth did Tobias get all these poor wretches?" Tiberius wondered.

"Good question Uncle," Portia interjected then folded, "Why doesn't he tell us?"

"Tobias come here, now." Tiberius ordered.

"Are they the leaders of the villages as I ordered?"

"Well I don't know if they are leaders er…" Tobias looked visibly nervous.

"Or…are they people that didn't pay the bribes you demanded of them?" Portia scowled.

Tiberius looked suspiciously at the other man, "Tobias?"

"Bribes? Me? A representative of the Emperor? Sir I'm innocent of such a vile accusation." Tobias boasted, genuflecting beside the General's throne.

"On your feet, the sincerity of your words told me what I needed to know…" Tiberius said with a smirk.

Tobias stood with a grin.

"It told me you're guilty!" Tiberius concluded darkly, causing Tobias to yelp in fear.

And to further avoid inflaming the locals against the Romans, Tiberius ordered the release of the hostages. The villagers cheered as the soldiers untied the prisoners and allowed them to be reunited with their loved ones including Isaac, Macky and the other suspects.

Portia was so happy she embraced her Uncle, who held her back a little awkwardly.

"Tobias, we must speak of your future, if you even have one."

The sleazy man gulped under the General's glare.

Quickly Macky ran to Isaac as soon as he saw him.

"W-what happened? How did they free you?"

"I don't know how but I do know who," Isaac said with a wink. "Portia and Verus."

* * *

Back at the safe house, a celebration was held thanking the two young Romans for their help.

"My uncle has become so suspicious of Toadie that he doesn't think that there's a young rebel to capture anymore! They're no longer searching for you Macky."

"That's a relief."

"Tell me Portia, how did you know Toadie took only those that couldn't pay him?" Isaac inquired.

"The day Toadie doesn't do something out of ambition will be a complete surprise."

"Hopefully this little incident will keep him and that spy from looking for you, Eliana." Verus said to her.

"After today, anything seems possible."

 ** _To be continued…_**


	12. Hostages

**Chapter 11: Hostages**

Sometime later, Tobias had fallen ill and with Eliana occupied with other errands, only Macky can get the medicine that will save his life. Although the boy reluctantly decides to do it when Lucius tells him how Elisha helped Naaman, even though Naaman was an enemy soldier. While Toadie hallucinates in his sickbed, Macky takes the medicine out of Jerusalem. As he made the perilous trip to the Roman camp, the zealot Amikam followed full of suspicion. Still grumbling about having to help his enemy, Macky arrives and hears worse news: Lucius's son Antonius had gotten sick, too. Then he overhears the story of how Jesus cured the woman who was bleeding, then hands the medicine to Lucius – which will now be used to cure both Tobias and Antonius. Just as he's leaving Lucius's tent, Amikam confronted Macky. Thinking fast to help Macky, Lucius comes running out after the boy, accusing him of trying to steal from him. Hearing this, Amikam's suspicions fade and the two hurry back to Jerusalem together.

However a greater risk runs for those in the city especially those that are so young…

"Sarah, may I speak with you if just for a minute please?" Eliana jogged to catch up to the younger girl as they walked down the street.

"You're talking to me now." The female zealot said, folding her arms. She still had her misgivings about the Greek maiden.

"I feel bad I wish I could do something for the children here in Jerusalem."

"Like what? Stopping the Romans by talking to them?" the other girl asked sarcastically.

They're stopped by the sound of Macky's voice. They up to see the boy was pinned face down by at least four scruffy looking children.

"What's he got?"

"I see a necklace."

"Take his sandals!"

The girls sprinted forward to aid their detained friend. Sarah reached out and grabbed one of the boys by the back of his tunic shirt.

"Is there a problem, children?" Eliana asked pleasantly.

"Or can I play too?" Sarah smirked, holding up a fist.

"Uh-oh! It's Sarah!"

The children fled, dropping Macky's bag in the process.

Sarah then helped Macky up. "What's worse Macky: getting beaten by children or being saved by girls?" she quipped.

"Hey, they outnumbered me, and besides you're scary. Who were they, by the way?"

"They're orphans they live in the streets. That's how they get food."

"What happened to their parents?" Macky questioned, picking up his bag.

"Many of them died during the siege. Diseases, hunger, fights with the Romans…fights among themselves. I'm surprised you're worried about them after what they did."

"Those who are thieves cannot help themselves." Eliana said softly.

"Oh really?" Sarah glowered.

Eliana blinked. "My apologies what I meant to say is: If you, suffer your people to be kept unaware of the outside world and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their very first education disposed to them. Then what else is to be concluded, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

"Sometimes it's a lot more complex," Macky remarked glumly.

"I used to be naïve but now I've grown up, and I understand the true importance of helping others. Helping others is the most important duty a maiden or anybody could pursue." Eliana added earnestly.

Macky nods in agreement, "The war isn't their fault, but they're still paying for it anyway. And I think the price might rise."

And he knew just how bad it could be.

* * *

 _Later,_

They were meeting secretly with their Roman friends in Portia's tent.

Macky peeks out briefly. "Sarah took us to her friends and I told them about the new soldiers." He explained, sitting down next to Portia. "I think your Uncle's planning to attack again soon."

Portia inquired, "Have the zealots… listened to reason?"

"No. They'd rather die fighting than five up."

"Well they'll get their wish." Portia said caustically.

"I can' stop thinking about the children. Why do they have to suffer the actions of both sides?"

Portia puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Can I tell you all the story about the Star of Bethlehem?"

Jesus was born in Bethlehem in Judea, during the reign of King Herod, a capricious, greedy man. About that time some wise men from eastern lands arrived in Jerusalem, asking, "Where is the newborn king of the Jews? We saw his star as it rose, and we have come to worship him."

King Herod was deeply disturbed when he heard this, as was everyone in Jerusalem.

He called a meeting of the leading priests and teachers of religious law and asked, "Where is the Messiah supposed to be born?"

"In Bethlehem in Judea," they said, "for this is what the prophet wrote:  
'And you, O Bethlehem in the land of Judah,  
are not least among the ruling cities of Judah,  
for a ruler will come from you  
who will be the shepherd for my people Israel.'"

Then Herod called for a private meeting with the wise men, and he learned from them the time when the star first appeared. Then he told them, "Go to Bethlehem and search carefully for the child. And when you find him, come back and tell me so that I can go and worship him, too!"

After this interview the wise men went their way. And the star they had seen in the east guided them to Bethlehem. It went ahead of them and stopped over the place where the child was. When they saw the star, they were filled with joy! They entered the house and saw the child with his mother, Mary, and they bowed down and worshipped him. Then they opened their treasure chests and gave him gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh.

When it was time to leave, they returned to their own country by another route, for God had warned them in a dream not to return to Herod.

After the wise men were gone, an angel of the Lord appeared to Joseph in a dream. "Get up! Flee to Egypt with the child and his mother," the angel said. "Stay there until I tell you to return, because Herod is going to search for the child to kill him."

That night Joseph left for Egypt with the child and Mary, his mother, and they stayed there until Herod's death. This fulfilled what the Lord had spoken through the prophet: "I called my Son out of Egypt."

Herod was furious when he realized that the wise men had outwitted him. And in his fury he gave a terrible order: He sent soldiers to kill all the boys in and around Bethlehem who were two years old and under, based on the wise men's report of the star's first appearance.

Eliana covered her face in distress. "How dreadful!"

"Fortunately, Joseph was forewarned and escaped with Mary. They went to Egypt and lived there until Herod died."

Macky concluded the story. "We've got to stop something similar from happening here."

Verus looked grim; such an event could easily happen in the war and it would be horrific. Portia shared the same thoughts, she'd been staring at her feet morosely and nodded. "I have an idea but it will be risky."

"How risky can it be for them?"

"I wasn't talking about them," Portia corrected, "I meant myself."

* * *

A little later, Portia was out riding on horseback with Tobias just a few feet behind.

"Portia, stay away from the wall! It isn't safe!" The man cried.

"Calm yourself, I'm alright." The young Roman girl called, having her horse pause briefly in front of the opening.

She waited for Tobias to catch up a few feet before grinning then trotting off a little further. This time right beyond the camp's barrier.

"Portia please! If they harm you I couldn't live with – whatever your Uncle would do to me!"

"Really Tobias, what do think is going to happen?" Portia asked rhetorically.

She didn't see Amikam and another zealot emerge stealthily from the rocks and approach.

"That!" Tobias hollered.

He watched in shock as the men took Portia by the arms and began dragging her away.

"Help me! Help!" she shrieked.

* * *

The two zealots led the young woman to one of the houses in Jerusalem. Once the door opened she brightened at seeing familiar faces: Macky, Eliana and a miffed Sarah.

"Where's Verus?"

"They should be bringing him right about now."

Soon Verus is pushed through the doorway with a sack over his head and his hands tied. "Oof!"

Eliana quickly rushed over to free him.

"Right on cue." The young man said as the sack was removed.

"Phase one is complete." Portia flaunted, "When my uncle finds out I've been kidnapped, he'll allow the children to be released in exchange for me."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. There's still plenty danger."

"What from whom?"

"From _them_." Sarah indicated with a glance towards Amikam and his companion.

"These people hate the Romans."

Eliana once thought the city was a safe place as well. It was alright when she was with Macky or Isaac's family, but in the city itself she could hear several of the rebels talking among themselves behind her back, she tried to ignore them but it was difficult. Especially now that they know she was a Greek girl disguised as a boy.

"Even if they want to help us." Sarah added darkly.

Portia was staring out the window as was Verus.

"What so interesting over there?" Sarah demanded.

"Your city." Portia replied "Macky and Eliana told us so much about it. You think I- we could get to know it a little more?"

"I don't see why not."

"Bad idea! Didn't you see how Amikam and the others looked at them?"

"Believe me I wasn't planning on sending any of them alone"

"You want to give them a guided tour?"

"Why not?"

"Yes Sarah, why not?" Portia questioned, "And in the meantime, you can tell me what they hate the Romans so much?"

* * *

About half an hour later, the youngsters were walking through the streets of Jerusalem.

"Let's see you burned down our houses, made us slaves, and oh! You have that habit of making us food for the lions." Sara stated the reasons for hating the Romans.

"Not just lions basically any carnivorous beast they bring in from exotic lands." Verus chipped in.

"Who asked you?" Sarah glared at him.

"Sarah enough! Portia has nothing to do with it." Macky scolded.

"Neither does Verus." Eliana added.

They watched as Portia had tried offering some grapes to the street children only for a particularly aggressive one to crush it in his hand.

"You said they'd be hungry." Portia remarked in confusion.

"Exactly."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tiberius to find out Portia had been kidnapped and round up the army after punishing Tobias by having him train with the new recruits.

"This is General Tiberius, commander of this army! Show yourselves!"

Up on the watch towers, Portia was shoved forward as was Verus, who once more was bound and gagged.

"Are you two alright?" Tiberius called

"They're fine….for now."

"I accept your terms. By my honor I will allow the children to go free as soon as you release both Portia and the son of the Magistrate."

"We too are men of honor, General," called out one of the zealots, "The children first then these two."

"Very well!" Tiberius motioned to the soldiers.

Lucius nods and had the army line up and separate, to form a path so that the children would be let out safely without fear of violence.

* * *

Back inside, Portia and Verus walked down the stairs to their friends.

"It worked!" exclaimed Macky

He and Portia embraced, making Sarah scowl and her lip to curl.

Eliana looked at Verus in surprise.

"But the Roman magistrate– your father? Then you're– you are-"

Verus nodded, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I truly need you to trust me."

The Greek maiden only blinked in disbelief. Verus the stable boy is actually the son of a Roman noble. She had to be dreaming!

"I knew he would accept!" Portia said as she and Macky pulled away.

"Nobody asked us!" One of the street children snapped angrily, a boy in light green. It was one of the same ones who'd ganged up on Macky, "We're not leaving; we're staying to fight!"

He was joined by several others in their indignant stance. None of them wanted to leave without putting up a fight.

The four teens were stunned; this presented an unforeseen problem.

* * *

It's been hours since the homeless children of Jerusalem refused to leave and unfortunately with their decision the Roman army grew impatient.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Eliana demanded Verus.

"To be honest I probably might've scared you away. What's more, it's not like I asked to eventually follow in my father's footsteps. I've had no say in the matter."

"Well, thanks to many Romans, there are a lot of people who have no say in the matter. Nobody should be forced to do things they don't want to do. Take it from someone who knows."

"Please tell me your uncle won't attack." Macky pleaded, "He knows these people would kill you."

"Surely he wouldn't risk your safety!" Eliana added worriedly to Portia.

Portia shook her head, "That won't stop him. He made a deal by his honor, if your friends won't fulfill the terms they'll be punished. He won't care about me."

"This is crazy." Macky grumbled. Then he walked back to face the street children.

"Can't you see we're trying to protect you?"

"We don't need your protection!" The same aggressive boy answered back to him, "Our parents didn't run away!

"You think your parents would've wanted you to die? And that other people would die too? "

Verus walked up behind him and whispered. "We've got to keep trying, isn't there a way to convince the children to leave the city without force?"

Macky got an idea. "Maybe there is." The aloud he asked, "Haven't you heard of the Samuel, the man of God?"

The children replied an affirmative.

"Samuel was asked to do something important he didn't want to but he didn't ignore it."

It began with a woman Hannah who went to the sanctuary and prayed for a child. In tears, she vowed that were she granted a child, she would dedicate him to God as a Nazirite. Eli, who was sitting at the foot of the doorpost in the sanctuary at Shiloh, saw her apparently mumbling to herself and thought she was drunk, but was soon assured of her motivation and sobriety. Eli was the priest of Shiloh, and one of the last Israelite Judges before the rule of kings in ancient Israel. Eli blessed her and she returned home. Subsequently Hannah became pregnant and gave birth to Samuel.

Once he was old enough, she left him in Eli's care and from time to time she would come to visit her son. One night, Samuel heard a voice calling his name. Eli, however, sent Samuel back to sleep. After this happened three times Eli realized that the voice was the Lord's, and instructed Samuel on how to answer. Once Samuel responded, the Lord told him that the wickedness of the sons of Eli had resulted in their dynasty being condemned to destruction. In the morning, Eli asked Samuel to honestly recount to him what he had been told by the Lord. Upon receiving the communication, Eli sadly said that the Lord should do what seems right unto him.

"Samuel was a great man of God and sometimes that meant doing difficult things because he knew they were the right ones." Macky concluded the tale. Then he drew a line on the dusty ground with his foot.

"Those who want to leave the city, cross this line." Verus instructed them.

"Don't do it!" The nasty tempered boy who'd defied them earlier told them, "Were not Samuel and neither are they! Stay, be brave!"

"Stop Benjamin, you'll make them attack us when they don't even have to!" Another little boy protested. There are other ways to be brave.

And he was the first one to cross the line.

"That's right, maybe you want to stay here and fight, but _I've_ got a baby sister to look after!" Another child holding a toddler's hand agreed. And they were next to cross the line.

One by one, all the children except for a sulking Benjamin, crossed the line. Then the gates finally opened and the children walked out.

The Roman army silently watched them approach, then Tiberius nodded to Lucius, who signaled for the soldiers to let the children pass through.

Lucius watched with a growing smile then glanced back to the watchtowers where he caught a glimpse of the four youngsters. The teens watched with great relief as the children continued walking away from the city. While Benjamin and Amikam observed darkly.

* * *

Many hours later night had already fallen. Everyone was now anxiously waiting to hear if the children made it safely away from Jerusalem. They soon got their answer when a messenger rode through. "They're safe – every one of them!"

The teens and the zealots cheered; the plan was a success!

"It's time for us to leave." Portia told Macky.

"Wrong." Amikam stopped short behind Portia and held her in a headlock.

"Amikam!" Macky stammered.

"Hey!" Verus glowered and started forward only to be knocked down and tied up again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eliana cried in shock.

One of the other zealots – one with ashen blonde hair, mustache and beard- gasped looking equally stunned. "What are you doing? There was a deal!"

"And now we're going to make another one. It's clear we have something the general values, why give them back so soon?" He released Portia then climbed up the stairs to make more demands.

"Once he came down," Portia protested. "That won't work, he'd rather see me dead than -"

"Well they'll grant his wish." Sarah said primly, hands on her hips.

Eliana looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

The zealots began to drag Portia and Verus away. Macky and Eliana exchanged frightened looks with Sarah who only looked back at them helplessly before going after them. The boy Benjamin soon followed with a devious grin.

"What'll we do?" Eliana whimpered.

Macky looked up worriedly then spotted something that made him smirk. He's got a good idea to save them.

Outside Tiberius ordered Lucius to seize the gate.

"Amikam!" The same blonde zealot protested, "You'll make the Romans attack us!"

"Then stop talking and arm yourself!"

Just then, Macky swung forwards on the same rope used as a clothesline. Macky's landing causing him to knock over the zealots holding Verus then grab by the shoulder.

Eliana was next. "Oh I can't hold the –Whoa!"

She swung back just in time to grab Portia's arm. Fortunately they were already a good distance away to avoid the more vengeful zealots while the one who'd objected to holding Portia and Verus prisoner smiled with relief.

"Are you alright?" Macky asked them as Eliana undid the bindings on Verus.

"Talk later – run!" Portia replied.

"Hurry to the towers!"

They quickly reached them before the zealots could catch up. Macky quickly shot an arrow with a rope attached to the ground and tied the other end to one of the towers.

He turned briefly to see Sarah below, he gave her a half-apologetic glance. This was something they had to do.

The zealot girl did nothing she only watched; as tears began to pour out from her dark brown eyes in understanding before walking away. She knew Macky belonged to someone else.

Next Macky took his bow and placed it on the rope. "Hang on," he told Portia, "Verus, you and Eliana go after us."

"Right."

That's when they slid down with the bow as a zip line, once they were close to land. Verus had Eliana hold on to him as they used a fallen leather cover.

While the army was advancing Lucius spotted them headed to the ground just a few yards from them.

"Sir, stop the advance!"

Tiberius waved them off and turned in time to see the youngsters land safely.

"It's Portia!" Tiberius brightened then frowned, "Who are those with her and Verus?"

"They look familiar…" Brutacus wondered.

Tiberius shot him a haughty look of suspicion

"I'll fetch them." Lucius offered and guided his horse towards the youngsters.

* * *

Up above Amikam watches the proceedings before one of the zealots says to him, "Leave them be. Macky just spared us a battle we couldn't win."

Amikam clenched his teeth scowling.

* * *

Portia and Macky see Lucius approaching. This was time to separate for the moment. She hugs Macky tightly, "Thank you."

And she walks towards Lucius.

"I'll see you soon." Macky said softly.

Verus held Eliana then asked her, "Look I must go now, but can I see you tomorrow?"

Eliana said nothing for a moment causing his face to fall. But then she answered gently, "Yes, you may."

He smiled.

"But I'll be the one to come see you until then." she added.

"Fair enough."

"You two had better get out of here before something else happens." Lucius told them as Portia climbed on the horse and Verus alongside. Then they rode away.

Both Macky and Eliana smiled watching them leave before heading back to the safe house.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	13. Impending storm

Food was running low in the city to the point where one of the zealots was desperate to give himself up to the soldiers. There was only few days' worth of bread and the harvest wouldn't be in for a month.

Through some sleuthing, Macky discovers several sacks of grain that Toadie has stolen for himself and hidden in the Roman camp. With the story of Jesus feeding the five thousand in mind, Eliana and Macky decide to take the grain into the besieged city. But the question was: how?

By using the Romans' own catapults to send the grain over the walls? That's what the Romans were made to believe - because a spy has told them that. But our heroes have a trick or two up their sleeves, and just when it looks like all is lost and his plot is about to be exposed, Macky proves that he has become craftier with age.

Later Verus asked him how he knew Orrin was Toadie's spy.

"Abe knew," Macky replied, "He could tell he'd never been to Galilee, let alone been born there. Isaac told me about him."

"And Macky decided to use Orrin to trick Toadie into doing our work for us."

"Brilliant!" clapped Portia, "Except for one thing: The whole plan wouldn't have worked if Toadie hadn't decided to take the grain out of camp."

"That's where I came in." A familiar voice added. Out from the back room, emerged Lucius.

"Lucius!"

"Portia, Verus, I simply suggested to Tobias that he and his grain would be safer in Vespasian's Northern camp." He chuckled "I'm sure he thought it was his own idea."

"So you're a part of all this." Portia then frowned, "I wish you'd told me, it would've saved a lot of worry.

"You understand we have to be discreet."

"And it was a last minute thing," Macky added, "I really did want to use the rocks and catapults but this was easier."

Deborah brought the dinner rolling her eyes in amusement, "Macky please, the rocks and catapults would never have worked."

"Wouldn't they have shattered upon impact?" Eliana shrugged.

"Oh it would've worked" Macky insisted

"Deborah, Eliana, you have to understand, Macky is VERY proud of his plans."

Isaac smiled. "As he should be, right now his plan has brought bread to the people of Jerusalem."

"There's a story you should hear, it's about a man of god named Elisha." Deborah spoke up.

The widow of a member of the group of prophets came to Elisha and cried out, "My husband who served you is dead, and you know how he feared the Lord. But now a creditor has come, threatening to take my two sons as slaves."

"What can I do to help you?" Elisha asked. "Tell me, what do you have in the house?" "Nothing at all, except a flask of olive oil," she replied. And Elisha said, "Borrow as many empty jars as you can from your friends and neighbors. Then go into your house with your sons and shut the door behind you. Pour olive oil from your flask into the jars, setting each one aside when it is filled."

So she did as she was told. Her sons kept bringing jars to her, and she filled one after another. Soon every container was full to the brim! "Bring me another jar," she said to one of her sons. "There aren't any more!" he told her. And then the olive oil stopped flowing.

When she told the man of God what had happened, he said to her, "Now sell the olive oil and pay your debts, and you and your sons can live on what is left over."

One day a man from Baal-shalishah brought the man of God a sack of fresh grain and twenty loaves of barley bread made from the first grain of his harvest. Elisha said, "Give it to the people so they can eat." "What?" his servant exclaimed. "Feed a hundred people with only this?" But Elisha repeated, "Give it to the people so they can eat, for this is what the Lord says: Everyone will eat, and there will even be some left over!" And when they gave it to the people, there was plenty for all and some left over, just as the Lord had promised.

"I'm afraid there won't be much leftover in Jerusalem," Macky said worriedly.

"But their soon their harvest will come." Isaac reminded him.

"They'll have enough food in the city," agreed Deborah, "At lease for a while."

"Then we try the rocks and catapults." Macky said stubbornly

His declaration had everyone laughing.

* * *

About nearly a week later, Verus is summoned away by his father on other matters. He writes a private note for Eliana only for it to be accidentally destroyed en route.

Nevertheless there was trouble brewing – the Romans have started tearing down houses in the villages to use the wood and other materials for the war cause. Portia found out about this little scheme by eavesdropping on Toadie and Brutacus when they returned from one of the nightly raids – she hurried to warn Eliana, Macky and the others.

Deborah said sadly. "It took us years to build this house… years!"

Rachel looked solemn, "Where will we go?"

Joel answered, "There's plenty of caves in the mountains. I know many refugees live there."

Rachel looked to Deborah, "Caves? Will we live in a cave, Mother?"

Isaac came up behind her. "There's a greater problem, if the Romans destroy this house they will discover the tunnels and secret compartments."

"They'll see we help the rebels and the tunnels that lead to other safe-houses!" Deborah finished.

Macky stood up, "We can't let that happen!"

Deborah looked sternly to him. "How do we do that?"

Eliana spoke up, "Deborah, this isn't the only village this isn't the only place the Romans wish to destroy."

Macky explained, "There are others with people like us, if the men in the other villages will help us…"

* * *

Back in the safe house the others were waiting for Macky.

"He's sure taking a while."

"You already mentioned that twice Abe."

"What if Macky doesn't come back?" Rachel's voice questioned softly.

They all turned to see her under the table.

"Rachel, how long have you been there?" asked Isaac.

A long time. She crawls out, "We'll have to live in the caves right?"

"Rachel, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry," she started to tear up, "But I'm scared."

"I know." Deborah nodded, holding her close.

"We'll be fine Rachel, sometimes help comes when you least expect it." Isaac reassured her then began to tell a story of Moses.

Many years later, when Moses had grown up, he went out to visit his own people, the Hebrews, and he saw how hard they were forced to work. During his visit, he saw an Egyptian beating one of his fellow Hebrews. After looking in all directions to make sure no one was watching, Moses killed the Egyptian and hid the body in the sand.

The next day, when Moses went out to visit his people again, he saw two Hebrew men fighting. "Why are you beating up your friend?" Moses said to the one who had started the fight.

The man replied, "Who appointed you to be our prince and judge? Are you going to kill me as you killed that Egyptian yesterday?"

Then Moses was afraid, thinking, "Everyone knows what I did." And sure enough, Pharaoh heard what had happened, and he tried to kill Moses. But Moses fled from Pharaoh and went to live in the land of Midian.

When Moses arrived in Midian, he sat down beside a well. Now the priest of Midian had seven daughters who came as usual to draw water and fill the water troughs for their father's flocks. But some other shepherds came and chased them away. So Moses jumped up and rescued the girls from the shepherds. Then he drew water for their flocks.

In that story Moses was really nice helping those ladies. Rachel smiled.

That's right. But that's not the end of that story, remember when I said that help comes when you least expect it? Moses also needed help, he was in in a strange place without friends or family. But that would soon change…

When the girls returned to Jethro, their father, he asked, "Why are you back so soon today?"

"An Egyptian rescued us from the shepherds," they answered. "And then he drew water for us and watered our flocks."

"Then where is he?" their father asked. "Why did you leave him there? Invite him to come and eat with us."

Moses accepted the invitation, and he settled there with him. In time, Jethro gave Moses his daughter Zipporah to be his wife. Later she gave birth to a son, and Moses named him Gershom, for he explained, "I have been a foreigner in a foreign land."

As he concluded the story the door opened.

"It's Macky!" Rachel cried.

They stopped at seeing his dismayed face. Sadly not many of the men would risk their lives against the Romans.

"The plan didn't turn out the way I hoped that's why there's a plan B."

Afterwards they were all seated at the table discussing the new strategy.

Isaac elaborated, "I could fill up the tunnels and remove the secret walls but there's not enough time."

"How long would you need exactly?" Eliana asked worriedly.

"If I work all night, I'd finish by tomorrow at sunrise."

Macky said, "Then you'll have until dawn."

Joel questioned, "How? Portia said they'd arrive before dawn."

"Not if they think they're facing a rebel army."

Abe yelped, "What army?"

"Remember the story of Gideon? His enemies thought they were facing a much larger army."

Rachel crawls out from hiding place, "We'll use trumpets. Like when Joshua attacked Jericho."

Deborah blinked slowly, thinking it over. "That's right."

Isaac looked at one of the oil lamps. "This oil will continue burning until sunrise tomorrow." He picks it up, "Once the flame goes out, there won't be any more time left."

"Stop. Before we do that, we're going to need more than trumpets. What else have you got?" Joel pointed out.

Eliana looks thought then got an idea. "I believe I can make a wild suggestion."

* * *

At once everything was set into motion, Isaac left for the tunnels and began to saw through as many wooden column as he could. So that when they tear down the house, the entire thing would collapse, leaving to evidence whatsoever.

Eliana went to the rebel shepherd and told him of their plan, luckily he agreed to help them. She gathered small metal utensils tied them into collars around the necks of the rams and sheep.

Abe, Joel, and Macky fetched the ingredients needed for their little ruse to work. They fixed up some small catapults, then got some sticky material in a bucket, some hollowed out reeds and started carving holes to fit the trumpets in them.

Night had fallen by the time they had everything ready. And right in the nick too, Toadie and his group were already headed for Isaac's village.

"Here they come," Macky said gravely, "Remember we got to do this right because there's no plan C."

Down below on the road, Toadie was speaking to Brutacus

"Do you know what my greatest fear is?"

"Well you're afraid of General Tiberius, his niece, the Magistrate's adoptive son, that strange butler, those plants that look like they have eyes…"

"No, no, no, I'm talking about my greatest fear tonight! I fear that old man might not even notice or understand what's happening around him."

"Don't worry this is something anyone would understand."

Up on the top, Macky and Abe were near their little contraption.

Macky gave him the go ahead, "Ready? Now!"

Abe took a deep breath and blew into the end of one trumpet.

The roman group stopped to listen curiously.

"What is that?" Toadie scowled.

"Sounds like a battle call." Brutacus replied, glancing upwards.

"From a single warrior? That's no battle." Toadie said derisively.

However neither he nor the others thought the same thing when they heard several more responding to it. For you see the little thing they put together with reeds, sticky material and trumpets was interconnected so that when blew into one end all the other trumpets would sound off – giving the impression of an entire army.

Toadie looked alarmed. "There must be hundreds of them!"

Macky then raised his hand and gave Joel the signal to set off the catapults, which hurled several bags filled with dust pebbles and debris. This gives the element of surprise and makes the Romans below think they're being attacked.

Next, Eliana and the shepherd opened the gate to let the sheep walk out. With the utensils hanging from the rope collars clinking together, they sound almost like the metallic sounds of armored warriors.

Unfortunately as Abe continued blowing one part of the connected reeds became clogged and one of the trumpets goes flying, knocking the lead ram on the head. This frightens it and begins running with the rest of the flock following suit much to the heroes' dismay. Their plan had unraveled in mid-hoax, now Toadie, Brutacus and the soldiers knew it was all a trick.

Abe looked horrified, "Uh-oh, now what do we do?"

Joel grunted, "We're all out of tricks, there's still hours before dawn."

"They're gonna find the tunnels and that Isaac helps the rebels!" Abe cried.

"They're not going to. There's got to be a way to distract them long enough for Isaac to finish."

Here Macky took a crazy risk, Eliana ran after him – hoping this would be enough until dawn.

"Hey fatso!" Macky taunted from above.

Toadie looked around, "Who's that? And who in the world is the fat one?"

Behind him, a few soldiers snickered before straightening up.

"You don't know who the fat one is?" Brutacus asked confusedly, before catching on and feigning ignorance, "Well I don't know who the fat one is either, er sir!"

Toadie turned around and spotted Macky and Eliana right up on a ledge.

"That's right!" Macky answered back, "I'm talking to _you_ , fatso! That's what we all call you, what're you going to do about it?"

"Ah! That's the rebel!" Toadie snapped then glowered at Eliana (who was still in her boyish disguise), "And his partner in crime – after them!"

"What about the village?" Brutacus asked.

"It can wait, did you hear what he called me?" Toadie sneered, clenching his fists.

Macky and Eliana just barely dodged a spear.

"After them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

They had to hurry, the oil lamp was almost burned out. The soldiers chased the two into one of the villages, through several streets and alleys. And then someone gave the two a helping hand.

Just as they turned left, a light lit up from one of the houses down a few steps and a woman beckoned them inside.

"Shh! The woman requested, "Be quiet, I want to help you."

She led them to a food locker next to the bed when a pounding was heard at the door. Quickly, the woman ushered Macky into the food closet and Eliana under the bed, pulling down the covers, the Greek maiden curled up tightly to hide herself.

They heard the woman open the door to see a panting Toadie trying to catch his breath.

"Two rebels have escaped. Have you seen them?"

"Go to the well," The lady answered brightly, "If they'd run as much as you have they must be thirsty."

"Of course!" Toadie's voice exclaimed in delight.

They waited until Toadie and Brutacus was gone. Finally, Macky and Eliana came out of their hiding places.

"Thank you for helping us hide," Eliana spoke.

"You risked your life for us." Macky agreed.

The woman explained, "I heard you talking to the farmers yesterday and I heard how they treated you and I wanted to make it up somehow."

She took two cups and emptied water into it from a pitcher. "Here drink up."

Macky, shook his head, "We can't. We have to go out again."

"No, the soldiers…."

"We know. But it'll be enough to keep them busy so that-"

"Wait, hear that?" Eliana turned to the window.

The calls of early morning birds could be heard. They looked out the window in time to see the sun rise to the crowing of a rooster – morning had come, they did it! They bought Isaac the time he needed after all.

"On second thought, I think we do have time for a drink of water. Macky smiled.

* * *

Isaac was successful in collapsing the tunnels and hideaways, however that meant he, his family and several friends had to move away to the cave Joel has mentioned earlier.

"You were certainly cutting it close." Deborah said to her husband.

"Well I remember a story of a much riskier escape."

"Do you mean Paula and Jason?"

"I never heard that story before" Rachel comments.

At her request, Deborah begins to tell her daughter the story. Paul and Silas traveled through the towns of Amphipolis and Apollonia and came to Thessalonica, where there was a Jewish synagogue. As was Paul's custom, he went to the synagogue service, and for three Sabbaths in a row he used the Scriptures to reason with the people. He explained the prophecies and proved that the Messiah must suffer and rise from the dead. He said, "This Jesus I'm telling you about is the Messiah."

Some of the Jews who listened were persuaded and joined Paul and Silas, along with many God-fearing Greek men and quite a few prominent women. But some of the Jews were jealous, so they gathered some troublemakers from the marketplace to form a mob and start a riot.

They attacked the home of Jason, searching for Paul and Silas so they could drag them out to the crowd. Not finding them there, they dragged out Jason and some of the other believers instead and took them before the city council. "Paul and Silas have caused trouble all over the world," they shouted, "and now they are here disturbing our city, too. And Jason has welcomed them into his home. They are all guilty of treason against Caesar, for they profess allegiance to another king, named Jesus."

The people of the city, as well as the city council, were thrown into turmoil by these reports. So the officials forced Jason and the other believers to post bond, and then they released them. That very night the believers sent Paul and Silas to Berea. Their friends had saved them.

"Like Macky and Eliana saved us?"

"Yes. That they did." Deborah replied tearfully.

Soon they arrived to the caves, where one of the refugees bid them welcome.

"The Romans destroyed your village too?"

"They're doing so right now."

"Well there's plenty of space in the save with us." One of the women offered.

"Rachel are you alright with this?" Isaac asked his daughter.

She briefly glanced over to the woman who'd spoken, she had her hands on the shoulders of a little boy who smiled at Rachel.

"Uh-huh, as long I'm with you and mother."

* * *

Back at Isaac's village or what's left of it, they were just about to ready to destroy the house.

"We searched all over for the old man but we didn't find him." shrugged Brutacus.

"I suppose you can't have everything," Toadie said as he ate a watermelon. "As much as one deserves it, tear it down!"

Brutacus turned and raised his axe, just as the foundation rumbled and everything fell apart.

"Well done, Brutacus! I didn't know you were that strong!"

"But I didn't – Er, yes thanks."

Of course those two never find out the truth. However, this one event would soon become the least of the heroes' troubles, for a storm was brewing and it would begin in September of the year 70 A.D.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	14. Desperate times

**Chapter 13: Desperate times**

The people in the city were getting desperate for food to the point where they've starting fighting over scraps. Macky and Eliana try to keep the peace yet spirits are still low. Sarah said Amikam had an idea.

"Amikam? No thank you." Macky said, turning away.

He remembered all too well what happened when Portia and Verus had agreed to be their hostages, and how things had almost gotten out of hand.

"Just listen to him – both of you." Sarah implored them.

They agree, naturally Amikam isn't too happy to see them there but one of the other zealots, Uziel, explained he'd asked Sarah to bring them.

"They know the Roman camp, none of us has been inside it before."

"No." Amikam refused, "He disobeyed me last time and made me look like a fool. I won't have him – and especially NOT that disguised Greek!"

"You made yourself look like a fool Amikam. We need him."

"Anybody want to explain what we're talking about?" Macky interrupts.

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, "We learned something important about that time when Portia and Verus were our hostages."

"Yes, we saw the Romans will talk to us _if_ we force them. And now we have a new plan based on that."

"What might that be?" asked Eliana

"This time we're going to capture General Tiberius. Interested?"

"Okay, now I know you're crazy!"

"Why? In exchange for Portia they let every child in the city leave."

"They would've given us supplies and food if you hadn't-" Amikam accused Macky.

Uziel stopped him, "What's past is past. Macky with Tiberius as a hostage we could get the Romans to release the elderly, send in medicine for the sick."

"This is different," Eliana protested "It's nothing to when we had Portia and Verus."

"That's right, it was Portia's idea, and they went along with it."

"So?" Amikam demanded imperiously.

"So he isn't going to play along the way they did. Really kidnapping a Roman general is a lot more dangerous than kidnapping his niece and the son of the magistrate. "

"We're not asking your permission, boy, we're doing this with or without you!"

"But if you help us sneak into the camp, we won't have to fight the soldiers head on. And we're more likely to succeed." Uziel reasoned.

Sarah took Macky's hand. "I know this is risky, but imagine if it worked. Imagine how many hungry mouths this could feed, how many lives it could save. You have to help us. Please."

Macky is uncertain as to whether this is the right thing to do, and recalls the story of Solomon and the baby, envying Solomon's great wisdom. Ultimately, he decides to go along with the plot.

"Wait you only referred to Macky, just what am I supposed to do?" Eliana inquired.

"You can wait here and sure there's enough food for when we get back." Amikam answered her derisively.

Eliana sighed with mild exasperation. Why did that not surprise her?

* * *

However once Macky and the other zealots sneak into the Roman camp, he gets a nasty surprise: the zealots don't want to kidnap Tiberius, they want to assassinate him! Horrified, Macky refuses to go along with it; a fight starts, and in the resultant confusion, Macky is captured by the Romans.

In Portia's tent, she was with her uncle playing a strategic game. They'd looked up at the sound of the commotion outside their tent,

"All that noise Uncle, shouldn't we see if we're _safe_?" Portia questioned unsurely.

Could it have something to do with Macky, Eliana or the zealots?

"We're sitting in the middle of an army, dear, those soldiers are protecting us. Now stop looking for excuses and finish losing the game.

Just then Toadie walked in looking smug.

"General, we've captured a zealot in the camp trying to steal weapons, his name is Macky."

Portia gasped.

"And do we know this _Macky_?" Tiberius questioned.

"Oh indeed!" Toadie grinned, "This is the rebel rouser we've been looking for since we got here. And now that I've had a close look at him, I realize he's the same pest who was in Alexandria."

"He followed us all the way here from Alexandria?"

"Yes isn't it incredible?"

"What's incredible is that this lone boy has been so much trouble for you and for so long."

"I- that is, I _did_ catch the boy eventually. And after all sir, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"If it were left to you it still wouldn't be."

"Exactly – er, what?"

"So tell me Tobias, he's your prisoner what do you think we should do with him?"

"Well clearly sir, we must set an example. What's needed here is a public trial followed of course by a prompt execution."

Portia looked shocked.

"For once Tobias…" Tiberius smiled coldly, "You said just the right thing."

"I have?"

"Yes, I agree completely. A very prompt execution."

Portia gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other zealots have already returned to Jerusalem. There Eliana overheard them talking about what's happened to Macky and what they planned to do to her.

"Then he's as good as dead, all that's left now is start with that disguised Greek minx!"

The young woman winced. It wasn't safe for her in the city, and she couldn't stay here while Macky's still in danger. She had to get out and help him.

Carefully, she edged through the alleys away from the angry men's voices and towards the water tunnel she and Macky had used many times during their entire stay here.

She was about ready to descend when she saw Sarah staring at her. The younger girl then ran out of view.

Eliana froze, was Sarah about to betray her whereabouts to the other zealots?

Just then Sarah reappeared, handing her a cloak. "If you're going where I hope you're going, you'll need a better disguise than that."

"Thank you, Sarah." Eliana nodded, "I'll get Macky or...at least try to. Either way, I can't stay in Jerusalem anymore."

* * *

"This is delicious Flora, what's in it?"

"As little sand as possible," his daughter answered. "I hope."

Just then Portia came running in. "Lucius, you have to help!"

"Portia, what's happened?"

"Toadie and my uncle have captured Macky!"

Flora gasped Antonius cried out "No!"

"They're after Eliana as well, they're saying they're going to hold a trial, but it won't be fair. They've already decided the punishment."

"And I can guess what it is." Lucius said grimly.

Portia's eyes began to fill with tears, "I tried to convince my uncle to show mercy, but he won't budge!" she hugs him worriedly. "You've got to do something!"

"I'm ready, Father!" Antonius was holding out his father's sheathed sword, "But what shall we do?"

Lucius gently put his hand on the weapon lowering it from his son's hands, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now, Antonius. Even together, we can't fight the whole roman army. And Portia, if you couldn't sway your uncle, what chance do I have?"

"But if we do nothing, Macky's going to die." Flora protested.

"There's always hope Flora. There was a time when my friend Paul's enemies tried to kill him and it looked like all was lost…."

After two years went by in this way, Felix was succeeded by Porcius Festus. And because Felix wanted to gain favor with the Jewish people, he left Paul in prison.

Three days after Festus arrived in Caesarea to take over his new responsibilities, he left for Jerusalem, where the leading priests and other Jewish leaders met with him and made their accusations against Paul. They asked Festus as a favor to transfer Paul to Jerusalem (planning to ambush and kill him on the way). But Festus replied that Paul was at Caesarea and he himself would be returning there soon. So he said, "Those of you in authority can return with me. If Paul has done anything wrong, you can make your accusations."

About eight or ten days later Festus returned to Caesarea, and on the following day he took his seat in court and ordered that Paul be brought in. When Paul arrived, the Jewish leaders from Jerusalem gathered around and made many serious accusations they couldn't prove. Paul denied the charges. "I am not guilty of any crime against the Jewish laws or the Temple or the Roman government," he said.

Then Festus, wanting to please the Jews, asked him, "Are you willing to go to Jerusalem and stand trial before me there?" But Paul replied, "No! This is the official Roman court, so I ought to be tried right here. You know very well I am not guilty of harming the Jews. If I have done something worthy of death, I don't refuse to die. But if I am innocent, no one has a right to turn me over to these men to kill me. I appeal to Caesar!"

Festus conferred with his advisers and then replied, "Very well! You have appealed to Caesar, and to Caesar you will go!"

So they placed Paul on a ship and sent him to Rome.

"Which is where I met him," Lucius concluded, "So sometimes even when everyone is plotting against you. A way out _can_ appear."

Portia looked thoughtful for a moment then brightened. "You're right! There is a way out and I think you just told it to me!"

She kissed his cheek in thanks causing him to blush and she ran off.

Her hope was that a trial in Rome would be preferable than execution in Jerusalem except for one little detail she overlooked: Macky was not a Roman citizen.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Eliana just barely made it into the Roman camp. She carefully evaded the guards then hid under a catapult upon seeing, General Tiberius, Toadie and Brutacus just several a few feet from her.

"Tobias, just how many times have you let this boy escape?"

Toadie looked unnerved; beside him, Brutacus was counting on his fingers. Then he grabbed Toadie's left hand, "I don't have enough fingers, let me use yours."

Annoyed Toadie pulled his hand back. "We'll get him soon General, he AND his accomplice. No rebel can escape my eagle eyes."

"Hmm, I see." Tiberius said caustically.

He stared them down then critically looked at the file of camels next to them. The third camel appeared to have an extra hump, however, the General knew at a glance that it was false. He passed stoically then turned and removed the cloth with his right hand, revealing Macky hiding under it.

"Seize him!" ordered Tiberius without even glancing back. Then he approached Toadie, "Eagle eyes indeed!"

Eliana watched anxiously. Things just got a little more complicated.

* * *

"Father, what's going to happen to Macky? And what if the bad people come looking for Eliana again?"

"I wish I knew, Antonius." Lucius replied softly.

"Can't you do anything for him?"

"All I can do right now is help some of our other friends, by bringing them this food. Perhaps Eliana's safe with them. Now that they're up in the mountains they really need it. "

Flora approached then gently tugged on her father's cape, "Father, before you go tell me again about when you were guarding Paul – a friend of Jesus."

"Flora there's not much time."

"Oh please father!"

"Why do you like that story so much? It doesn't have a happy ending."

"Because you're in it. Please, Antonius has never heard it."

Lucius relented and began the tale.

The brothers and sisters in Rome had heard we were coming, and they came to meet us at the Forum on the Appian Way. Others joined us at The Three Taverns. When Paul saw them, he was encouraged and thanked God.

When we arrived in Rome, Paul was permitted to have his own private lodging, though he was guarded by a soldier.

Three days after Paul's arrival, he called together the local Jewish leaders. He said to them, "Brothers, I was arrested in Jerusalem and handed over to the Roman government, even though I had done nothing against our people or the customs of our ancestors. The Romans tried me and wanted to release me, because they found no cause for the death sentence. But when the Jewish leaders protested the decision, I felt it necessary to appeal to Caesar, even though I had no desire to press charges against my own people. I asked you to come here today so we could get acquainted and so I could explain to you that I am bound with this chain because I believe that the hope of Israel—the Messiah—has already come."

They replied, "We have had no letters from Judea or reports against you from anyone who has come here. But we want to hear what you believe, for the only thing we know about this movement is that it is denounced everywhere."

So a time was set, and on that day a large number of people came to Paul's lodging. He explained and testified about the Kingdom of God and tried to persuade them about Jesus from the Scriptures. Using the Law of Moses and the books of the prophets, he spoke to them from morning until evening. Some were persuaded by the things he said, but others did not believe.

"What happened to him?" Antonius asked apprehensively.

Lucius shook his head sadly, "I don't know for sure. I'd been reassigned and hadn't seen Paul in a while, then when I came back to his room, he was gone. I tried to find him but I couldn't, I never saw him again. Some say he was beheaded, some say like Peter he was crucified…all I know is I will never forget him."

"We won't either!" Antonius agreed.

"But does that mean the same thing will happen to Macky if they do sent him to Rome?" Flora asked fearfully, "Or… if Eliana's stepmother were to find out she's here?"

"Those are questions I cannot answer we can only that they'll both be alright." He stood up then picked up the sack of grain, "I have to leave now, Isaac and Devorah need this food." His two children hugged him. "There'll be a soldier right outside if you need anything."

"Come home soon, Father."

"I will. I will."

Sadly they would be the last words he'd say to them personally.

* * *

In the meantime trouble was brewing, Toadie accuses Portia of being a rebel sympathizer. Tiberius wouldn't hear of it until they were all seated for lunch, there Portia turns the tables around implying that Toadie was either completely incompetent or a traitor.

As Toadie sputters in protest, Brutacus hurries in bringing news of Lucius being severely injured in a rockslide. "General, the Tribune Lucius… is dead."

Portia gasped then looked downwards in dismay. Oh no, poor Flora and Antonius, she thought.

"And I carried him all the way back to camp." Brutacus was explaining, "But our doctors couldn't save him."

"Very sad," Tiberius said solemnly. "A great loss."

"Before he died, he told me his last wishes: He wanted his children to be placed in a kind and loving home." Brutacus looked to Portia somberly, "He asked for you to do this, Portia."

"Flora, Antonius…" the young Roman girl whispered then she got up, "I have to go, I can't let them hear this from anyone else."

Tiberius arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she ran out.

"Good, we won't have to listen to anymore of her nonsense for a while." Toadie scorned.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Brutacus exclaimed, "Lucius also said he was adopting the rebel boy Macky and the refugee Eliana."

Toadie did a spit take with his drink in shock. "What?!"

"Who is this Eliana?" Tiberius questioned.

"Oh, that's the name of the pale Greek refugee. From now on we're to consider her and Macky the children of a Roman officer."

"B-b-but that would make them both _Roman citizens_!" Toadie sputtered, "Why would Lucius do such a thing?!"

Brutacus looked pensive for a moment, "Maybe he felt sorry for them. I don't know."

A stern Tiberius stood up "This changes everything wait for me outside."

* * *

In the late Lucius' tent, Portia has given Flora and Antonius the sad news of their father's demise.

"But what's going to happen now?"

"Who'll take care of us?"

Portia consoled, "I know just the right people. You're going to like them very much." She gently wiped Flora's tears with one finger. "Now I have a job for you to do."

"A j-job?" Flora wiped her eyes.

"I want you gather up all your special belongings that begin with the letter T."

"Tunics, togas…"

"Toys?" Antonius added with a little enthusiasm.

Portia smiled warmly, "That's a good start. Go!"

The two younger children went to pack, Portia watches them then her smile fades as she cries tears of her own. Lucius' dying wish was that his children be placed in a caring family, and she knew just the right one.

Later she took a wagon leading to the mountain caves where Isaac and his family resided.

"It's Portia with the children of the tribune Lucius. Why would they come here?"

"Isaac," Devorah put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Something bad must've happened."

Quickly Portia told them of what had become of Lucius and of his dying wishes, Isaac and Devorah accepted them at once.

"Do you think they'll be alright Portia?" Devorah asked as she watched the children play with Rachel.

"Lucius brought them up to be strong and now they're among friends."

The children the approached watching Deborah flatten some dough.

"Mother, let me help!" Rachel pleaded.

Her mother nodded with a smile. Rachel joined in then they began to roll bits of them into long thick rolls before piecing them together into a pattern.

"Why are you doing that?" Flora asked curiously.

"Well, our people lived a long time in the desert," explained Devorah, "They did not have proper bread to eat there."

So she told them a story of those days… The Lord said to Moses, "I have heard the Israelites' complaints. Now tell them, 'In the evening you will have meat to eat, and in the morning you will have all the bread you want. Then you will know that I am the Lord your God.'"

That evening vast numbers of quail flew in and covered the camp. And the next morning the area around the camp was wet with dew. When the dew evaporated, a flaky substance as fine as frost blanketed the ground. The Israelites were puzzled when they saw it. "What is it?" they asked each other. They had no idea what it was.

And Moses told them, "It is the food the Lord has given you to eat. These are the Lord's instructions: Each household should gather as much as it needs. Pick up two quarts* for each person in your tent."

So the people of Israel did as they were told. Some gathered a lot, some only a little. But when they measured it out, everyone had just enough. Those who gathered a lot had nothing left over, and those who gathered only a little had enough. Each family had just what it needed.

Then Moses told them, "Do not keep any of it until morning." But some of them didn't listen and kept some of it until morning. But by then it was full of maggots and had a terrible smell. Moses was very angry with them.

After this the people gathered the food morning by morning, each family according to its need. And as the sun became hot, the flakes they had not picked up melted and disappeared. On the sixth day, they gathered twice as much as usual—four quarts for each person instead of two. Then all the leaders of the community came and asked Moses for an explanation. He told them, "This is what the Lord commanded: Tomorrow will be a day of complete rest, a holy Sabbath day set apart for the Lord. So bake or boil as much as you want today, and set aside what is left for tomorrow."

So they put some aside until morning, just as Moses had commanded. And in the morning the leftover food was wholesome and good, without maggots or odor. Moses said, "Eat this food today, for today is a Sabbath day dedicated to the Lord. There will be no food on the ground today. You may gather the food for six days, but the seventh day is the Sabbath. There will be no food on the ground that day."

""Why do put the cloth over it?" asked Portia.

"It reminds us of the white manna our people gathered from the ground in the desert."

"W-what are the lamps for?" inquired Flora.

"They remind us to keep Sabbath as a special day each week."

And they sat down for lunch with Isaac blessing the meal then passing a small biscuit to Antonius.

"Sabbath shalom my friend."

"Sabbath, that's the day of rest and worship, right?" Antonius asked brightly.

Isaac nodded gently.

"But what does shalom mean?"

"It means peace." Devorah answered, "And it's what you'll have here with us."

Portia smiled she knew she made the right decision in bringing them here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiberius is uncertain about all this, though, and feeling much less uncertain about Toadie, has him arrested on the spot.

At that same moment, Eliana had taken a chance to move into the tent to try and free Macky.

"What're you doing?" the boy croaked in shock, "You've got to get out of here!"

"I promised your parents I'd look after you, and that's precisely what I'm going to do!"

"Look out!"

A guard caught her in the act and spun her around. To make things worse this was just as they were bringing Toadie into the cell, with the General right behind them.

"Let go!" Eliana grunted.

The guard's hand had gotten a hold of the front of her tunic. She pulled backwards then…

 _R-R-RIP!_

Eliana gasped horrified. The guard was utterly dumbfounded, while Macky's face drained of all color.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	15. Hope

The guard was utterly dumbfounded, while Macky's face drained of all color. Eliana gasped horrified. Shivering, the young woman moved her arms to hide her exposed bosom.

Behind them, Tiberius, Brutacus and the recently detained Toadie were all stupefied.

"So it's true!" exclaimed Toadie, "I knew there was something strange about you: a Greek runaway!"

A quick glare from Tiberius silenced him. The Roman general stared down at Eliana for the longest time, and with such intensity that it frightened her.

"Bring her along. Perhaps a few days incarcerated will loosen her tongue." He said sternly then once Eliana was in chains and a blanket tossed on her stated: "The last battle for Jerusalem is coming soon, and you are just too trouble to deal with."

Macky replied, "I do my best."

Tiberius nodded a wearily nod. "Yes, you do. And that is why I'm going to honor both your adoption by Lucius. "

"You are?"

"Adoption by…?" Eliana was astonished.

"Precisely. As Roman citizens, you now have the right to go to Rome for your trial." Tiberius then added with a grim smile, "And Rome, I'm happy to say, is a long way from here." He then scowled at Toadie, "As for you…."

Toadie was already chained to a pole and shivering. "Y-yes, my general?"

"I think you may very well be a traitor. A court in Rome will have to find the truth."

"But general-!"

"Hush! No more of your weasel-tongued lies…" He shoves a bucket of water towards Eliana. ""Drink. The march to the port is long," He folded his arm sternly. "And dry."

Eliana answers demurely, "Thank you."

Macky and Eliana drink their share before Macky passes the bucket to Toadie.

Toadie glared at them. "You two did this to me! You!"

"You did it to yourself. I just helped a little." replied Macky.

She just stared ahead not even looking at them. Not truly looking at anything.

* * *

The following day was decisive, the final assault on Jerusalem was about to begin. Since his detention all Toadie had done was lament about how low he'd fallen and blame both Macky and Eliana for his situation.

"You never even knew I was involved in all this until yesterday." Eliana rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until the lions sink their teeth into you in Rome!"

"I'm… afraid I might not be that fortunate enough to be taken into the circus maximus." Eliana replied.

"If they get to you first Toadie, they won't be hungry for a whole month!" Macky quipped to the sleazy man.

Angered by Macky's remark, Toadie meant to charge at the boy, but the chain attached to his ankle kept from him from doing so. As a result, he fell face first and was knocked out.

"Sweet dreams."

"Trouble?" A familiar voice whispered from a small unsewn tear of the prison tent.

"Portia?" Macky and Eliana questioned.

"Listen: the army will attack Jerusalem massively, I've never seen so many soldiers."

"Oh dear." Elina dropped her gaze, "It's begun."

Macky then spoke up, "Portia, could you do something for me something personal?"

"Of course, anything."

"I… want you to help Sarah."

Portia frowned, "Uh, but what can I do for Sarah?"

"I don't know exactly but don't let them hurt you, please?"

"I…I'll try."

Eliana then addressed the young Roman girl, "And if you're to see Isaac, Devorah and the children, please give them a hug from us both, please."

Portia looked at Eliana and nodded solemnly, "I will. "

* * *

Back in the battle front, Tiberius glared at the soon to be sieged city.

"So much blood to spill but they gave me no other choice," he muttered then barked an order, "Proceed!"

At his order, the archers let loose their arrows. Catapults launched their projectiles, and the soldiers marched onwards to the city.

The Roman legions surrounded the city and began to slowly squeeze the life out of the Jewish stronghold.

* * *

"Uncle, back so soon? Is the battle advancing as you planned?" Portia asked her Uncle when he returned briefly.

"Not entirely, the zealots are obstinate. But the result is insured, that's why I've returned Portia." He turned to face her firmly, "I want you leave for Rome this afternoon."

"To Rome?" Portia blinked in surprise, "B-but I can't."

"But you must. Once we take Jerusalem the roads will be full of refugees, it would much safer if you did not ride among them."

"Very Well." Portia bowed her head in accordance, "Thank you Uncle."

Then she remembered her two friends' requests, and she approached as her Uncle mounted his horse.

"Uncle, what will you do with the zealots that confront you?"

"If they escape, perhaps they'll live." The General answered sternly, then he became coldly solemn, "If they attack, they die."

And he rode away. Portia stood where she was, her mind racing, she had to get to the city somehow without being noticed. To her right she saw an extra helmet and cape on a post, this gave her an idea.

* * *

The soldiers on the battlefield continued with the battering ram, shaking the foundations of the outer wall before successfully breaking through. Thus began a systematic ransacking of the city.

During all this, Portia rode on horseback with her plan: she'd disguised herself as a soldier intending to look for Sarah, then get her out of this pandemonium.

Heart ponding, she walked through the mayhem amidst people running and screaming or trying to fight off the soldiers.

"Sarah? Sarah! She called. Sa-"

She stopped the moment she turned a corner, around it were several unpleasant looking zealots – one of them was Amikam and his intentions were far from helpful.

"Well, what do we have here? The niece of great General Tiberius."

Portia pulled out a short sword in self-defense, "Let me through, I have no quarrel with you."

"Interesting, because we do have trouble in store for you!"

A pimple faced zealot snuck up behind Portia and twisted the small sword out of her hand, allowing Amikam to approach threateningly, about to pull out his own weapon.

"I'll make you pay personally for what your Uncle has done to Jerusalem."

"Stop!" Uziel rushed towards them, "Amikam what is wrong with you?! Not too long ago, this girl and the Magistrate's son had offered themselves as our hostage so we could get the children out of Jerusalem!"

"That doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does! She out herself at risk to help us, I suppose we owe her something for that."

"We don't owe her anything! Don't you see the harm her people have done? They must suffer in exchange! All of them!"

Uziel and another zealot stopped him from raising his sword against Portia, while the one holding the girl released her and ran away.

Right at that moment, Sarah emerged from a corner of a building.

"Why are you fighting each other?!" She cried then noticed, "Portia, what are you doing here?"

"Macky and Eliana – well mainly, Macky, wanted me to look for you."

"Why would he ask you that?"

"To get you out of here, to save your life!"

"I can't believe he would ask you and I can't believe you would do it!"

"That makes two of us, now let's go!" Portia motioned with her head meaningfully.

"No I have a mission here. I'm fighting for something!"

"And I respect that. But Sarah you won't help your cause if you perish."

The two girls stared each other down not willing to bend. However a quick crash broke their glaring.

"This way more zealots after them!"

Some soldiers had spotted Amikam and the others and ere headed straight towards them.

"Let's go to the temple, we'll face them there!" Amikam shouted, then he and the rest ran off.

Sarah attempted to do the same, but Portia put on the helmet and stopped her.

"Let go!"

"Quiet!" Portia urged her then began to pull her out. Quickly she lowered her voice and said to the soldiers, "Out of the way, she's an important prisoner!"

Her act convinced the soldiers to let her walk past them and towards her horse.

Once out of their sight, Sarah remarked, "You're good at this."

"Yes, it runs in the family."

She climbed on her horse then noticing Sarah was about to run off again, took this chance to pull the zealot girl up on horseback with her. "Be a good girl and hang on!"

Portia rode her horse through the debris, fleeing people and towards the broken gates. Behind them the assault on Jerusalem had culminated in the burning and destruction of the temple.

"Where will you take me?" Sarah demanded once they a good distance away from the burning city.

"You will be safe with Isaac."

"I won't escape from here!"

"Sarah, get on the horse."

"No, I don't belong with Isaac!"

"Then with who? There's not much left of your city!" Portia countered, motioning to the destruction.

Sarah watched suddenly quiet and humble. "There- there's an old fort in the desert. Many of my people are already there, it's called Masada."

Portia hung her head in resignation. "Very well. But what will I tell Macky - er, and Eliana?"

"Tell them I thanked you for saving my life."

"I understand." She tried to ride away but Sarah took the reins to stop her for a moment.

"Portia. There's something else you should know. About Macky: All the time I knew him, he was brave and he was very trustworthy…and he was always yours, never mine."

Portia was mystified at the revelation.

* * *

Before returning to the campsite, Portia made one last stop at Isaac and Devorah's temporary hiding place in the caves. However they would not stay long they had packed everything and were preparing to leave now that Jerusalem was in siege.

"I tried to bring Sarah here but she refused, I tried to help Macky but he's in chains, Eliana too." Portia was saying despondently to them, "I failed every time."

Devorah out a comforting arm around her, "No Portia, you haven't. Thanks to you, Macky, Sarah and Eliana are still alive. And while there's still life, there's still hope."

Isaac stood up then led them to the cave getting the attention of everyone else there.

"I know many of you are worried about leaving this place," he looks to Portia gently, "Perhaps you may be worried about other things." He then looked to the gathered people, "But think of when Paul was prisoner of Festus, he face very serious charges…"

A few days later King Agrippa arrived with his sister, Bernice, to pay their respects to Festus. During their stay of several days, Festus discussed Paul's case with the king. "There is a prisoner here," he told him, "whose case was left for me by Felix. When I was in Jerusalem, the leading priests and Jewish elders pressed charges against him and asked me to condemn him. I pointed out to them that Roman law does not convict people without a trial. They must be given an opportunity to confront their accusers and defend themselves.

"When his accusers came here for the trial, I didn't delay. I called the case the very next day and ordered Paul brought in. But the accusations made against him weren't any of the crimes I expected. Instead, it was something about their religion and a dead man named Jesus, who Paul insists is alive. I was at a loss to know how to investigate these things, so I asked him whether he would be willing to stand trial on these charges in Jerusalem. But Paul appealed to have his case decided by the emperor. So I ordered that he be held in custody until I could arrange to send him to Caesar."

"I'd like to hear the man myself," Agrippa said. And Festus replied, "You will—tomorrow!"

So the next day Agrippa and Bernice arrived at the auditorium with great pomp, accompanied by military officers and prominent men of the city. Festus ordered that Paul be brought in. Then Festus said, "King Agrippa and all who are here, this is the man whose death is demanded by all the Jews, both here and in Jerusalem. But in my opinion he has done nothing deserving death. However, since he appealed his case to the emperor, I have decided to send him to Rome.

"But what shall I write the emperor? For there is no clear charge against him. So I have brought him before all of you, and especially you, King Agrippa, so that after we examine him, I might have something to write. For it makes no sense to send a prisoner to the emperor without specifying the charges against him!"

Then Agrippa said to Paul, "You may speak in your defense."

So Paul, gesturing with his hand, started his defense: "I used to believe that I ought to do everything I could to oppose the very name of Jesus the Nazarene. Indeed, I did just that in Jerusalem. Authorized by the leading priests, I caused many believers there to be sent to prison. And I cast my vote against them when they were condemned to death. Many times I had them punished in the synagogues to get them to curse Jesus. I was so violently opposed to them that I even chased them down in foreign cities. "One day I was on such a mission to Damascus, armed with the authority and commission of the leading priests. About noon, Your Majesty, as I was on the road, a light from heaven brighter than the sun shone down on me and my companions. We all fell down, and I heard a voice saying to me in Aramaic, 'Saul, Saul, why are you persecuting me? It is useless for you to fight against my will.'

"'Who are you, lord?' I asked. "And the Lord replied, 'I am Jesus, the one you are persecuting. Now get to your feet! For I have appeared to you to appoint you as my servant and witness. You are to tell the world what you have seen and what I will show you in the future. And I will rescue you from both your own people and the Gentiles. Yes, I am sending you to the Gentiles to open their eyes, so they may turn from darkness to light and from the power of Satan to God. Then they will receive forgiveness for their sins and be given a place among God's people, who are set apart by faith in me.'

"And so, King Agrippa, I obeyed that vision from heaven. I preached first to those in Damascus, then in Jerusalem and throughout all Judea, and also to the Gentiles, that all must repent of their sins and turn to God—and prove they have changed by the good things they do. Some Jews arrested me in the Temple for preaching this, and they tried to kill me. But God has protected me right up to this present time so I can testify to everyone, from the least to the greatest. I teach nothing except what the prophets and Moses said would happen—that the Messiah would suffer and be the first to rise from the dead, and in this way announce God's light to Jews and Gentiles alike."

Suddenly, Festus shouted, "Paul, you are insane. Too much study has made you crazy!" But Paul replied, "I am not insane, Most Excellent Festus. What I am saying is the sober truth. And King Agrippa knows about these things. I speak boldly, for I am sure these events are all familiar to him, for they were not done in a corner! King Agrippa, do you believe the prophets? I know you do—"

Agrippa interrupted him. "Do you think you can persuade me to become a Christian so quickly?" Paul replied, "Whether quickly or not, I pray to God that both you and everyone here in this audience might become the same as I am, except for these chains."

"Paul's wish came true in Lucius," Isaac was finishing, fatherly hand on Flore and Antonius' shoulders. "Your father became a friend of Jesus and remained such until the very end."

Portia had listened to the story intently then turned to see the sun would set in a few hours. "I better return to the camp before someone notices I'm gone."

Devorah approached the young Roman girl and hugged her maternally, "Thank you Portia, thank you for everything."

Portia bid them all goodbye and the group soon departed for Pella in Greece. It would be almost a year before they find out what would become of their friends.

* * *

In victory, the Romans slaughtered thousands. Of those sparred from death: thousands more were enslaved and sent to toil in the mines of Egypt, others were dispersed to arenas throughout the Empire to be butchered for the amusement of the public. The Temple's sacred relics were taken to Rome where they were displayed in celebration of the victory. The rebellion sputtered on for another three years and was finally extinguished in 73 AD with the fall of the various pockets of resistance including the stronghold at Masada.

That very evening, the first Roman caravan was en route to shore.

"Let us stop here." Portia commanded steadily.

"Do you need something, Miss?" asked one of the rough looking overseers.

""No. But the guards, prisoners and slaves might need water."

"Well I suppose so, but…"

"Give them some."

"The prisoners too?"

"Yes, the prisoner's too. Take what's necessary from my provisions." Portia walks over and takes a water gourd then turns to the flabbergasted servant, "Don't just stand there - help me!"

Several of the slaves and prisoners thanked Portia for her kindness. One in particular reached and grabbed her ankle. She gasped in alarm only to see it was Toadie.

"Dear Portia, I take back everything I said about you! Surely you have such a good heart!"

Portia was unimpressed. "Tobias, you don't have to tell me that. Here."

She gave him water which he drank eagerly.

"You think you can speak to your Uncle on my behalf, please?" He pleaded, tugging at her ankle.

"Tobias!" Portia exclaimed in annoyance.

"Is this man bothering you, Miss?" Brutacus walked over.

While the newly promoted soldier put Toadie in his place, Portia took this opportunity to bring water over to Macky, and Eliana.

"I promise I'll find a way to free you both." she whispered earnestly.

"We know you will." Macky nodded.

Eliana looked at the younger girl with sisterly concern, "Just be careful."

"Prisoners on your feet!" Brutacus called out.

As Portia walked back to her palanquin, she glanced back solemnly watching the smoke and fire miles away. It all felt so uncanny; a city she and her friends been to so many times would be completely destroyed.

"Take us to Rome." she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

And so they head out towards an uncertain future, however, their stories are not over yet.

 ** _To be continued…_**


End file.
